Whatever It Takes
by djghostwriter18
Summary: Bobby beating Fiona. Manny dating Marco. Peter smoking a pack of cigarettes a day. Riley taking steroids. And the infamous Heather Sinclair. And that's a good day. How does one survive? AU/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Okay, so this is going to be a pretty massive author's note. There are some things that you, the reader, must understand prior reading this.

For starters, this is an AU of Degrassi, meaning some events may have or may have not happened already from the show or it will or will not happen period. This means that characters that should know each other does not and characters that should be dead, like J.T, aren't (which is good because he kept Emma, Manny, and Toby together).

Secondly, this story will not focus around Degrassi. Weird, I know, but it will take place in college. I did not change the original graduation dates, meaning Holly J's graduation class (2009) is the year after Peter's (2008). So please, forget the retcon in the show because it does not happen here.

Third, there will be just one OC in this story which the story is based around. While he is a freshman (along with the 2009) graduates, he graduated in 2008. I don't know if that information is really important seeing as this matter will be covered in the story.

Fourth, this story is rated M for a reason. It will contain sexual contents, drugs, suicide, homocide, language not suited for everyone, and just about every other thing that happens in college. Well, at least the colleges that are worth putting on TV.

Finally, some characters will be a little OOC but that's because this is an alternate of the original show. That, and because some of the minor characters I will use have not got a lot of screen time, I will have to make up some personality for them to give them more character depth. These characters include Victoria (Declan and Fiona's cousin) and Towerz, as well as a few others.

Anyway, I'm done with this message. Read and enjoy and tell me what you think.

* * *

**Whatever It Takes**

**_Chapter 1: A New Scene_**

Parking his red Nissan GT-R in front of the dorm building that he was assigned to, nineteen years old got out of the car and got out it. Locking the car door via remote, he began to make his way to the dorm where he and another would be living for the next year, or at least semester. Throwing a small backpack across his shoulder he stared at the school.

"Let's go Jaime." the young man said to himself before he walked towards the building.

On his way to his room, he found a boy and a girl (man and woman actually) standing and talking by the front door. The young lady, as beautiful as she was, was clearly nervous, biting her nails as the man spoke.

"You wrecked it? What were you doing? Don't answer that. Why were you drinking and driving Fi?" the man asked.

"God, I don't know Declan!" the lady who James figured her name was 'Fi' said. "Mom and Dad are going to be so pissed."

"School hasn't even started yet." the man, who James pegged to be Declan said. "Look, I'll ask around. See if I there is anyway possible we can get Mom's car repaired without her hearing about it. And stop drinking. Seriously Fi, it's getting worse."

"It's not my fault. My roommate is just so damn annoying. It's like she won't shut the hell up for a minute." 'Fi' said. James walked to the door. "Hey," James stopped and looked at the two. "Do you know any mechanics in the area?"

James shook his head. "Sorry mate. I just moved here from D.C."

"Fi, focus." Declan said. James gave a shrug and walked into the building. He had no real reason to get into a conversation with a pair of brother and sister. Especially from a drinking accident.

Going up the flight of stairs to the third floor, James found his room and slipped his key into the lock before pushing it open. There, his roommate, a guy in his second year at University of Southern Toronto. His roommate looked at him, blue meeting grey.

"Hey, you're James Nichols right?" he asked, an unlit cigarette in-between his lips. James nodded. "Peter Stone."

"Yeah, I heard about you, mate." James said moving to the untouched bed. "Say that you're dating some really hot chick named Mia Jones."

Peter nodded as he lit the cigarette. "Been dating since last year." Peter exhaled a cloud of smoke. "How'd you hear that?"

"The girl that showed me around was Manny Santos. One of Mia's friends." James said.

"Ah. The girl dating the queer." Peter remarked.

James frowned. "What?"

Peter tapped the cigarette over an ash tray. "Manny's dating this guy named Marco Del-Rossi. He's really gay. Like beyond gay." James's frown only increased. "He's 'dating' her so that his parents won't know. She's here for Drama, so it's right up her ally. Acting that is."

"So she's not really seeing anyone?" James questioned.

"I wouldn't, but go ahead." Peter said. "Manny's not one of those girls for amateurs. She knows a good lay when she sees one. You look like you should start small. I would say Anya, but I would be betraying my own friend."

There was a knock on the door, which caused Peter to put the cigarette out and stand up and answer the door. There stood a blonde girl with the two James saw earlier.

The blonde sighed. "Peter, I need a favor."

Peter frowned. "Victoria, I thought we said that we were done? And who are these two?"

"These are my two infamous cousins, Declan and Fiona." Victoria said. "Fiona was out drinking and driving, _again_, and I have to find someone who can get their mom's car repaired _without_ a receipt. Aunt Laura said that the next time Fiona slipped that she was going to rehab so I'm trying to stop that."

"I don't know," Peter said. "I'm not really friends with the only mechanic I know, so…" Peter sighed heavily. "But I'll see if Sean'll hook us up. Little bitch is probably still pissed about the race last year."

"Well, you did tamper with his ride." Victoria said knowingly.

Peter laughed a bit. "You got to win somehow." Peter looked at James. "Hey, James, get your stuff man. We're going for a little walk."

Shrugging, James stood up. He was surprised that Peter had yet another unlit cigarette in-between his lips and figured that the guy must have been either a sever smoker or one who did it when they were either bored or anxious. But, James sat his bag on his bed and grabbed his keys, leaving behind Peter.

"So," Victoria said, stepping a bit closer to James. "What's your name?"

"I just said James. Damn you still don't listen." Peter responded. "James, this is my crazy ex-girlfriend Vicky. The reason why I smoke so much is because of her."

"Oh? And what did I do to you Peter?" Victoria asked a bit angrily.

"Let's see? You ruined me and Darcy's relationship. You nearly got my car impounded. Did I mention that you hid a bag of hash in my trunk during a police search?" Peter said.

"Wow? Is that why you two broke up?" Fiona asked.

"No Fifi, that's not." Victoria said with a roll of her eyes. "We broke up because he wanted to be someone else's dad."

"Hey, don't drag Bella into this." Peter stated before stopping at a door. He sighed before knocking. "Come on and open up Marco. I can smell fingernail polish all the way out here."

The door opened and James blinked. Marco was shorter than James and Peter was. Behind him was the brunette James had seen days earlier sitting on a bed with a blonde girl her age.

"What the hell do you want Peter?" Marco asked.

"I need to talk to your girlfriend's best-friend." Peter said. "I need to find Sean."

"Sean? He left for work like thirty minutes ago." Marco said.

"Right." Peter stated.

Manny peered over Marco's shoulder.

"Oh, hey Jaime. Kind of sucks that you have to be in the same room as Peter, right?" she asked. "If I were you, I'd shower alone or he'll record it and post it on the web."

Peter sighed. "Good times…"

"I think I'll be fine." James said, not sure how to really respond to the statement. "Thanks for the head's up, I guess."

"No problem." Manny said glaring at Peter. "And what are you doing here? You're ruining our time."

"Ladies Night is on Wednesday." Peter remarked, gaining a snicker from Victoria.

Manny scoffed. "Go to hell Peter. I don't know what Emma saw in you."

"Whatever." Peter said. "Let's go guys. We have a drive ahead of us." Peter then looked over both brunettes at Emma. "See you around Emma."

"Yeah." she returned gaining a glare from Emma. "What?"

James followed Peter away, wondering just how we he would go about talking to Manny anyway. She seemed to hate Peter, who he figured was not a bad guy, just the average guy. James's grey eyes then glanced over at Declan and Fiona. It was his first time he saw Fiona and actually paid attention to her. She was pretty, in fact, near beautiful.

His vision was interrupted when her phone rang.

"Crap. It's Bobby." Fiona said before answering her phone. "Hey babe!"

James turned his eyes ahead of him now. She had a boyfriend. Didn't that make his day better?

Walking outside towards the parking lot, Peter turned and looked behind him.

"Look," Peter said to the others. "As much as I like having my Mustang crowded and stuffed, we're not all getting into it. Someone will have to ride with someone else."

"I can drive." James said. "But, there's not that much space in my car either."

"What do you drive?" Peter asked curiously.

"GT-R." James replied causing his roommate's eyes to widen. "What?"

"Dude, that Nissan is like fucking insane." Peter said. "It can hear nearly two hundred, right? Three seconds to hit sixty."

James nodded slowly. "You're into cars."

"How'd you get one?" Declan asked.

James shrugged. "My dad. He, uh, travels a lot and got it for me when I graduated. I miss my Mazda though."

"Alright, I'll be back soon. Love you too. Bye." Fiona said before hanging up. "What are we doing just standing here? I have to be somewhere later today."

"I'll go get my car." James said before taking a few steps away.

"I'll ride with him." Declan said. "Come on Fi."

"Sure." Fiona said before following her brother towards James's car. "Say, that girl back there called you Jaime. Pet name?"

"No. Nickname. She heard my mom say it." James said nearing his car. He unlocked the doors. "You guys can decide who's going to get in the back. Sorry for the small space."

"Hey, it's no problem." Declan said. "We wouldn't be going through this if _someone_ would just stop drinking already."

"Dex, I think we've passed that already." Fiona said as she stared at the seat. "Uh, Jamie, help?"

"Oh, it's the little latch on the side right there." James said. Declan reached and pulled two levers, the second one actually folding the seat up. "There you go."

Fiona got into the back and Declan sat in the passenger seat.

"Nice car." Declan said.

"Thanks. I really do like it because… Well, let's just say I have a small problem with my dad." James responded as he pressed the push-button ignition, starting the car. "So you two are brother and sister?"

"Twins." Declan answered.

"Oh." James replied.

"So this is your first year?" Fiona asked.

James nodded as he backed out of the parking space.

"I took a year out of school to travel." James said. "It was kind of fun until I realize that I had to finish my studies."

"Sounds like fun." Declan said. "So where'd you go?"

"Europe mainly. Went to Japan, but I cut that short for a surfing tour in Australia." James said, now seeing Peter's white Ford Mustang with black racing stripes.

"You surf? You don't look like a surfer." Fiona said.

"D.C boys usually aren't. But I do." James replied. "So have you guys traveled out of country?"

"I used to call us child nomads because we did." Declan said.

"Hmm." James hummed in response as he began following Peter.

The drive was strangely silent. James turned to see that Declan was busying himself by studying passing buildings. He then glanced at the beauty in the backseat, who was texting someone on her phone. A smile came on her face before she began to send a reply.

Remembering that she had a boyfriend, James mind went to Manny Santos. She was older than him, he figured, but age was nothing but a number right? James had already imagine that she had quite the track record with guys, from the comment Peter said, which means that she must be looking for a new guy other than her "boyfriend".

"I'm starving." Fiona stated. "You think we can swing by and get something to eat on the way back?"

"Sure." James replied.

When the two vehicles arrived at the car shop, James and the Coyne twins got out of James car and joined Victoria and Peter who was currently smoking his second (James guessed) cigarette.

"Alright," Peter said. "You three stay right here. Vicky, let's pray that Jay and Towerz are here. I _really _don't want to deal with Sean's bullshit."

"Come on." Victoria said leading Peter into the garage.

"This is so not worth it." Fiona muttered.

"You know Fi, if you weren't drinking, we wouldn't be here." Declan said.

Fiona did not reply and James was kind of glad that she did not. Since he was an only child, he was easily annoyed when siblings argued. Ironically, all his friends had at least one other sibling.

"Alright," Peter said coming out of the garage. "They said they'll do it for five hundred."

"Five hundred dollars? But they haven't even seen it yet!" Fiona exclaimed.

"Fi, it's just five hundred. It could have been worse." Declan said. "We'll take it."

James frowned. "Five off of the bat? How'd you talk him down to that mate?"

Peter frowned. "That's the second time you've called me that. What are you, Australian or something?"

"My dad is." James answered honestly.

"Oh." Peter said before addressing the Coyne twins. "The five hundred comes from my debt actually. In a way, it's kind of a good thing. Depending on what you did, it could have been worse. Much worse."

"It probably should be." Declan said. "Where's Torrie?"

"Talking to Sean and Jay. Really don't know why." Peter said. "But it's done. You two should be more careful. I _won't_ do this again."

"Thanks." Declan said. "I guess we can go back now."

"Food?" Fiona piped in.

Declan sighed. "You're so spoiled Fi. Fine. Food first."

"Hey, Jamie," Peter said catching his roommate's attention. "A few friends of mine are heading towards a club later on called The Ravine. You in? With a ride like that, I'm sure you're bound to pick up someone."

"Sure." James stated. "I'm going to get them something to eat, probably me too, and head on back."

"Go ahead. I have business to handle." Peter said before flicking the cigarette butt out of his mouth. "See you guys later."

"Well this was a waste of time." Fiona said. "They could have done this without us going anywhere."

James sighed. "A waste of gas is more like it…"

Peter shrugged. "Not really my problem."

With that, Peter walked off leaving James and the Coyne twins. James just looked at the two. They were very much different and yet the same at the same time. He knew that just by the way they stood and stared.

He and the Coyne twins were going to have a lot in common, he figured.

"Alright, let's get something to eat." James said. "I really don't want to be out and about for so long. I don't even know this place."

"Sure Jaime." Fiona said. "Let's go Dex."

"Yeah." Declan said.

As the trio walked towards the car, Fiona had once again gone into a texting spree with whomever. Meanwhile, James just thought about one thing.

Would Manny be at this Ravine?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Warning: This chapter contains a sex scene. Just a head's up.

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Body Language_**

In the past few hours, there were several of things that James learned. One, Fiona liked to shop. And if he had to give a million-dollar guess, he would say that she liked to shop more than she liked to drink. But she did admit that she liked to drink. The second thing he learned was to never _ever_ comment on Emma's studying habits. While walking back to his room, he passed Manny and Emma and they had a brief casual talk (if one counted an hour long talk with a bit of flirting brief and casual). It was then when he heard of Emma's studying routine. While she partied like a normal college student, she still worked like a dog. The final thing was that Peter was not the one to stay cooped up all day. James learned this because Peter had yet to return while Victoria was seen walking about. She said that Peter had things to take care of, but James did not care.

It was currently a quarter after nine and James was prepared to go to The Ravine. Strangely, it had been Manny to give him instructions. When asked would she be there, she just shrugged and replied, "Only if my boyfriend comes." James hoped that she was referring to Marco. Another guy would be a bit of a hindrance.

The door opened to reveal Peter, who was followed by Mia. After seeing a picture of Mia on Peter's headboard, James had realized that she was a mother of a little girl. But baby or not, Mia Jones was another sexy girl James had met today at BU.

"What are you doing? Aren't you coming to The Ravine?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. I was just resting a while." James said.

"Hey, do you want something Mia?" Peter asked going to the small refrigerator. "A soda or water? I know you don't drink beer."

"I'm fine Peter." Mia answered. "So, James, where are you from?"

"D.C." he answered while thinking that Peter must have told Mia his name while they were out doing whatever.

"Hey Jaime, what are you majoring in?" Peter asked.

"Law." James answered.

Peter sighed. "Great. I lose another fifty." Peter tossed James a canned soda, which he caught. "I met a bet with Sav that you were a computer nerd. Seems as if I was wrong."

James nodded before Mia sat on Peter's bed. Peter sat beside Mia before her face scrunched up.

"Go change. You smell like cigarette smoke." Mia said.

"Well, I know one way you can get my shirt off." Peter replied before kissing.

James felt extremely awkward as Peter pushed Mia onto his bed, their lips never breaking contact. It appeared as that kiss was going to turn into something else as Peter's hand went up Mia's shirt, groping her right breast. Seeing as the two had forgot about him, James sighed before doing something he hated doing.

"Ahem." James cleared his throat, causing the other two to look at him.

"Dude, we so have to get you a girlfriend." Peter stated as Mia sat up.

"Come on Peter, go get a new shirt." Mia replied. "And we'll um go back to my place afterwards. I think I can find a way to get Holly J out of the room long enough for us to finish."

Peter scoffed as he stood up. "That could take _days_."

James just opened his soda. He clearly did not want hear about his roommate's sexual stamina. And as Peter stepped into the small bathroom, there was a knock on the door. Grunting in annoyance, James sat his soda on the headboard and went to open the door, only to find Declan.

"Have you seen my sister?" Declan asked.

James shook his head. "Not since we came back. Why? She run off?"

"Yeah. With Bobby." Declan replied. "We were supposed to go to The Ravine together, but that doesn't look like that's going to be happening."

"Wait, didn't you say that you had a car?" James asked.

"Well they surely didn't walk. And for some reason, she does almost _everything_ Bobby tells her to." Declan said. "I really don't need her to be getting out of my sight tonight. If she shows up on the first day of school drunk…"

James nodded. He understood the pressure of having a good image nearly twenty-four seven. Thankfully, there was only one of him. He had no clue on what he would do with a younger brother or sister. They would ruin much of his life, let alone his parents. Thank God he was an only child.

"I'm sure they haven't gone far." James said.

"I hope you're right Jaime. It's really unlike Fi to go have a 'good time' without coming back with one of her famous 'headaches.'" Declan said.

"Well," James said. "Since Peter is seconds away from having his way with Mia, I'll walk around with you mate and see if we can't find someone who knows where they ran off to."

"Mia?" Declan asked as he peered over James to see Mia sitting on the bed.

James walked to grab his keys. Before he could make it out of the room, Peter had reentered with a new shirt on.

"You stepping out?" Peter questioned.

"Searching for Fi." James answered. "I'm going to go straight to The Ravine."

"Sure man. See you there." Peter said as James stepped out.

"Let's go find your sister mate." James said.

Declan, now used to James's lingo, just nodded and followed him. The two walked down the halls quietly.

"So, I take it that Bobby is the reason she drinks." James said.

Nodding, Declan sighed tiresomely. "I used to think she did it when she was really stressed. But now I see that it only happens when she's out with him."

James did not respond. He remembered what Fiona had said earlier, that she only drank the previous day because her roommate was annoying. That meant that Fiona _did_ only drink when she was stressed or irritated and Bobby irritated her. Somehow. Someway.

Before the two made it out of the dorm, Declan's cell phone rang. He put the caller on speaker.

"Fi, where the hell are you?" Declan asked.

"I'm at The Ravine silly!" Fiona replied. It did not take a rocket scientist to tell that she was drunk. "So when are you coming?"

"Fiona, stay there. I'm on my way." Declan said.

"_Duh_." replied Fiona before giggling. "You think I'm dumb enough to wreck your car. Although…" Fiona gave a small hiccup and giggled afterwards. "See you soon bro!"

"Fiona-" but Fiona hung up causing Declan to give a frustrated breath. "Jaime, how fast can you get us to The Ravine?"

"Fast enough mate." James said. "Let's go."

James and Declan got into James's Nissan for the third time that day.

"Don't worry mate, we'll get to her before she does something that'll hurt her." James said.

James stared his car up and began using Manny's notes to get to The Ravine.

She did not give him normal directions like street names and such. She gave him directions that gave him more details. Directions such as, "You'll take a left and see a house with a raggedy car parked in front of it because it never moves," and "Go straight until you see Burger King, it should be on your right. If you get to the rundown car shop, you've gone too far." It appeared to him that she herself did not know the street names, but he did not press the matter. Beauty could get one far these days.

Speaking of which, James had met a number of them already. Of course, and unfortunately, all of them were currently seeing someone. Manny and Marco and Fiona and Bobby. He hated the thought that he, the son of a congresswoman and actor, would ever be jealous, but he could not help but to feel that way now. It was not like he could just find some random girl to sleep with like he would normally do.

A little over thirty minutes later, James pulled into the club and saw that it was packed. He sighed heavily as he and Declan got out.

The two had to wait in line for nearly fifteen minutes before they entered the club. They looked around.

"God, where is she?" Declan asked.

"Don't know." James replied. Unfortunately for Declan, James was not just looking for Fiona. After a day of being three for three with hot girls with boyfriends (two if he thought about Manny's entire situation) he was near desperate to find someone to talk to.

"There she is." Declan said. James followed the young man to his twin sister, who was sitting on one of the two VIP sofas smiling.

"You made it! I thought I was going to have to have fun without you!" Fiona said cheerfully.

"She's smashed mate." James stated to Declan. "Full, charged, and blotto." Declan, like his sister, had gotten used to James's chose of words to a degree. "She's had to be here for nearly an hour."

"Where's Bobby?" Declan asked his drunk sister.

"Who?" Fiona responded. Declan gave Fiona a confused look. "Oh, Bobby! My boyfriend! He left because he didn't want to be seen with me drunk in public." Declan exchanged glances with James. "Am I embarrassing you too Dex?"

"No…" Declan said. "Just, just stay put. There's no point in coming all they way down here and _not_ doing something. And James, can you just keep an eye on her? You don't have to ruin your _entire_ night, just glance over every now and again."

"Sure." James said. "I'm going to go over here."

"Go ahead." Declan said before James walked off.

"Bye Jaime!" Fiona called.

James did not bother to respond. The girl was definitely smashed and he would let Declan handle her. So instead, he focused on the other people within the packed club. He went to dance with a girl who he had no clue on who she was, but she accepted him as a dance partner while he casual glanced around.

Fiona was still in her spot, which was good. He saw Peter come in with a group that included Mia and four others who he did not know. He then saw Declan talking to some brunette with a nose ring. The two were talking pretty close up before Declan kissed her.

Lucky bastard. That was all James thought about before a small, delicate, and yet strong hand, grabbed him and moved him away from his mysterious dance partner. He turned to see it was Manny.

"Didn't know you were here." James said as she led him to a table where Emma and two boys sat, neither of them being Marco.

"Hey Jaime, I want you to meet some people." Manny said. "This is J.T and his friend Toby. Guys, this is Jaime, Peter's new roommate."

"Wassup?" the one known as J.T said.

"Nothing much mate." James replied as Manny released him and at down beside Emma. "So you guys just come to hang out here?"

"Only because Emma isn't allowed to go to The Dot for like a hundred years." Manny replied.

Emma gaped. "You promised you'd never tell!"

"Oh be quiet. Besides, with Jaime's weird lingo no one will understand him if he tries to repeat it." Manny said.

"True." Emma said with a smile.

James did not reply only because it was partially true. Sometimes he cursed his father's Australian background and the fact that he had spent enough time to pick up on their lingo, whether it was outdated or not.

"Hey, there's Kendra." Toby said rising from his seat. "I'll talk to you guys later."

Toby walked away, prompting James to take his seat. He was not going to stand all night.

"Funny how it's the nerd that's the only one of us seeing someone." J.T commented.

James frowned. "I thought you and Sean were dating Emma."

"No, we're not. We're trying to mend out problems out." Emma said.

"Mind telling me what happened?" James asked.

Emma sighed. "He caught me, well…"

"He caught her sucking Jay off. Damn Em, you're so shy." Manny said for her friend.

"Well no one can be as blunt as you!" Emma replied.

"And they're friends?" James asked.

J.T shrugged. "You get used to it." A woman laid a tray of four drinks on the table before walking away. "Thanks babe!"

"Who was that mate?" James asked J.T.

"I haven't the slightest clue." J.T said before grabbing a glass of beer. "Toast for the new year."

"Cheers!" Manny and Emma said grabbing a glass and clanking it loudly with J.T's.

James smiled before doing the same thing.

"Cheers mate." James said before taking a large gulp of the drink.

Manny eyed him curiously. "Aren't you nineteen?"

"Yeah." James answered.

"Never mind then." Manny said, drinking her beer as well.

"Ah that hit the spot." J.T said sitting his now empty glass down. "Now, time to find someone who doesn't play hard-to-get or revenge. Or both."

"Go." Emma said before J.T smiled and walked away. She saw the small frown on James's face. "J.T has a huge crush on Manny but she won't date him anymore for whatever the reason."

"He was jacking off to _Liberty_ of all people." Manny explained.

James shrugged. "I don't even know who that is."

"Whatever. You might as well so you can stop crying over… You know." Emma said. Manny rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. You and I both know that you're just aching for some good fuck since Marco surely isn't."

"Yeah, but he can lick a pussy dry." Manny said with a wink.

James just finished his drink. That was his green card right there. Manny _was_ getting tired of playing pretend-girlfriend with Marco. Which was good, because as far as James knew, he was the only one next to Emma and J.T that knew Manny was bored.

"I bet." it was Emma's giggle that brought James back to reality momentarily.

The two girls laughed for a while before Manny's eyes caught onto someone.

"Oh goody. Queen Paige has come." she said lifelessly.

"She's your best-friend the last time I heard." Emma said. "Which makes me wonder why I even put up with you."

"Puh-lease." sighed Manny.

"She's coming this way." Emma noted.

"Come on Jaime. We're dancing." Manny said/ordered.

James gave Emma a look who gave him a "do or die" glance in response. James stood up and followed the short girl to the dance floor while this Paige chick talked to Emma.

"Down here." Manny said, causing James to look from the table down to meet Manny's eyes. "So, you're from D.C, right? How's it down there?"

"The same as in large city, I guess." James answered. "It's better in the winter. Snowball fights all around."

"Really? Sounds like fun." Manny said. "But… I want to know more about you."

James cocked an eyebrow. "Me? Why's that love?"

Manny shrugged. "I don't know. You just seem different."

"Well, I can tell you that I'm completely lost in Toronto." James said. "You, Emma, Peter, and Declan are the only 'friends' I have. Then again, you've warned me of Peter, he's warned me of you, and Declan seems to be worried about his sister and random girls, so that's not saying much."

"What did Peter say?" Manny asked.

"Nothing much. Just you know a good lay when you saw one." James responded.

"Hmm…" Manny hummed before turning around, grinding herself against James. "Guess I can't be mad at him for telling the truth."

James felt himself growing harder and harder the more she pushed backwards. The two were moving in complete sync soon and a smile grew on Manny's lips.

"You're good." Manny said, taking his hands and placing them on her stomach. "A bit too good. Sure you're a virgin?"

James laughed. "I'm not a virgin love."

"Really? With who?" Manny asked, looking over her shoulder at James.

"It honestly would do you no justice if I started naming names." James said. "So why don't you tell me why you're pissed at Peter."

"He decided to reenact _Girls Gone Wild_ at a party where I was drunk and I flashed the camera." Manny said. "He got a few other girls too, but I was beyond pissed when I saw it on the internet."

James then grinned mentally. Peter had a video of Manny flashing the camera? He would love to see a drunk Manny in high school. It would both hot and hilarious.

"Of course, that's as close as he's ever been to seeing me naked." Manny said, looking up at James.

"I bet." James said.

Manny turned herself around and pressed against James. He simply smiled. She was a tease, but he had dealt with them before. Despite his growing erection, he would make sure that he was completely poker-faced.

"Let's see what you're working with." Manny said grabbing his manhood through his pants. "Well, well, seems that I underestimated you."

"Your fault love." James stated. "Bet you'd love to see it."

"You're arrogant." she replied.

"You're the one with my cock in your hands mate." James said with a grin.

"True." Manny said kissing him.

The taste of beer filled his mouth, but he did not mind. He was sure that she tasted the same thing as their tongues battled briefly. His hands went behind her and cupped her soft rear through her skirt. He paused as he rubbed a bit.

"Going commando are we?" he asked her, to which she just smiled.

"Are you?" replied the girl.

"Oh Jaime!" Fuck. "I'm ready to go home. Now."

James looked at Fiona. "Where's Declan?"

"How the hell should I know?" Fiona asked swaying a bit. James knew that she was hardly sober enough to walk, let alone hold a decent conversation. "He said uh something about June, Jan, Jen, her."

"Who?" James asked.

"June, Jan, Jen, whatever her name is!" Fiona said, frustration on her face. "I just want to go home now. I have a headache. The music is _way_ too loud."

"Did she forget she was in a club?" Manny whispered to James.

"Surprised she remembered my name." James said releasing Manny. "But I should get her back before she passes out." Manny nodded. "Come with me? Peter's going to Mia's place later on so I'll have the place to myself."

Manny appeared to be pondering the thought before shaking her head.

"No. Go ahead." Manny said. "I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

"Fine." James said. "Let's go Fi."

"Bye." Fiona said cheerfully to Manny as waved.

James led Fiona away, she clumsily latched onto him, smiling from ear to ear.

"You are _so_ hard right now." Fiona said. "She was basically-"

"Fi, let's just get you in the bed." James said. "And find your brother."

"You're my newest bestest friend Jaime!" Fiona announced. "Hey everyone! Meet my-"

"Ssh!" James hissed. "Come on Fiona."

Fiona only giggled as they left the place. James, attempted to call Declan, but only got his answering machine. James figured that Declan must have left with the girl from earlier.

Again, lucky bastard.

"I'm going to take a nap now." Fiona said causing her seat to lounge backwards.

James sighed. "Sure Fiona."

Once James returned to the school, he went to Fiona's dorm first. While attempting to get her out of the car (she was quite strong when she refused to move) his cell phone rang.

"Yeah." James answered.

"Hey," James wanted to shoot Declan now. He called _after_ all of his chances with Manny were lost. "Do you have Fi? I took five minutes with Jane and she's gone. Again."

"Yeah, I took her home." James said. "She's refusing to get out of my car now."

"Thanks. I owe you one." Declan said.

James did not respond, though he was agreeing with Declan two hundred percent. He gave Fiona one more tap to get her up.

"What?" she asked irritated.

"It's your brother mate." James said to her, holding his phone out to her.

Fiona sighed as she sat up. "Dex, I'm really not in the mood." James had no clue on what he was telling her, but it caused her to swing her legs out of the car and onto the paved parking lot. "Yeah, I know. I'll do that. Just stop bugging, alright? I'm back at my d-woo!" James had to catch Fiona as she nearly fell. She laughed. "I'm fine. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

With that, she hung up and handed James his phone back. James just put it in his pocket as he closed the door with his foot.

"Let's get you to bed." James said.

"Hmm… Now that sounds naughty." Fiona said.

James sighed. He should have seen that one coming. However, he just led her, with her directions of course, to her dorm room. When he got to the door, Fiona fumbled with her keys, laughing all the while. When she actually found the correct key and unlocked the door, James opened it and was met with a powerful slap of perfume that nearly made _him_ fall.

"Are you going to be alright?" James asked sitting her down on what he assumed was her bed. Fiona sprawled out onto the bed. "Fi? Are you-"

"Ssh… Just let me sleep." Fiona said. "Thanks Jaime."

"You're welcome." James said before stepping out of the room, making sure to lock the door behind him.

It took James about five minutes for him to get to his dorm room. He felt it to be a waste of gas to go back to The Ravine. He would just sleep the rest of the night away. He stopped in front of his dorm room and hesitated before opening the door. Thankfully, Peter was either still at the club or remembered his deal with Mia. Either way, they weren't there.

James rubbed his head, his hand skimming over the neatly cut black hair, before moving to take his shirt off. He took his pants off and slipped on a pair of shorts. While he was not "chiseled" as some girls would like, surfing and mounting climbing did have results on him. He was no sook.

He lied in his bed and sighed heavily. He was a little hungry but opted to get something tomorrow morning before class instead of leaving again. He hardly knew his way around Toronto and was not going to waste time trying to find somewhere to eat at this hour.

Curious, he checked the time on his phone. A quarter after midnight. That was probably the _earliest_ he has ever returned from a club.

Knocking caused him to rise and slip on a white singlet and walked to the door. He opened to see Manny smiling.

"Ready for the real thing?" she asked.

James hardly had enough time to replay what had just occurred before she began kissing him feverishly, pushing him backwards and closing the door with her foot. As their kissing continued, Manny's fingers reached for his shirt. James allowed her to remove his shirt before she pushed him onto the bed, straddling him as he lied, their kissing resuming almost instantly.

James reached out and grabbed the bottom of her shirt. She raised her arms and he lifted it over her head, throwing it somewhere in the room. He was not about to stop to find out where. Her bra-clad breast pushed against him as the two began kissing erotically again. James was thoroughly confused about how it had come to this in just a few short hours, but he was _far_ from complaining.

James's hands moved behind the brunette beauty to unclasp her bra, which she was more than willing to shake off. James sat up and his lips latched onto her right nipple. A moan escaped her as he gave it hearty suck while his left hand groped and massaged the other breast.

"God you're so good at this." Manny panted out.

James just smirked as he switched from one breast to the other and she arched her back to get more of her flesh inside of his mouth. This time his right hand went beneath her skirt, rubbing her hot and throbbing core. Once he felt her hips bucking to get more friction, he stuck a finger inside of her. This caused the brunette to throw her head back slightly. It had been a while since Marco or any guy has done this to her. Her slick walls invited his finger into her in all ways except verbal, and James continued to push his finger deeper into her.

Manny countered this by pushing him onto his back. She back off of him slowly before gripping his shorts and boxers, pulling them off simultaneously. Her hand then gripped his manhood and she moved back onto him. She sensually rubbed herself against him causing James to grow a bit impatient.

"You ever ate a girl out before?" Manny asked him. James, unashamedly, nodded. "Good." Manny rose off of him and discarded her skirt, revealing her shaven pussy. She rolled beside him in the bed, the two lying eye-to-eye. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

James laughed a bit. "You're a minx love."

James moved over her and kissed her deeply, her body pushing up to feel more of him. He broke the kiss and began kissing her neck, determined to make sure a hickey was going to show later. Afterwards, he trailed his tongue to her breast, sucking on the buds that wanted more attention. He continued his trails of kisses down her body to her inner thighs. After giving each thigh a sufficient lick, Manny widened her legs, beckoning him to taste her. And he did.

"James… God!" Manny moaned as she arched her back, pushing his tongue deeper into her. "This… Ah! This is so… So much better than Marco!"

James's hands went up to her breasts again, fondling them rigorously. She took his left hand and began to sucking on his index and middle finger to stop her moans from escaping. James began to double his efforts, which caused her to bite down on his fingers slightly while her other hand pressed him into her further. Since he had cut his hair, there was really nothing for her to grab. And before she could go to an orgasmic bliss, he pulled his head away from her.

She pouted only briefly before he reached into his bag under the bed, producing a condom. Slipping it on, James lied flush against Manny.

"You tasted lovely," James said. "But I'm getting a bit bored love."

"Please… I need you James." she gasped out before kissing him.

James smiled, brushing some of her sweaty hair from her face.

"Sure thing love." James said before lining himself up and slowly thrusting inside of her.

Manny gave a lustful moan before locking eyes with James, as if giving him the command to move. He began thrusting in and out of her, slow and first but soon picking up speed and rhythm. And Manny complied, shooting her hips to match his. The sound of the mattress, the rocking bed, and their skin slapping was heard accompanied by James's grunts and Manny's moans/screams.

"Please… Please make me come!" Manny breathed into his ear.

James only complied by doubling his speed and force. Manny's legs wrapped around his waist, her ankles locked and she pulled him into her for another heated kiss. He felt her moaning into his mouth and the thought that she was his made him hold off until she was done.

Soon, he felt her walls clench around him, milking him, and her body shook beneath his. A few more thrusts later and he too reached his peak. The two rolled their hips, riding out the climax of their night before James rolled off of her.

They lied in his bed in a tired and sweaty heap and smile gracing Manny's features.

"A… Part of… Marco and… My deal was…" she panted out. "I couldn't… Have sex with… An ex… Until… He came… Out to his parents…"

"Great… Fucking… Idea…" James responded.

This caused Manny to laugh. "I know…" James saw her close her eyes. "Now… Sleep."

"Yeah." James replied.

James closed his eyes as well before feeling her body against him once more. He looked to see Manny's dark curls sprayed across his chest. He thought about grabbing the comforter and draping over them, but they needed to cool down anyway.

"Goodnight Jaime." Manny said tiredly.

"Night." James responded.

* * *

**A/N:** By the way, Candyluver1910, there will eventually be a Declan/Holly J moment. But please, just be patient with me. And for everyone else, review and tell me what you think. Ciao.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: A New Day_**

It had been two days since he had slept with Manny, and James had yet to forget the event. And Peter had yet to forgive James for allowing Peter to walk in on two very naked people. It was very weird that Manny had yet to tell Marco, though she did tell Emma.

He had learned a lot of names and faces over these two days. Jane, Declan's squeeze, had a boyfriend that was known as Spinner, who worked where Emma used to before she nearly burnt the place down her senior year. Spinner's friend, Jimmy, dated a girl name Ashley, who was Toby's stepsister. Ashley was also an on-and-off friend with Paige Michalchuck, who Manny has described as "the bitch of the millennium." The group that Paige normally surrounded herself with, which James refers to as hellcats, includes Paige, Hazel, sometimes Ashley, and Teri. The four of them butted heads with a number of other girls including Manny, Emma, one of James's new friends known as Ellie, and several other girls.

Declan and Fiona had become something akin to James's "best" friends seeing as he was around them more than he was anyone else. Of course, that was not saying much since James was not that big of a socialite, despite his parents and upbringings.

Currently, he was sipping coffee with Fiona as the two had a small break from school. She drove Declan's car while her twin was in class.

"I hate Holly J." Fiona told James as she fiddled with her phone.

James raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"She tried to tell _me_ about my _fashion sense_?" Fiona stated. "Who does she think she is?" James laughed. "It's not funny Jaime."

"Yes it is." retorted the D.C native. "Why are you so mad at her because she has different taste?"

"Because it's bad taste. Duh." Fiona said.

James's smile slowly went away. "I hate the fact that we have to do this stupid thing in Mrs. Avery class."

"Oh yeah. The Big Sibling Program." Fiona said. "This is going to suck."

"Who are you telling bird?" James asked as he sipped the hot beverage.

"At least we got to go to the same school." Fiona said. "I don't know what I'd do without you Jaime."

"Drink yourself into a coma and have Declan be very pissed at you." James responded. Fiona gave him a fixed glare which he just shrugged off. "Let's be honest bird, these past two days, I've bailed you out of some serious problems."

"True…" Fiona said before sighing. "I hate that I'm going to miss the game tonight."

"What?" James asked as if he had misheard her.

"Bobby and I are going on a date." Fiona said. James gave her his normal stare whenever she brought Bobby up. "Oh come on. There's no way in hell you can hate a guy you hardly know. He's a, uh, good guy."

"Apparently, so is my dad, doesn't mean I'll give him a chance anytime soon either." James responded.

"Whatever." Fiona said standing up. "I have to go do some studying." Fiona gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "See you later Jaime."

"Sure." James said as Fiona walked out of The Dot. James sighed before he looked at his cell phone. "Time to get out of here myself."

James rose, grabbing his cup, and moved to leave the café. As he was walking out, his cell phone rang.

"Yeah." James said answering his phone.

"Hey Jaime! Whatcha doing?" James smiled.

"Nothing mate," James replied hearing other people's voices in the background. "What's going on? Is there a riot or is Emma have another meltdown?"

Manny hummed in thought. "A little of both actually. Marco kind of said something about Emma's English paper after she spent all day doing it yesterday. Safe to say that I'm not in harm's way."

"Wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?" James said.

"I was wondering if you had some spare time Friday? We could head up to The Ravine." stated Manny.

"Sure. After being assigned some little kid to watch after for the next _four months_ I think a good drink is exactly what I'll need." James said unlocking his car doors.

"I was thinking of something _after_ the club, but whatever." Manny said.

"Yeah, sure." James said getting into his car. He sat in the driver seat. "Just let me make sure that Declan _and_ Fiona have a way to and from if they go. The last thing we need is Fiona wrecking his car."

"Yeah, well, I'll see you at the game tonight. Bye!" Manny said before hanging up.

James only laughed as he put his phone in the cup holder. He was about to back out of the parking spot before he spotted a hearse pull behind him.

"What the hell?" James questioned as the vintage hearse parked beside him. The passenger door opened to reveal a girl with short reddish brown hair. "Tell me I'm seeing things."

James only watched in amazement as he saw a guy with black hair getting out of the driver's seat. The two closed the doors and walked towards The Dot hand-in-hand.

"People go on dates in hearses? Boy, Canadians are weird." James said before starting his car up and backing out.

At the end of the day, James had not forgotten about the couple in the hearse. He swore it was just an omen of their relationship, but Fiona had reassured him that she had seen stranger. He did not disbelieve her only because New Yorkers were weird too.

He was now walking back to his dorm (he did not drive _everywhere_) with a student known as Blue Chessex.

"She was practically throwing herself to me." Blue told James.

James shrugged. "I don't really know this Holly J, mate. I've ran into Heather a couple of times, but never really Holly. Weird as everyone else normally says the _exact_ opposite."

"I've seen her walking around sometimes." Blue said. "But, what about you and Fiona? You two are way too close don't you think?"

"Not really. I mean we're just friends basically because Declan and I are friends and he sometimes leaves her for his pet bird." James replied.

"Alright, you're going to have to tell me what this 'bird' business is. Fiona responds to it as if her life depends on it." Blue said.

"Bird is equivalent to the word 'girl' or 'chick' in my household mate. I call Fiona that because she prefers it. Something about flying away from her problems." James said. "I don't know mate and I really don't care."

"Hey Blue." Chantay Black said as she and Anya walked the opposite direction. "Where's Holly J?"

Blue shrugged as he and James continued walking.

"See what I mean? Even her friends think we're together and we're not." Blue said.

"Mate, you drew a picture of her while bored. You're either in love, sprung, or really, _really_ not that creative." James said as the two were currently walking in a parking lot where Declan and Fiona's mother's car was being worked on by Sean, Jay, and Towerz. "How's it coming?"

Sean looked at James. "Better. Thanks for the extra cash."

"As soon as I can have my car to myself, the better." James said.

"I understand." Sean said before wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his forearm. "Say, you talk to Emma today?"

"Last I heard, Marco trashed her paper that she had been working on." James said. "She exploded on him."

"That's Emma." Sean said.

"Cameron," Jay said. "You going to keep worrying about Greenpeace or are you going to finish this job?"

"I have to go check in on Fiona and then head back to my own dorm." James said.

"You check on her enough." Blue said.

"Yeah, but I just have a bad feeling about today. And it's not the feeling that we're going to lose against Smithdale either." James replied. "Trust me on this one. Declan is going to be with whoever and Fiona is going to have a meltdown. My prediction of the school year."

"That's because she has no friends but her boyfriend, her brother, and you." Jay said. "I tried to talk to her and she barely told me to fuck off."

"You tried to hit on her." Sean said. "Why don't you admit that you'll never get Manny, you'll never get Emma, Alex is gay, and Fiona is out of your league?"

"Fuck you Cameron. I don't see you with anyone. Not since Ellie." Jay said.

James chose that moment walk away with Blue following him.

"The people I know." James said as he entered the building. He began climbing the steps. "I can't believe that Ellie's bi."

"It's not really my problem." Blue said. "Wait, doesn't Holly J stay in this dorm?"

"Depends. You looking for a good root?" James responded.

While Blue did not know what that statement meant, he had a pretty good guess on what it meant.

"I'm not in any rush to have sex with Holly J." Blue said.

"You are such a bitch!"

"Go to hell Coyne!"

James and Blue looked at one another before nearly sprinting up the steps and going onto the fourth floor of the building (Fiona's chose for some reason) to see Fiona and Holly J standing directly in front of each other in a heated argument.

"Bird, what's going on?" James asked catching Fiona's attention.

"You mean next to her telling me that I can't design the school's cheerleading uniforms? Nothing. Everything's peachy!" Fiona stated.

"Well how can _you_ design something without the consent of a cheerleader which _I_ so happen to be a part of?" Holly J retorted. "You think you can run the shots here because your dad is some ambassador? Well I got news for you. Sinclairs don't bow to anyone. Not even each other."

"That's funny. Last I heard you basically kissed the ground Heather walks on." Fiona shot back.

"Fi, can I talk to you for a second? Privately?" James said.

"Sure." Fiona said shooting Holly J one final glare before stepping aside with James.

"Have you been drinking again?" James asked. Fiona did not reply, her blue eyes looking at the wall to her left. "You have. Bird, you're going to get yourself killed if you keep this up."

"Drinking helps me. So how about you either get with the program or back off?" Fiona replied.

"Fine. Drink. Just remember that your brother-"

"The one that's not here." Fiona interrupted.

"And boyfriend-"

"Who can be a douche." Fiona added.

James sighed. "Alright bird, I get it. You don't have many friends and it doesn't really make life easier being sober twenty-four seven. But believe me, a hangover is always ten times worse."

"You done Dr. Phil?" Fiona asked, still not looking at him.

"Sure bird." James said. "I'm going back to my room. Call me if you need me."

"I will." Fiona said before looking at Holly J. "You think you can get her away too?"

James looked at Blue. "I think I know how to get Holly J out of your hair." James then began to address Blue. "Hey mate, why don't you take Holly J out for a while, while I try to talk to Fiona? She's having a rough day."

"A rough day? Is that all? I have been-"

"Holly J," Blue stopped Holly J from continuing. "How about we go get something to eat? You can tell me there."

Holly J only sighed and followed Blue, not really arguing anymore. James watched the two go down the steps before sighing heavily.

"It has been a long day." James said before looking at Fiona. "Are you alright bird?"

"No." Fiona responded. "Sometimes, I don't know how I let Declan talk me into these sorts of things."

"Coming to UST? You had another plan?" Fiona gave James a look that told him the question should have been rhetorical. "Sorry. Didn't know you missed New York that much."

"It's… It's not that." Fiona replied. "I'm going to go lie down and try to forget this."

"Sure."James said before hugging her. He felt her flinch. "You alright bird?"

"Y-yeah… I just bumped into the door when I was arguing with Holly J and my arms a bit sore." Fiona said.

"Oh. Alright." James said releasing her. "See you later."

"Yeah." Fiona said as James began heading towards the steps.

James really had grown to worry about Fiona in the past two days. She seemed completely normal (though she would always be a bit different from others) one moment and then the next she would either be drunk or seconds from drinking. In a way, James had pinned Fiona as being a bird and not in the context he used it as, but an actual feathered, warm-blooded animal. When she was in her sanest, she was happy, humming, and "flying" about one place or the next. But then she would be a "caged" or "captured" bird and would become flustered and irritated and would resort to drinking. All in all, she was a bird.

Minutes later, James put the key into the lock and opened his dorm room to find Peter and Peter's friend, Sav Bhandari, working on something.

"Oh hey man, Sav came by to get some advice for his date with Anya." Peter said. "I told him that you were practically the player of all players. Especially after you know what."

James grinned. "Sure mate, what's the problem?"

"Well… The thing is…" Sav began.

"He's a virgin." Peter stated. "Totally wet behind the ears. A… What did you call it? Ankle biter?"

"Yeah." James said grabbing a Monster energy drink from the small refrigerator.

"What…? Whatever. I just have a small problem because I don't want to be bad." Sav said. "Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Some cheerleader having terrible sex with her boyfriend and then she runs off and tells the entire squad which tells the team which tells the school? I don't see a thing mate." James said as she sat on his bed.

Peter shrugged. "I don't really see the problem." Peter reached onto his headboard and grabbed a pack of cigarettes before tapping the carton and pulling one out. "If at first you don't succeed, try again. And again. Sooner or later she's going to be pleased."

"True." James said.

Sav sighed. "You two are really not helping. Derek and Danny were better help than this."

"Derek? Loser." James said before taking a large swallow of the energy drink. Peter glanced at James. "Tried to hit on Fi earlier for the tenth consecutive time."

"Why aren't _you_ trying to hit that?" Peter said. "If I wasn't with Mia I'd-"

"Cry over Darcy?" Sav interrupted.

James frowned. "Darcy?"

"She was my girlfriend in-between Vicky and Mia. She got to do some Peace Corps thing in Africa. She had to get a visa for America and everything." Peter said. "She won't be back here for another, I don't know, four, five years. Her sister's cut her hair and now dates some guy driving a hearse-"

"Seriously?" James cut Peter off.

Peter frowned. "Yeah? Did you see them or something?"

"I hope so. I'd hate to think that there is more than one person that drives a hearse around. Black hair? Emo-looking?" James questioned. Peter nodded. "Yeah. Then I saw them earlier leaving from The Dot."

"Creepy ass kid man. Like nothing gets to him." Peter said as he lit his cigarette. "Wrote a seriously dark and twisted story man. Had me freaked out for hours."

"And why did you even read it?" Sav asked.

Peter exhaled a cloud of smoke. "Alright, get this. So Mia and I took Bella out one day and we stopped by McDonald's to get something to eat where Clare and Eli were eating. I, just being me, asked if they were doing homework because, if you know Clare, she's a straight nerd. Business before pleasure all the time. And she says no." Peter paused and exhaled more smoke. "So then Eli gets up and tells me about this story he was writing and about the ending. He said he had just got the perfect ending to it. So I read it."

"I didn't know that you were that big of a chicken mate." James said with a smirk. "No wonder Mia likes to be on top."

"Say what you want. That guy is possessed." Peter said before a knock came on the door. "If that's Vicky I'm sick."

James opened the door to see Manny.

"Hey. Did you need something?" James asked.

"I, uh, left something here Tuesday." Manny said, her eyes looking behind James.

"Oh, yeah." James said. "I'll get it for you. Come in."

James allowed Manny to enter the room as he went to his bed. He reached under his bed and revealed a black lacey bra, which Manny took.

"Thanks." Manny said. "Em was completely pissed when I didn't return it. I lied and said that I had it at the washers. So now I have to actually go take it to get washed."

"Before or after the game love? Don't you have to cheer?" James said.

Manny sucked her teeth. "Man, I almost forgot. I have to go." Manny kissed James's cheek. "See you later Jaime!" Manny then glared at Peter. "Jerk."

With that, she left the dorm room. Peter only flicked his cigarette butt in the trashcan while Sav sat stunned.

"You had sex with _Manny Santos_?" Sav asked James.

James shrugged. "It happens."

"It happens to who? It's never happened to me." Sav said before sighing. "Man, have I been missing out on a lot?"

"No shit." Peter stated as he and James began laughing, James now lying back on his bed.

"Alright, that's it. After the game, to celebrate our win, I'm going to have sex with Anya." Sav said.

"No point in telling us this. We don't really care." Peter said before getting up from his bed. "Now, I have to go find Mia so we can go get Bella." James frowned slightly. "Isabella always comes to the first home game and Homecoming. So expect to see her a lot."

"Alright. I'll be here." James said as Sav rose as well. "You leaving too?"

"I do play halfback." Sav said walking behind Peter to the door. "See you later James."

"Right." James said as the duo left.

James closed his eyes to take a quick nap, his mind replaying the day so far. Declan and Jane were still sneaking around, but so was he right? But there was a _huge_ difference. Jane's boyfriend was straight and Manny's was, well, Marco. Although, both James and Declan have had sex with both girls and neither of the girls' boyfriends knew. Strange.

James then thought about Bobby for some odd reason. He hated the guy and has only met him once in his entire life. There was something about Bobby Beckonridge that just made James feel ill at ease. To James, Bobby just tried too hard to act as if he was one of the boys and chose to see Fiona away from Declan. Seriously, James thought that there was something going on between Bobby and Fiona and not in a good way.

Then there was Fiona. She seemed to be irritated after lunch, which was not a good thing. That means that sooner or later, he should be getting a phone call telling him to pick her up because she's drunk and she doesn't want Declan to know. Sometimes James wondered how he tended to befriend people with siblings.

But his mind could not think about anything else as he fell asleep. College had taken a toll on his mind.

"Wakey, wakey!" James groaned. So cheerful. So playful. So annoying. This voice could only belong to one person.

"Do you have to be so loud Fi?" And he was there too. James opened his eyes to see the Coyne twins staring down at him, Fiona bending so she was closer to James's face.

"You need to get up sleepy head or you're going to miss the game." Fiona said with a smile.

"I thought you and Bobby were going on a date bird?" James said tiresomely.

"Well," Fiona stood up straight. "He has a test tomorrow and has to do some studying instead." James at up and saw the smile on Fiona's face.

"I'm going to hate why you're smiling, aren't I bird?" James asked.

"So you know how we're going to the same school for the Big Sibling Program?" James nodded. "Well, we get to watch after brothers!"

"Brothers? So you and I will be-"

"Tutoring them and doing other things together. Now, I don't have to sit with some completely annoying kid for hours because you'll be there with me." Fiona said.

James sighed. "Bird, I don't know why you're so happy. We're still going to have to be separated while meeting them."

"But afterwards we can go together because we'll be assigned to the Torres brothers." Fiona said.

James blinked. "How'd you two get in here?"

"Peter just left a minute ago with Mia's daughter." Declan said.

"Oh." James said before throwing his legs over the side of his bed. He rubbed his eyes before yawning. "This day just won't end."

"Come on, get your shoes." Fiona said.

Although he was seriously tired, James complied. Not much to argue with. He had already said that he was going. And once his keys were in hand and shoes were on his feet, Fiona opened the door.

"You know, earlier today you didn't seem like you wanted to go to the game bird." James said. "What's with the change of attitude?"

"I'm not drunk if that's what you're thinking." Fiona said. "I just feel happy."

James glanced at Declan who shrugged, his hands in his pockets.

"She's known to be quite the actress." Declan said.

"I'll have to remember that." James said as the trio walked out of the room.

Seeing James and the Coyne twins together was nothing new on campus. For the past couple of days, the trio had gotten to know each other quite well. Well, not including the fact that James refused to tell who his parents were.

Then again, the chances of them believing him were slim to none.

The Morton Stadium was a place where the University of Southern Toronto Raptors football team played. James had seen the stadium once before but never this packed. As he walked with the Coyne twins to find a seat (they had all paid the season bundle to get in to the games with just a flash of a card) in the stands, he noticed that Banting had a large turnout for this away game.

"This is going to be such a good game!" Fiona said happily as she sat in-between Declan and James, neither of the two boys really paying her much attention.

"Yeah. Too bad I have a feeling we're going to lose." James said.

Fiona frowned. "Some school spirit…"

At halftime, UST were down by a field goal, a smirk on James face while Fiona sat a bit annoyed. While she may have not been the _biggest_ sports fanatic in the world, she was loyal to her school _and_ hated being proved wrong.

"Bird, it's a wonderful thing you didn't try to bet me." James said. James then looked over to Declan. "What's eating you?"

"Nothing." Declan responded.

Now Fiona frowned. "Sure Dex? You're kind of spacing out on us."

"I'm fine, seriously." Declan said. "And by the way Jaime, I don't think we're going to lose this game, so don't count Fi out just yet."

James scoffed. "Believe what you want mate." James rose. "I'm going to get a snack or something. Either of you want something?"

"I'm good." Declan said.

"I'll come with you." Fiona said rising as well. "I really don't have anything better to do."

"Right." James said.

When the two had made it to the stands at the stadium, James was surprised at the sight of his crush talking to another guy. The two seemed to be really close as Manny's smile never faltered. He thought that if he could just move around them without being spotted than things would be more bearable, but that was not the case as she spotted him.

"Jaime!" Manny called grabbing the mysterious man's hand. "I want you to meet someone."

James caught the slight frown on Fiona's face, but did not question it.

"Jaime," Manny began. "This is my older brother, Carlos. Carlos, Jaime Nichols."

"Wassup?" Carlos asked with a nod of his head.

"Nothing much." James responded.

"Jaime is a friend of mine. He's from D.C." Manny said to her older brother before looking at James. "Carlos lives in Vancouver and came down here for a few weeks to visit. He studied at Washington State for a while. He's a 'lawyer'."

Carlos shook his head. "Sisters… I'm-"

"No one really cares about parliament and House of Commons and other boring stuff." Manny interrupted her brother. "Well, maybe Jaime would. He is a Law student."

"…" Carlos glanced at James. "Isn't your mother some senator?"

Fiona frowned. "She is?"

James stood frozen, wishing he had stayed back and did some studying like Bobby did. Even if James doubted that that was what the boy was doing.

"My mom is one of the two shadow senators of D.C." James answered. "Gwyneth Nichols."

Carlos nodded. "I thought so. You kind of blew through some money in Australia. But it was kind of hush so I guess it's no wonder than no one else knows."

James smirked. "What can I say? I love a good party on the beach."

"Your mom is a senator? Why haven't you told me Jaime?" Manny asked.

"Or me." Fiona added.

"It's not something I go around shouting." James answered. "So how about we get a snack and go back to the game?" Fiona sighed but nodded anyway. "I'll see you around Manny."

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Manny asked. James nodded before stepping aside with her. Manny then began speaking in a quiet tone. "My brother kind of thinks that Marco and I are on the verge of being engaged or whatever. But like I said, it's only until Marco comes out to his parents."

"I understand love. I don't hold it against you." James responded with a smile. "We still on for Saturday?"

"Definitely." replied the cheerleader. "Meet me at The Ravine?" James nodded. "Good. Now I have to get back out there before Paige has a cow. Or another one. She looks really bloated lately, right?"

James smiled slightly before Manny walked away. He then turned to see Fiona's curious face and Carlos talking to another woman a few feet away.

"What was that about?" Fiona asked.

"Nothing bird." James said. "Let's just get a snack and head back to the game."

"Sure…" Fiona said a bit unsure.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: Reasons to Lie_**

There were four large reasons why he hated getting up when he did not have to. One, Emma Nelson. Despite the two being friends, whenever he helped her with whatever, she took charge. Two, Fiona Coyne. Never a dull moment with her nor a quiet one. Three, Peter Stone. His roommate had proven to be quite annoying when he wanted to be. Though it was in good nature, it was still annoying. Finally, and most recently, helping design a school magazine known as The Core with Ellie Nash. Ellie, herself, was not the problem; it was actually Ellie's friend, Jesse. He was bossier than Emma was with more ambition than anyone else James had ever seen.

But today, today was different. Today would be a fifth reason to all of this. And his name was Adam Torres. He was the student James was assigned to be a "big brother" to. Of course, James did not personally know the guy as of the moment, but he felt it in his gut that he would eventually hate the boy. The poor bastard had a death wish without even knowing it.

As James slipped out of his room, he dialed Fiona's number for two reasons: to make sure she was ready and to make sure she was sober.

"Hey!" answered the female Coyne. "What took you so long? I said to be ready in thirty minutes, not forty-five."

"Didn't know you were that good in math bird." James responded.

"Ha-ha," Fiona said. "Just get over here fast. I hear Holly J got some kid name Eli."

"The same kid _you_ were supposed to have before you switched for whatever reason?" asked James. "I'm on my way right now bird. Meet me in front of the building."

"Sure. Bye." Fiona said.

"Bye." James responded before hanging up and slipping his phone in his pocket.

On his way out, he ran into Spinner, Jimmy, and Marco in the small lobby in the dorm building.

"Hey, going to meet one of those little kids at Degrassi?" Spinner asked. James nodded. "Man, I remember the days when we were there. Remember them Jimmy?"

"If you mean me pulling a fire alarm so you could graduate, then yes, I do remember." Jimmy responded.

"Uh, El told me to pass on a message to you." Marco said to James before he left the building. "Meeting at her place later on tonight. Don't be late. That part was added by Alex, but I'm sure it means all the same."

James nodded. "Thanks and tell her I'll be there."

Leaving the building, James made a mental memo to exchange number with his future co-worker or whatever. The Core was meant to be something to keep him away from, well, everyone he normally was. That included Emma, Manny, Fiona, Declan, Blue, Peter, and Mia. He hardly talked to Sav and had already admitted in having a small problem with Derek. J.T and Toby usually stayed busy doing whatever they did, so he did not attempt to bother them, and Sean was normally in class, at work, or sleep. Plus, hanging out with him brought an awkward moment with Emma and thus another meltdown occurred.

Getting into his car, James tossed his notebook out of the passenger seat into the back and started the car up. It was going to be a long drive to Degrassi, a long talk with the Torres brothers, and a long drive back. If only he didn't have to do this.

"It looks old." Fiona commented as the duo arrived at Degrassi. James nearly laughed at the look on Fiona's face. Then again, the always fashionable Coyne had a real distaste for old and stale. "I hope that we're not _too_ late."

"For the fiftieth time, we're not." James said parking in a spot and turning his car off. "Come on. Let's go find these brothers and get the hell out of here."

Fiona smiled. "You don't like kids, do you?"

"Not at all." James said before getting out of the car. Fiona followed him and the two began walking towards the front of the building. "This is nothing like Emerson."

"You went to Emerson?" Fiona asked and James nodded. "Vandy Prep."

"I kind of figured that out earlier when Declan told me." James said as the two entered the school.

"It's even worse on the inside." Fiona stated.

James laughed a bit. "No one can be as modernized as you bird. Now, let's go find this Mr. Simpson character. Bet his a woftam."

"A what?" Fiona questioned.

"Waste of fucking time and money." James explained. "In other words, my uncle." Fiona gave a nod before spotting Holly J. James saw this and sighed. "Holly J," the redhead paused in her advance. "You know where the front office is?"

"This way." Holly J said. "I swear you two make a cute lost couple."

"Why don't you go find Blue?" Fiona asked.

"Because unlike you two, I actually want to pass this stupid class." Holly J said before the trio walked down the hall with Holly J's lead. They soon came to the front office. "No thank yous are necessary, but I still want to hear them."

"Thanks mate." James said. Fiona simply rolled her eyes lazily. "From both of us."

"Whatever." Holly J said. "Just make sure that-"

"Ah," Snake said opening the door. "You three must be from UST. Come this way. They're waiting in the cafeteria."

James and the two girls began following Snake who was filling them in on the Degrassi history, though none of the college students gave him much attention. They soon came to the cafeteria where James immediately spotted the weird kid with the hearse, or as Peter liked to refer to him as, the "creepy ass kid."

"Alright," Snake said. "This is Adam Torres, Drew Torres, and Eli Goldsworthy."

Holly J's shoulders noticeably slumped when she saw Eli, something that neither Fiona nor James missed. Evidently, Holly J must have known this guy.

"I'll leave you six alone." Snake said before walking away.

"So, which one of you is Adam?" James asked. The boy with a hat raised his hand. "Let's go over here."

"Uh, we're supposed to go together." another boy said. "Our mom is kind of like… Well she's a bit crazy sometimes and I'm supposed to look after my little brother."

"You must be Drew." James said. Drew nodded. "Fine."

Fiona threw an arm around James's neck. "I told you we'd be put together."

"Lucky me." muttered the redhead to James right.

"Alright mate, this way." James said. "I guess we'll talk in the cafeteria. The whole introduction and all."

"This way." Fiona said to the two boys in a kind voice as she and James led them a few tables away from Holly J.

As soon as the four sat at a table, James glanced at Adam.

"What?" Adam asked.

"Nothing. There's just…" James paused as he gained a look from Fiona. "I don't know. Something's off about you mate. Don't take it personal, but I can feel something not right with this picture."

"He's as normal as anyone else." Drew stated. "And what's with the 'mate' business? You Australian because you don't sound like one."

"My dad is Australian and I spent some time down there with my uncle and grandfather." James answered.

"Since he forgot to do the introductions," stated the girl to James's right. "My name is Fiona and this is James. But call him Jaime. It makes him mad."

"Are you two dating?" Adam asked curiously.

"No. He's just my best friend and my brother's friend." Fiona answered.

James wondered why Fiona did not tell them about Bobby, but crossed it out of his mind because frankly, he hated the guy.

"So you guys go to Smithdale right?" Adam asked.

"UST." James corrected.

"Oh yeah. UST." Adam replied dryly. "How could I forget about them?"

Fiona grinned. "How about we start with a small introduction about each other? From there, we'll see what happens."

After the meeting with the Torres brothers, James, Fiona, and Holly J were in the front office with Snake as he talked on the phone. They knew that they had to do this for the next four months and the planning had to be precise. Their grades depended on this.

"Alright. Bye." Snake said before getting off of the phone. "Um, I don't know how much I can thank you for this. Then again, I know that you're doing this for the grade, right?"

"It was our pleasure." Holly J said with a smile that made Fiona openly roll her eyes.

"Um," James had no clue on what to say, but he had to say something to stop the two girls from arguing again. "Fiona and my 'brothers' are, well, brothers. Therefore we'll be working together a lot."

"I see no problem with that." Snake said.

"Um, I have to go." Holly J said backing towards the door. "See you..." Holly J paused as she met Fiona's icy stare. She then looked at James. "I'll see _you_ later Jaime."

"Whatever." Fiona said as Holly J left. "Come on Jaime. I have tons of work to do. New ideas for new things."

"Right." James said as the two began to leave the school. "Something's wrong with that Adam kid."

"Leave him alone." Fiona stated.

"I can't help it bird." James replied. "I just have a really strange feeling about him. Kind of like-"

"Jaime, let it drop." Fiona interrupted. "He's just a normal boy like you were. Well, I doubt that you were _anything_ normal." James saw the playful smile and brushed it off as the two continued to walk. "I think Holly J has a thing for you."

"Nah. She just wants me to put in a good word with Blue. Nothing else." James said. "I must say. She knows how to use her resources."

"More like use people." Fiona stated. "Let's get something to eat and go back to my place. I want to show you those designs."

"Sure." James said.

It took the duo around half an hour to get back to Fiona's dorm room where they ran into Chantay and Danny Van Zandt.

"Well look what we walked into." Fiona said with a smile.

James only grinned. It was painfully obvious that _nothing_ was going on. Danny was comfortably lying in Chantay's bed while Chantay was sitting on the edge of Fiona's bed. If anything, the two were just talking.

"Hey," replied Chantay. "How was your first day babysitting?"

"Not bad." Fiona said moving to her dresser. She opened her drawer to retriever her sketch book. "Jaime here was going to look over some sketches. Maybe get them put in The Core."

James blinked before sighing heavily. "Fuck…"

"What's wrong with you?" Chantay asked.

James looked at the time on his phone.

"I still have two hours to get there." James said. "Why does she have to work so late?"

"I don't know, but sit, sit, sit. You have to see this." Fiona said shoving James onto her bed next to Chantay. She handed James her sketch book. "Look at them and give me your honest opinion."

"Man, tough break," Danny said rising off of the bed. "Chantay, I'm going to go ahead and-"

"I'll go with you. When Fi's in this mood, you do _not_ want to be around." Chantay said.

"Thanks a lot mate." James muttered the second girl before Chantay gave him a wink. "You know, you're a lot more help when I _don't _need it."

"See you two later. Don't break the bed." Chantay teased as she left with Danny.

"These are real good bird." James said as he scanned the pictures. "When'd you-"

"So who's your dad?" Fiona quickly asked. James paused and glanced up at her. "Come on, tell me. I won't tell. It's not like I have a lot of people to talk to anyway."

"Bird, telling you who my dad is isn't going to do you much justice. Just be glad that you know who my mom is." replied James, praying that she let the subject go.

But, this was Fiona he was talking about. The stubborn Fiona that is.

"Please?" Fiona asked.

Sighing heavily, James glanced at her. "Have you ever seen the movie, _The Lottery_?"

"Only fifty times. Best movie ever." Fiona said. "And Michael Lee Wilder is by far the greatest actor of all times for not only playing his older self in the movie, but directing it."

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, that movie is by far the largest piece of trash I have ever seen in my life." James stated.

Fiona frowned. "Why are we talking about that movie again?"

"Because he wrote it for me, his only living, breathing son." James said. "And to make the analogy that my mom 'won the lottery' because she was one in fifteen girls to have actually gotten pregnant with the guy is a load of bullshit." Fiona gasped. "Now you know why I don't really like talking about my-"

"Oh my…" James was frightened by the strange sparkle in Fiona's eyes. It did not take a genius to know that her wheels were turning as she began to piece everything together. Then again, the movie did tell a lot. "So, you're like really rich. That's why you said you hated your car because it was a present from your dad."

"Bingo." James said with a small smile.

"I'll be right back. Don't move." Fiona said moving towards the small bathroom.

James sighed before looking at her sketches. The girl had a real talent for designing clothes. Of course, he would never admit to knowing fashion the way he did. He blamed his mother for that one, seeing as she always could tell which item was name-brand and which item was off-brand simply by glancing at the item.

And that rubbed off of him somehow.

His thoughts were broken when he heard Fiona's cell phone ring. Considering that she had answered his phone a number of times, he figured he could pay her back just this once.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hello? Who is this?" Connecting the dots, James realized that this was Bobby.

"Jaime, Fiona's friend. She's-" seeing Fiona rush out of the bathroom with wet hands James paused. "She's right here."

"Hey Bobby I… No, that's just Jaime. You know, Dex's friend…" James was now confused. Any other time Fiona liked to stake claim in James seeing as he was her only friend and Declan had more. But now he was Declan's friend for some reason. "Alright. Alright I'll see you soon… I lo…." Fiona sighed and hung up. "What the hell were you doing answering my phone?"

James frowned. "Didn't that it would be a problem mate. You seem to answer mine a lot."

"That's different. You don't have a girlfriend." Fiona answered.

"Fiona is there something wrong?" she did not answer him, just lying on Chantay's bed. "Fiona?"

"I think you should leave." Fiona finally said. "Before Bobby gets here."

"Fiona is there something going on between you two?" James asked. "Fiona, answer me."

"I don't have to answer you. Now go!" Fiona ordered.

James rose from his seat. "Listen Fiona, if there's anything going on, you can tell me." Fiona sat up and gave James a pleading look to leave. "I'm going. But you'd best call if something happens, okay?" Fiona nodded. "See you later."

James did not know whether or not something was going on, but his despise for Bobby told him that something was. So here he was, walking down the hallway to the stairs to leave the building. On his way to the stairs, he heard a familiar voice moaning in pleasure, followed by the sounds of a rocking bed and grunts.

"Declan! Declan!" Jane screamed at the top of her lungs.

James smiled. If Gavin did not hear that, then he probably deserved to be cheated on. Brushing his friends luck aside, James made his way down the steps. He was on his way descending the second flight before a voice called out to him.

"Hey Jaime," James turned to see Manny in a wife-beater and shorts, a smile etched on her face. Walking towards her, he saw everything perfectly through the top she had on. "Emma's got a meeting with some environmentalist and I have an hour to do whatever. Do you have time?"

James felt his cell phone vibrate. He took it out of his pants pocket and looked at it. Fiona. Smiling, he clicked ignore and looked at Manny.

"I do now."

Manny took him by the hand and led him into her dorm room, closing the door behind him.

"I missed you." Manny said kissing James. James felt her fingers gripping his shirt and decided to discard it for her. "Besides, I owe you a favor don't I?"

"And what might that favor be love?" James asked with a smirk.

Manny gave him a gentle push on her bed, him sitting up and looking at her. She knelt onto her knees in front of him, grabbing his pants.

"You don't really have to-"

"Ssh… Emma taught me a really good trick." Manny said.

James's mind did a backflip for a moment as he pictured just _how_ Emma could teach Manny _anything_ in this subject. But then focused on the brunette who had pulled his pants down to his ankles, a smile still on her face.

Gripping the waistband to his boxers, Manny pulled them down at a painfully slow speed before tossing her own top aside. James realized that Manny must hated wearing undergarments within her own home as he stared at her breast.

"Now, here we go." Manny said gripping his tool. James let out a small breath. Her hands were soft and cool. Manny began pumping slowly. "Don't blink."

James looked down at the woman who began to lick the tip of engorged pole. James continued to watch the erotic sight as she kept her eyes on him. Dragging her tongue along the shaft and back to the head, James doubted that Manny was a novice in the field. And if that was so, Emma must be a genius.

Manny gave the head a small kiss before taking it into her mouth. The action caused James's fingers to clench for a moment as he watched the brunette take him into her mouth inch by inch. Then she began to bob her head up and down while one of her hands massaged his balls. James restrained himself from forcing Manny to go faster, but his hand found the way her head, his fingers going through the dark tresses. Manny gave a moan and the vibrations nearly sent James over the edge. Thankfully, he was no rookie to the game.

Manny gripped him lightly and pulled him out of her mouth, stroking James with her right hand while the left still rolled his balls in her palm.

"Watch." Manny instructed him again.

"I'm watching love." James responded.

Manny came closer to him and positioned his dick in between her breast, smashing the two soft fleshy organs together. She began to move her breast sensually up and down while James watched with great interest. Manny's eyes never broke off of his as her hot tongue began to lick the tip once more. She began to speed up her ministrations, causing James to let out a low grunt.

And then she stopped.

"Save that for the final." Manny said moving to his lap.

Instinctively, James's mouth latched onto one of her nipples, sucking it like a starving baby. This gained him a moan from the brunette goddess and that urged him to suck harder. By the way Manny's hands were pushing him towards her breast while her back was arched, James knew what kind of attention to give her and switched to the other breast while his right hand played with her right breast.

"Your mouth is so fucking hot." Manny moaned out.

Manny gave a childish yelp as she felt James's hands grip her waist and she went vertical. James turned her around so that her back pressed against his chest, and his hands went back to her breasts. Meanwhile, Manny had turned her head and the two began kissing lustfully.

James took a hand and snaked it down her flat stomach towards the brim of her shorts. Slipping the hand into her pants, he was mildly surprised and annoyed that she had bothered to wear panties this time. However, his fingers moved into the fabric and rubbed his target lightly. She moaned into his mouth before his middle and index fingers plunged into her. James's thumb glazed her clit and Manny's body arched into his hand more. Smiling, James continued to pleasure her with his hand while her body began to writhe more and more. His fingers began to move at a high speed causing Manny's eyes to clench shut for a moment and her lips momentarily left James's. With one high-pitched squeak she came on his hand and began panting lightly, her forehead beginning to sweat.

"You have some magical fingers, I swear." Manny said grabbing his hands from her shorts. She brought them to her lips and sucked his digits dry, a smile coming to her face once more. "You're right. I do taste good."

That sight alone caused James's to nearly come himself. And as if reading his mind, Manny got up from his lap and pulled her shorts and panties down. He watched her walk to her dresser, her lower cheeks jiggling with each step. She produced a condom and quickly ripped it out of its pack.

"When Emma gets drunk, there's no telling what she'll do." Manny answered his unasked question as she slipped the condom onto him. "There. Now, let's have some _real_ fun."

The statement caused James to laugh a bit as she turned around and hovered over him, grabbing his dick once more. She pumped it lightly as she descended on it, her back once more against his chest. Her hips began to gyrate causing both of them to moan simultaneously.

"You're so big." Manny said with her eyes closed.

James cupped her breasts once more before she began to bounce up and down. The pressure of his lower regions caused James to squeeze her breasts harder, and in retrospect she clenched her walls below. Soon, James began to buck up into her, the sound of flesh smacking now accompanying their moans of pleasure.

"God…" Manny let out as she sped up.

Not to be outdone, James also sped up in his thrusts as well. After a few minutes of hectic and powerful thrusts, Manny gave another high-pitch sound and her body quivered. James allowed her to ride out her orgasm and leaned backwards, taking her with him.

"Tomorrow, I call top." James whispered in her ear.

"But for today," Manny said sitting up. She pulled him out of her before lying flush on top of him. "I'm on top."

James smiled as the two began to kiss again, this time more passionate than anything. Manny felt James's member tapping against her thigh and she looked down at it.

"Well, seems as if _someone_ is full of energy today." she said before lifting her lower half up. She grabbed his rock-solid organ before placing inside her once more, both of them gasping in pleasure as she lowered herself down. "Now it's time for the real stuff."

James cocked an eyebrow before Manny sat up and began to rock back and forth slowly as if doing a erotic dance. This made James think about just turning her over and having his way with her, but he remembered their recently made deal. She's in charge for the remainder of this period. James hands held onto her waist as his eyes nearly pleading with Manny to go fast. And faster she went.

"Fuck!" James groaned as she switched from rocking to bouncing.

Manny kept her efforts up, despite feeling the end coming. And after another groan of satisfaction, she felt James's body shoot up into hers and a sigh of release came from his lips. This was only seconds after her body shook, experiencing her third climax of the day. She collapsed onto James trying to regain her breath.

"Damn…" Manny said. "It's a good thing… You don't date Fiona… I'd be jealous."

James laughed silently as his mind then darted to the subject of Fiona. Something was wrong and now he felt bad ignoring her call for sex. Well, he _almost_ felt bad about it. He was her best friend so it was only natural that she called him whenever something went wrong. His mind paused on a terrible thought.

What if something did go wrong? What if Bobby snapped on her?

"Jaime," Manny said looking up at him. James looked into her brown eyes, not even noticing his hand was rubbing her back. "We're sticky."

James looked at area between Manny's thighs and his own thighs, seeing Manny's juices there. It had not occurred to him that she came that much, but he brushed it off. Nothing a shower couldn't solve.

"I think I'm beginning to grow addicted to you." Manny said.

"Me too love." James said as she slid up to kiss him. "You're really a minx, did you know that?"

"Well, this minx wants to go again." Manny said. "You think you can keep up?"

Although he was still thinking about Fiona, he only smiled and kissed her back to answer her. However, before the two could get back into their rhythm, the door opened.

Both turned their heads to see Emma.

"I'm not even going to ask." Emma said moving towards the bathroom.

Manny and James laughed, both praying that Saturday, the blonde kept herself preoccupied elsewhere. Or else.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5: Working Out_**

Saturday came quite quickly and for James, that was alright. He needed the small break. Adam was not as annoying as he thought, a bit sarcastic, but he could handle it. Sans the sarcasm, Adam was a cool guy. As well as Drew. James had no problem with Drew, but Fiona did. She swore up and down that the boy, despite having a girlfriend, was after her. As for Holly J… James was confused about her. She was devoted to her grade, no doubt, but she just could not put up with Eli.

Speaking of "putting up" with someone, James eyed Peter (who was smoking of course), while Victoria sat next to a lying James on James's bed.

"Vicky," stated Peter. "I'm not going out there tonight."

"Oh come on. I have to bet on _someone_." Victoria responded. "And we both know that you're the best driver there is."

"I'm not racing tonight. I promised Mia to-"

"Deal with that brat? Tch, you've become her bitch." Victoria said.

"Whatever man." Peter said.

James smiled a bit. Peter and Victoria argued like a married couple some times. He found it very amusing because no matter how angry Peter got, Victoria would always come back the next day.

"Hey, Jaime," stated the blonde on his bed. "You think you could race that Nissan of yours for me?"

"Don't go dragging him into that. Jesus, Vicky. Do you turn _every_ man into a criminal?" Peter asked.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "You're not helping Peter."

"I'm actually about to go grab a bite to eat." said James as he sat up. "I hope you two don't ruin the room while I'm out."

"I'd kick her out first." Peter muttered before taking another drag on the cigarette. Peter released a cloud of smoke through his nostrils. "And that's if I let her live that far."

James smirked as he put his shoes on.

"Just clean up before the cops arrive, mate." James said.

Victoria slapped James's arm. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Believe me Vick, I want to help you," James said standing up. "But I can't." James grabbed his keys. "Plus, I have to be at The Ravine tonight. Kind of promised I'd be there."

"You should race for me… But it's your lost." Victoria said.

James grinned. "I'm sure mate." James looked at Peter. "If Manny stops by, tell her I stepped out, okay mate?"

"No problem." Peter said as James left.

James idly wondered if Peter ever slept with Victoria whenever he left the two alone. A part of him believed so. Then again, who in their right mind would put Victoria over Mia? James shook his head. That was a wrong thing to think about. Someone somewhere probably did. In fact, he was sure there was.

Walking down the steps James spotted Jane kissing Spinner as the larger man leaned against the wall.

"Declan must be busy…" James muttered quietly as he continued his way out of the building.

Reaching the parking lot, James was met by a blinding sunlight. He was used to seeing the sun at its worse, but today was near unbearable for some reason.

"Jaime!" James muttered a curse beneath his breath before turning to see J.T. "Hey, I was looking for Manny and Emma. Have you seen them?" James shook his head for no. "They must've gone to the movies. Oh well."

"Were you supposed to go with them?" asked James.

"Hell no." J.T said. "Me at a chick flick with two girls who only see me as a friend is just plan wrong." James grinned slightly. "But, uh, I have to ask you a small question. You know Tinsley right?"

"Girl that's been hanging around Fi's boyfriend and Declan. What about her?" James replied.

"Well," began J.T. "Her friend, Trish, says that she has a 'thing' for me. And if the rumors about her are true…"

"I see." James said. "Well, I can't really help you mate. I can ask around, but that's about it."

"No problem." J.T said. "Where were you headed anyway?"

"Get something to eat." answered James.

"Right," J.T said.

A car passed the two, the driver blowing the horn at James, who waved.

"Was that…?"

"Heather Sinclair? Yeah." James answered J.T's unfinished question. "She's cool. A little mean, but what girl isn't, right?"

"Right." J.T said. "See you later then."

"Sure." James said heading for his car again.

During the past few days, James felt a bad feeling in his gut. Something, somewhere, was going on. This feeling came during his first talk with Fiona after the day he left her dorm room. They talked over the phone, which was not weird considering that she normally called him to tell him about what she felt like was important, but this talk was odd. James did most of the talking and when she hung up, it was a rushed good-bye. Declan also found this weird, but chose to stay out of his sister's business… Or so he said. James knew that his male friend was probably asking around to see if anyone else has noticed her strange behavior without Fiona knowing.

As James started his car, his cell phone rang. He checked the ID to see that it was the female Coyne.

"Hey." he answered.

"Hey," still, her voice sounded a bit unsure and lacked her normal energy. "Can you meet me somewhere? I wanted to ask you for a favor."

"A favor? Sure. I'll be there. Where are you?" James asked.

"The Dot." was her answer.

James mentally slapped himself. Of course she was at The Dot. Where else would she be?

"I'm on my way." James said.

"Okay. Bye." Fiona said as she hung up.

James sighed as he hung up and put his phone in his cup holder. This was probably going to be something bad. He just knew it.

Upon arriving at The Dot, James noticed that Spinner was working, which was great because he really did not want to deal with the new waitress they had. Her name was Bianca or Briana… Something like that. A senior in high school, James knew that much because she nearly shouted it to some perverted old guy a few days ago.

Fiona sat with a cup of coffee, James presumed, and a distant look on her face.

"Something wrong bird?" James said, attempting to make himself known to the mind-wandering girl.

Fiona snapped back into the present and gave James a sorry attempt for her normal welcoming smile.

"No. Just thinking." replied Fiona. "I, um, I need you to do me a _huge_ favor."

"And what is this favor?" James asked.

"I need you to sign a lease on a condo for me." James's facial expression seemed to ask all the necessary questions without raising his voice as Fiona only sighed to answer them. "I want to move to something… Spacier."

"Spacier?" repeated James.

"Plus," Fiona continued as if "spacier" was indeed a word. "I need to get some space between Chantay. I thought being roommates with her could work but it's not." James sighed. "Please Jaime? You could sign it as…" Fiona paused. "Your father's last name. No one would know it's you."

"Fi, what's going on?" James asked. "And don't just blame this on Chantay, because I room with Peter. You wouldn't believe how annoying hearing someone knock at four o'clock in the morning is."

"…" Fiona sat quietly, which again unnerved James. "That's it. I just like having my own personal space and Chantay doesn't know what that means."

"So why not switch dorms?" questioned James.

"Because I don't want to!" Fiona snapped back before sighing. "Jaime, will you do this for me? Please? I can't go to Dex because he'd be like you… Only worse."

"Isn't Bobby rich? Why not ask him?" James said.

"Because my mom would have _another_ reason to blame me if Bobby and I got a condo. Or even if he bought one with me nearby." Fiona said. "It's just a simple signature. I'll handle the bill, I promise. You can even get a room."

"If it's going to be _my_ condo, I'd better." James replied with a smile. He saw Fiona's eyes light up after he said that but only for a brief moment. "Bird, I'm not going to lie to you. I _will_ tell Declan about this eventually. But… If it makes you happier, I'll see how many girls I can get to brighten his mood."

Fiona nearly snorted at the comment.

"Thanks Jaime. I owe you one big time." Fiona said. "I'll have the paperwork at your place by tomorrow, I promise."

"Tomorrow? You must've given this some thought or move really fast." James said.

Fiona shrugged. "It's been on my mind for some time."

"Bird," James said. "You know that I'm only doing this for you because I did it with my own parents, right? But eventually, you're going to have to tell me what's really bothering you. I had to with my mom."

Fiona nodded and her eyes gave James the feeling that something drastic was happening. Something that caused her grief, sorrow, or just straight up pain, but he could not guess what it was. Not yet.

"So, are you going to The Ravine later?" Fiona said in a sorry attempt to change the subject.

James knew what she was doing and decided to go along with it.

"Yeah." James answered with a small smile.

The two actually had a nice conversation for the remainder of their meeting, although James had not forgotten the sadden look in Fiona's eyes. In fact, he saw the look in her eyes again once Bobby called to tell her to meet him somewhere. She had told him that it had something to do with a present, but James did not care about that much. He would always hate Bobby for an inexplicable reason.

After James arrived back to his dorm room, he paused outside his door to listen. This was his and Peter's safety precaution on 'cock-blocking' the one another. Hearing nothing but Peter's radio playing _Sandman _by Metallica.

Opening the door, James was completely shocked… Sort of.

"I knew you two had a thing mate," James said ignoring Victoria as she desperately tried to strap her bra back on while Peter just lied in bed. "It's really no point in hiding it anymore."

"Why are you back here so early?" Peter asked.

"Call it a hunch." replied James as he went to retrieve the last of his treasured energy drink. He frowned as he held the can in his hand and turned towards Peter. "You drink one of my Monsters?"

Peter pointed to Victoria. "She did."

James's grey eyes seemed to calm down a bit as he closed the door before plopping on his bed.

"You owe me a drink mate." James stated as he opened the can and began to drink it before he paused and gave Peter and Victoria a smug smile. "Unless you _needed_ the energy, then think nothing of it."

"Oh please. It got him to do this race for me later on." Victoria said grabbing her shirt, not even bothering to put it on. "I'll see you later Peter." Victoria stood up and zipped up her pants. "You too Jaime. I'll have that drink as soon as Peter wins my money."

"Yeah, yeah, just go." Peter said. Victoria blew him a kiss as she walked towards the door and left. "How do I even get put in these situations?"

"I don't know mate and I wish I was doing any better, but I'm not." said James. "Where are you guys racing at anyway?"

Peter sighed. "About an hour away from here. Really wish I didn't have to but… I've already canceled my plans with Mia."

James swallowed the drink in his mouth.

"You know mate, not that I'm trying to get Mia on the rebound or anything, but you should just go ahead and break up with her if you don't want her to suspect anything between you and Torrie." James announced.

Peter snorted. "Says the guy sleeping with a girl who's been dating a guy for nearly two years now."

James shrugged. "Never said I was a saint."

"It'll be fine, trust me." Peter said. "You worry about what you're going to do tonight. And just remember that tonight is _my_ night."

"Sure thing mate." James said before sighing. "Maybe you're right though… Dancing around with Manny is… Annoying."

Peter shrugged. "Tried warning you from the start what she was about."

"Nah. She's not just looking for a good fuck. She's looking for someone. I guess Marco and I fill the void until this mysterious guy comes along."

"Might want to go ahead and snag Fiona while you're at it." Peter said. "I'm sure you could take Bobby, that bitch…" James frowned. He had no clue that Peter actually spoke to Bobby before. "Or I could hook you up with one of Mia's friends… Chantay for instance."

James frowned. "What about Danny?"

"Bastard owes me some money so I really don't care." Peter said sitting up. He reached and cut his radio off. "Damn… I'm out of cigarettes. I got to go to store."

"Get me a drink while you're down there. Preferably the blue." James said. Peter gave James a glance. "Your company. Your problem mate. That was our rule."

"Yeah, yeah," Peter said moving towards the small bathroom. "Anything else?"

James fished into his pocket for his wallet. Once he retrieved his wallet, he pulled out some bills and then placed his wallet beneath his pillow. Peter emerged from the restroom with a clean Metallica shirt and jeans. James handed him the money.

"That should cover six more." James said closing his eyes.

"Hey," Peter stated. "If Mia calls or comes by, do me the favor and _don't_ tell her where I'll be tonight."

"Sure mate." responded James before taking a gulp of his drink. As Peter left, James checked his phone for the calls he had missed during the week. Of course, there was the one from Fiona. He, again, ignored it and moved on. There were two from his mother, which slightly startled him. His mother was a strong individual and only called during dire situations. Finally, there was one from Blue. "Probably Holly J…"

James gave a heavy sigh as he attempted to call his mother. The phone rang countless of times before he reached her voicemail and he hung up. James was never the type to leave a message unless the situation called for it. He then checked his messages from his missed calls to see if they were important or not.

_"Jaime… It's Fiona… I know you don't want to talk to me now and I don't blame you but… It's just the whole situation. Bobby, he's kind of… (sighs) You probably don't care anymore. Please don't stay mad at me. Bye."_

James frowned but allowed the next message to play.

_"Hey Jaime, it's your mom. I haven't heard from you for a while so that must means you're in some sort of trouble with a girl."_ In the background, James heard someone laughing with his mother, a woman. If he had to guess, it was his aunt, Alexis. _"Anyway, I'm calling to check in on you. Call me back when you get this message. I love you. Bye."_

James smiled. Just like his mom to make a joke and run. She _had_ to get the last word, which his probably why she became a senator.

_"Hey Jaime, it's your mom again. Uh… I don't know how to say this but… Your dad is coming up there to visit sometime next week. Please, don't do like you did last time. Give him a chance. Bye."_

Now James's smile went away. The _last_ thing he wanted was his father to come up to Toronto. But he figured he might as well talk to the guy. No harm could come from that.

_"Hey James, it's Blue. Have you talked to Holly? She's been giving me the cold-shoulder over a stupid argument. Man that girl's crazy. If you see her, or Heather, could you tell either of them that I want to speak to Holly? Thanks."_

James stared at his cell phone before playing Fiona's message over again. She sounded as if she was… Crying? Why would she be crying? And what 'situation' was she talking about? It was confusing, but James thought it better to save the message instead of deleting it. Declan could probably decipher it later.

Yet, somehow that message stayed in James's head long enough to force him to rise out of bed. He had to go somewhere, even if he was just going to walk around a bit. So he slipped his shoes on, grabbed his keys, grabbed his drink, and left his dorm room.

After successfully leaving the building, James made his way towards the gym. He figured if anything, there should be _something_ to do there. However, before he reached his destination, his journey was interrupted when a football tumbled in his path.

"Hey James," It was Danny who called to him. "Toss it back will ya?"

Shrugging James picked the ball up and launched it at Danny, who caught it with shock.

"You played quarterback before?" Danny asked.

"No." answered James. James began to walk off before Danny caught up to him. "Something I can help you with?"

"Yeah…" Danny said. "See, Thursday, we have this little game of football. Nothing serious. Just a few friends. And… Well… We need a quarterback."

James frowned. "Aren't _you_ a quarterback?"

"Coach Carson has me playing backup, but it's cool. Besides, the starting quarterback doesn't have time to 'play' with others. He'd rather go off and roll up, you know?" stated Danny. "So while I'll be quarterback for one team, _you'll _be the quarterback for the other. How does that sound?"

"…" James thought about the offer before shrugging. "Thursday right?" Danny nodded. "I'll be there mate."

"Cool." Danny said walking back to the small group behind him.

James only sighed and continued his trip to the gym.

Entering the gym, James noticed that a lot of students worked out on the weekends, though most of them were on some sort of athletic team. While he was not really dressed for weightlifting (jeans and a polo shirt) he knew that he to do something to waste the time. So he moved to an unused leg press. After setting a standard of two hundred (enough to actually break a sweat after fifteen minutes) he began the exercise. James did not worry about how many he did; he just set a time limit and continued. He would not stop until twenty minutes passed.

However, sixteen minutes (judging by the large digital clock on the wall) after he began, a shadow was casted over him.

"Law students don't work out." the voice of Holly J reached his ears.

James looked up to see the girl in a grey wife-beater and black shorts with the school's logo on it. James continued to work out, but he casually gave her a look over.

"And what? Business majors do?" replied James.

Holly J simply shrugged. "We have to look good outside of our professional clothes. Besides, I'm a cheerleader and you're a writer for The Core. Again, I don't really see why exercise is necessary for that either."

James looked at the time to see that he had two minutes left before looking back up at Holly J.

"What's going on between you and Blue?" he asked.

Giving a heavy sigh, Holly J lied on the leg press beside the one James was using.

"The other day," Holly J began. "We had an argument over… Something stupid."

"I got that part mate, but what was it?" James asked.

"Don't worry about it." Holly J said. James only sighed as he looked at the clock. Forty-five seconds were left. "Either way, I really don't want to see Blue, even if he does have Pink Floyd tickets… I don't even like Pink Floyd."

James finished his set before looking at Holly J.

"He told me to tell you that he wants to talk," said James. "But I'm guessing talking to him is the last thing on your mind, huh?" Holly J nodded. "Then maybe you can tell me what's wrong with you and Eli."

The girl quivered. "That's one messed-up kid. Have you read his little story?"

James shook his head for no. "Peter said it was some creepy shit but… I thought he was exaggerating."

"Creepy doesn't start to describe it." Holly J said. "Say, just out of the curiosity in my mind, why are _you_ here and without either Coyne?"

"To answer your curiosity, because I'm bored." James answered. "I figured I'd come down here, do some light exercise, go back to the room and rest, and finally to The Ravine."

"Ravine? I was heading to The Break Room tonight." Holly J said. "Better people come through there."

James smiled. "You asking me out HJ? I thought you were interested in Blue."

"Only if you say no." Holly J said as she stood up. "Think about it."

James watched the young woman walk away before smiling. He had a feeling that tonight was going to be a good night.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6: The First Mistake_**

James sat on his bed as he tied his shoes, his phone sitting beside him. He did not know what was going on between his friend and her boyfriend, but for one reason or another, James was stuck with Fiona tonight. Of course, Declan dumped his sister onto his friend seeing as Declan was meeting up with Jane somewhere. This sort of thing was nothing new to James, Declan would promise to spend time with his sister just for some random girl to appear and Declan dumping Fiona off on James, though James now did not picture it as "dumping" Fiona off on him. So long as she was sober, Fiona was alright to be around.

Speaking of which, he was waiting on her to show up so the two could head off towards The Break Room. James heard a knock on his door and moved to answer it.

"Hold on." James said to the mysterious person before opening it. He looked into the eyes of Manny. "Hey…"

"Weren't you coming with us to The Ravine?" Manny said. "We're kind of waiting on you."

"Waiting on me? Uh, sorry, but I'm waiting on Fi to get here." Manny gave him a curious frown. "We're heading to The Break Room tonight. A friend suggested I check it out and so that's where I'll be."

"Oh…" Manny said. "Well, um, see you afterwards?"

"Of course." James said with a grin.

Manny nodded. "Right… Hey, can I ask you something?" James nodded. "Well, it's about us or what we're not I should say."

"Friends with benefits, right?" James stated.

"Yeah…" Manny said. "My ex is coming into town, Craig. I wanted to see him but… Look, I don't want you to get jealous or something. Nothing is between us but our physical attraction and friendship, right?"

"Of course." James said. "Um, did you want to stay for a while or-"

"No. I have Em waiting and we know how she gets when she's waiting on others." James smiled before Manny rose on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "See you later."

"Sure." James said as Manny began walking away.

He slowly closed the door and shook his head. He had no clue on what to think of Manny but he surely saw her more than a friend with benefits. Still, he had been growing a bit impatient with the entire Marco ordeal and was beginning to grow annoyed by it.

Minutes later, the door knocked again.

"Jaime! I said be ready!" James only smiled as he went to grab his keys and open the door. Fiona stood in a skin-tight black dress that stopped mid-thigh. James gave her one look-over before meeting her eyes. "Come on!"

"I'm ready, I'm ready." James said as he left with his impatient friend. "You look nice by the way."

"Really? I did it myself." Fiona said before fixing her bra. "It's a bit tight."

James chuckled. "No kidding."

"Dex said he'd meet us there." James frowned at this. "I called him while I was coming here."

"And Bobby?" James noticed that Fiona was quiet. He looked at her with a small frown. "Something wrong?"

"I…" Fiona began.

"You can tell me." James said.

"I think he's cheating on me." stated Fiona.

"Oh. Sorry about that mate." James said quietly.

Fiona gave James a small smile. "It's not like _you're _cheating on me Jaime." James looked at Fiona's face. It was the first time ever that they actually scraped the reality of her and Bobby's relationship. "I just… I just don't like to think about it."

"Do you love him?" James asked.

Fiona looked at James in confusion. "Love? James, Bobby is my _first_ boyfriend. Ever."

"Ever? Wow bird, you don't get out much do you?" responded James as he thought about what she had just told him. "I guess you feel crushed or something."

"Yeah, well they say love hurts. And they're right." Fiona said muttering the last part.

James decided to let it drop there. Fiona never told him things about Bobby and he did not want to intrude on more than she was going to allow. The two just walked in awkward silence now. This silence was something James hated when with Fiona only because she normally had so much to say.

"How's Drew?" This was a pathetic attempt for a conversation, but he had to start somewhere.

"You know how he is." replied the woman. "He just looks at me like a piece of meat or something. I wish we could trade."

"Not on your life mate." James said.

As the two walked out of the building towards James car, Fiona did something that slightly startled James. She latched herself onto his arm.

"Question: Why are you still single Jaime?" James frowned. "You're rich, not bad-looking, smart, and nice when you want to be. You have a lot of friends… Well more than me." James smiled at the statement. "You can be a bit of a jerk but… You're normally nice."

"Thanks Fi. I really needed that." James said as the two neared his car.

"Jaime!" Emma called. James looked and saw Emma and Manny walking towards Emma's car with Liberty in tow. "You two look _so_ cute together!"

"I didn't know you were dating Fiona now." Manny said looking at James.

"Um… We're not." James answered.

"You should." Emma said.

From the look Manny gave her friend, James soon realized that Emma was teasing Manny more than she was Fiona and James.

"Can we go now or do you want to continue flirting?" questioned Manny.

"Right. See ya later Jaime. And have those drafts ready on Monday." Emma said.

"You sound like Ellie." James said as he and Fiona entered his car. James looked over to see Fiona staring out of the window. "Something wrong?"

"You have weird friends." was all Fiona said as James as he started his car.

"No better than yours mate." James replied with a smile.

"That would include you and no one else." Fiona pointed out. "So it might be you."

James laughed quietly as he drove off. He knew what Fiona was thinking about. She was thinking about what Emma had just said. In fact, he was thinking about it as well… Until he realized why he was going to The Break Room in the first place. Though, in her current form, Fiona was looking more attractive than normal.

"Jaime!" James blinked and casted Fiona a glance. "I said that I think you missed your turn."

"Oh…" James replied before sighing. "It's going to be a long night."

For one reason or another, this elicited a giggle from Fiona and James smiled before taking the next turn to turn around. One way or another though, James was going to attempt to forget Manny tonight.

The Break Room was noticeably more crowded than The Ravine was which made it twice as hard for James to hear whatever it was Fiona was telling him. When the two sat at a table, Fiona was already texting her brother.

"I wonder where Dex is." she said. James hardly heard her and shrugged in response, his eyes scanning for Holly J. "Hey! Who are you looking for?" James gave Fiona a frown. "You're scanning for someone, right?"

James shook his head and she shrugged, going back to her text. He resumed his scanning until his eyes landed on one particular person moving towards him.

"No way…" James muttered. James realized that Fiona must have somehow heard him as she turned and gasped. "Yeah…"

"Andrew?" Fiona yelled at the boy. He flinched as if he had heard his mother.

"Hey…" Drew said nearing the two. "What're you two doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Fiona questioned.

"I, um, came to have fun?" the statement sounded more like a question and James began to smirk a bit. He felt bad for the boy to run into his "older sibling" at a club. It was almost akin to running into one's teacher in the same place. "My friend asked me to come."

"Your friend?" repeated Fiona before a brunette moved behind Drew, her arms going around Drew's torso and her fingers spread across his chest.

"You came." the girl nearly purred before she eyed Fiona and James. "Don't I know you two?"

"The girl from The Dot." James said.

She frowned. "I have a name. It's Bianca." Drew closed his eyes and sighed. "Anyway, I'm surprised you even showed up Drew. I thought Bhandari put some sort of leash on you."

"You're-"

"Fi, don't." James interrupted.

Drew gave James a look that clearly stated his gratitude before he turned and led Bianca away.

"He's so in trouble Monday…" Fiona said. Obviously she took that class a bit too far. "Hey, let's go dance."

"Dance?" James asked raising his brows.

"Come on." Fiona said grabbing his hand.

James allowed himself to be led to the dance floor with Fiona. He watched her smile before dancing to the music. James followed suit and the two began dancing. James took her hand and twirled her a bit, gaining a small laughter.

This continued until Fiona declared that she wanted a drink. James was hesitant at first, but decided that one drink could not hurt. Besides, the last thing he needed was for Fiona to rub against him one more time. He was already getting harder by the seconds.

"Here you two are." James looked up from his drink at Declan who was accompanied by Jane. "I thought you had run off again." Fiona gave Declan a small glare before finishing her drink. "How many have you had?"

"One." Fiona said. "And if you don't shut it I might have another."

Terri walked towards the table and set a pitcher of beer on it.

"On the house." Terri said as she glanced at James. "Consider us even for the whole milk catastrophe."

James nodded. "Thanks. I didn't know you worked here."

Terri grinned. "Hardly anyone does. I do this to pay through school, which is better than what a lot of other women can say."

"You're not talking about Alex are you?" James asked.

Terri gave a small shrug before glancing at Jane. James saw her frown a bit before things began to click in his head. Spinner was a friend of Terri's and rumor had it that they dated during high school. So seeing his girlfriend out with another boy must have angered her.

"Could you get us more cups?" Declan asked.

"Yeah…" Terri said, her eyes never leaving Jane as she left.

"Weird." Declan stated.

"What's she talking about?" Fiona asked.

"One day while Blue and I was walking towards the dorms, I bumped into her and she spilled her milk on me." James stated. "No big deal."

Terri returned and nearly slammed the glasses on the table before walking off again.

"I'd say it was a big deal." Declan said as he and Jane joined his sister and friend. "So how's your catalogue coming Fi?"

"Great!" Fiona said. "I have had so many ideas. This was one."

Jane eyes went wide in amazement. "You did that?" Fiona nodded. "Wow. Don't think you could make me one, do you?"

"I'm going to have to buy some fabric, so it's going to cost." Fiona stated before pouring her a glass of beer. "So Dex, how's the play coming?"

"Jane and I have decided to do a rendition of Romeo and Juliet. Nothing big but nothing small either." Fiona and James nodded. "Do you think either of you would be interested."

"I think Jaime would." Fiona said while smiling and sipping some beer.

"Sure I would mate. And next I'll ask for you to make me a pink tutu." retorted James.

"Hey," Jane said to Declan. "Show me some of those moves you said you had."

James smirked. "Moves? Come on mate, you and I both know that you can't dance."

"Is that a challenge?" Declan asked.

"Pick your game mate." James replied.

Declan downed his drink before taking Jane's hand.

"See you on the dance floor, mate." Declan said leading Jane away.

Fiona sighed. "Why do you two compete a lot?"

James finished his drink. "Bird, I don't have the slightest idea. But I'm not going to let him when this one." Fiona sighed as she finished her second glass. "Ready?"

"Ready." Fiona said.

The dancing had changed quite a bit from earlier. While their first dance had been nothing but two friends goofing off, this one had been a bit more. James blamed his own pride for even putting him in this position, but continued the close dancing he was doing with Fiona.

While dancing, James glanced around for any signs of Holly J. None. He found Terri talking to some guy with glasses at the bar before the woman walked away, the guy obviously interested. He then turned his attention to Declan and Jane. Jane stood with her back against Declan, his arms around her waist, and the two rocking slowly. He smirked for his friend.

His attention then went to the girl who he was currently dancing with. Fiona felt so light in his arms. And when she spun around to rub against him... He mentally forgot that she was his friend and thought of her as a girl that he was probably seconds from taking back to his dorm and screwing.

"I knew you two were dating." This statement had come from Drew, who James assumed was pretty wasted by the lopsided smile the boy wore. "Go James!"

James just waved the boy off, happy that the music drowned the drunk's declaration. Thankfully Bianca came to drag him away, a smile on her face.

"James…" Fiona whispered/moaned.

James then focused on Fiona and remembered his hardened member. Fiona's movements were now a bit harder and focused on one particular area. James wondered if she was drunk or even a bit buzzed. They were friends. She was dating Bobby and he was interested in Manny and Holly J. This should not be happening.

But it was. And James was going to continue. He moved her hair from her neck and leaned forward, his arms around her torso. His eyes landed on purple skin bellow the base of her neck and he nearly froze.

How did she get a bruise on her back?

"Alright, you two win." Declan said. "I'm going to go back to get a 'consolidation' prize."

"We're leaving pretty soon as well." Fiona said before James could say anything.

Declan nodded before Jane giggled and led him away. With one wave, the pair was lost in the sea of dancing bodies as they headed for the exit.

"I need a drink." Fiona said.

"Ditto." James replied.

And so the two finished the pitcher together.

And then a second one.

Around an hour later, James parked his car in the parking lot, not sober enough to back it in as normal. He and Fiona got out of the car, she clearly in a worse condition than he was, and the two began to make their way to their dorm. Someway, somehow, James remembered that Peter had called the dorm for the night and his drunken mind clearly warned him about Peter ravishing Victoria. Again.

"Did you know," Unlike James, Fiona talked constantly while drunk while he stayed silent with the occasional laugh here and there. "That my parents really don't like me drinking because they say that I'm disresponsible."

Drunk or not, even James knew how wrong that word was. Still, he laughed with Fiona as they climbed the steps to her dorm room.

"And, and," Fiona continued while laughing. "Bobby actually thinks that I don't know about him and Tinsley!"

"Dumbass." James added.

The two staggered down the hall until Fiona got to her door, a note on it.

"Dear Fi," she began reading before blinking. "Hey… That's me!" James snickered and her antics before she continued. "Dear Fi, I've gone with Danny. We're at a hotel, hint, hint. Chantay." Fiona looked at James. "She's so fucking him right now."

"I bet." James said as Fiona put her key into the lock and threw the door open.

"I'm home!" she called out to particularly no one. James came into the room and fell on her bed as she closed and locked the door. "Guess what Jaime?" He looked at her. "I felt you tonight. I bet you want me bad."

James nodded. His sober thoughts were slowly slipping away as his drunken mind began to picture just what Fiona looked outside of her clothing. She straddled his lap, her knees on the opposite side of his thighs as he sat up.

"I'm not a virgin. Bobby had sex with me the other day." Fiona whispered into James's ear. "So what are you waiting for?"

James never knew what hit him. The girl ravaged his mouth, her tongue entering without any permission given. But he allowed this to continue as he began to kiss her back with the same fever. And with each kiss he gave her, his vision grew cloudier and cloudier.

Soon, all he could feel was pleasure and dizziness.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** It has been a while, but here's the next update. The next chapter will be up tomorrow. Thanks for reading.

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Cloudy Sundays_**

He groaned as he opened his eyes, the sound of rain reaching his ears a few seconds later. His head was throbbing in pain. He looked to his left where he saw a familiar back… His mind, as fuzzy as it was now, began doing a match on the back, more specifically the bruise on it.

"Fi…" James muttered.

The lady turned to him, her blue eyes meeting his grey ones. There was a moment of silence that was sliced in half by thunder roaring.

"How much do you remember bird?" James asked with a tired smile.

"I always remember things." This caused James to silently gulp. While he knew what had happened (they both were still as naked as the day they were born), the details were vague. "Don't worry, you were good."

"Good?" James asked with a raised eyebrow.

Fiona rolled her eyes playfully. "Great, happy?" James sensed urgency in her voice and frowned. "But… I know that it only happened because we were drunk."

"Fi…" James stated, but could not think of anything else to say.

"Did you know," continued Fiona. "That my parents will probably be separated by the end of this year? They've been fighting quite a bit as of lately." James hummed in thought. "My boyfriend will probably be an ex or I'll try to forget it… But I never do."

"Your back. What happened to your back?" James asked.

"I don't want to talk about that." Fiona said quietly.

"Does it still hurt?" James questioned. She shook her head no and he pulled her against him, momentarily disregarding her breasts against his chest. "Don't drink yourself into a coma Fi. You've still got Declan and me."

Fiona put her hands around James back and the D.C native flinched in pain as her finger traced a relatively fresh wound. Fiona let out a small laughter.

"Sorry about those." laughed Fiona.

"It must've been some night…" James stated as Fiona's fingers lightly danced over the scratches he could not see on his back. "Seriously bird, you must've dug in there pretty deep to do that. I don't bruise easily."

"James," James looked at her. "Do you think…?"

"Do I think what?" he replied. When Fiona did not respond James held her a bit tighter. "Fi, there's nothing wrong with you, if that's what you're thinking. You're beautiful and-"

"James, let's be honest, okay? You're going to get up, get dressed, go take a shower, and go lie down like nothing happened." Fiona said.

James frowned. Was she really down about that? Did she really see him as more than a friend? And all this over a night of drunken sex…?

"No I won't." James lied in hopes to make her feel better.

"Tell me what you remember then." Fiona said. James looked towards the ceiling and closed his eyes in an attempt to jog his memory. "Exactly. It doesn't mean anything."

"Why does it matter to you?" James asked. Fiona released him and rolled on her side, putting her back towards James. "Oh shit…"

"Yeah." was all Fiona said. James just stared at her back for a moment. "You can go now."

James thought about his two options. He could leave and run through the rain to his dorm, praying that Victoria was not there. Or… He could stay here and talk things out with Fiona. He felt bad because part of what Fiona said was the truth. He could not remember anything past her screaming "I'm home" when she stepped in last night. It was a blur. But he did have _some_ feelings for her, whether they were feelings for a friend or something more was something he did not want to mull over at the moment. So he moved against her, forgetting that they were naked again, and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're beautiful Fiona." he murmured in her ear. "And I didn't have sex with you just because I was smashed. It's because…" James paused as he felt her back into him a bit, his arousal now pressed against her backside. "It's because…"

"You're poking me." Fiona said blandly.

"You're not making it any better mate." James replied.

Fiona positioned his shaft in-between her thighs.

"Better?" she questioned.

James had no clue on whether she was serious or just toying with him, but he was sincerely seconds away from just turning her over and finishing whatever he started last night. The feeling of being trapped by her thighs with her slick entrance rubbing against him was too much for any man to just lie still.

And on her part, Fiona began to move a bit, rubbing herself against him. All thoughts left James's mind. He did not care whether or not Fiona was his friend's sister or if she had a boyfriend or not. All thoughts of whatever could have been between himself and Holly J or him and Manny were out of the window. Right now, there was him and Fiona.

"Fi…" James said.

Fiona looked at James, startling him a bit. Her eyes reminded him of blue flames. And in the instance that his steel grey met her fire blue, she captured his lips. The kiss had further distorted his thoughts of Fiona, but was pleasurable. Her lips still tasted of the beer, but it only put James in a further drunken lust.

Fiona rolled atop of James, never separating their lips. James's hands found their ways to Fiona's side, as she slowly rocked herself against him. Her skin, so smooth, felt amazing. He idly wondered just how he forgot about how she felt. Even her tongue was amazingly softer than any other girls' he had kissed before.

"I need you." Fiona gasped out as she reached for his member.

James realized that Fiona was a Coyne, through and through. What one was not willing to give her, she would take. And when he felt her velvet walls surrounding him, he realized that sex was no different. If he wasn't so willing this could probably be considered rape.

Slowing swiveling her hips, Fiona set the initial pace of their morning intercourse. Her lips left James as she sat up, her hands moving to his chest. He could feel three types of burning now. His lust, her lust, and his back. The scars on his back were reminders that Fiona had marked him the previous night. But as her pace quickened, the pain in his back numbed.

James then looked at the goddess riding him. This was his friend, a girl who he had mentally put aside because she was already seeing someone. This was the _only_ female outside of Emma that James even confided to about his feelings for Manny. She was the only person in Toronto to know who his father was. They were friends that could talk about mostly anything.

"Jaime…" Fiona groaned before leaning to kiss him again.

The kiss was anything but lustful. No. James knew from the tenderness of her kiss that there was some emotion there that was better left unsaid. They were clearly not the kisses one gave to someone that was just their "friend". This was more and James knew it. And he regretted the thought that in the end, he would not be able to return feelings to the same extent.

Fiona sat up again, leaning back now as her pace quicken again. James looked to see her engulfing him, making him feel all the guilty as he watched his hips pistol upwards. Fiona had some sort of emotion to hold on to during this while he… He would be doing to her what Manny is doing to him.

"I'm close." Fiona said, though it was almost perfectly blended with the moans that escaped her mouth.

James felt his end coming as well, and with her tightening around him, it was approaching faster and faster. Fiona leaned forward, her hands resting on James's chest as she raised and slammed herself onto him. Her eyes clenched shut before she released a silent scream.

James went to pull out before she slammed onto him, he spilling himself inside of her. The two continued to move their hips a bit before Fiona looked at James and kissed him tenderly.

"Fi…" James said breathlessly.

She only smiled. "I'm on the pill… I told you… Last night…"

James only smiled before the brunette dismembered the two and lied beside him, her head on his chest. James let out a small sigh in relief before putting an arm lazily around her, listening to the rain outside.

"You know bird," James said. "I guess you can say that I've always had a crush on you." Fiona giggled at the statement. "I'm serious. But you had- _have_- a boyfriend."

"Jaime…" Fiona said softly. "I… I want to break-up with Bobby but…" James fought the smile that was coming onto his face. "It's hard."

"Really?" Fiona nodded. "Fi, I'm not going to force you to do anything that you don't want to but, think about this, okay?" Again, Fiona nodded. James sighed. "I know you can do it because… I'm meeting up with my dad in a few days."

Fiona's eyes widened. "You are?" James nodded. "And I can come, right?"

"Sure bird." James said with a small smile.

Fiona kissed his cheek, as norm, before she sat back up with a smile. The two stared at one another for a moment before she gave him a soft kiss on his lips. The kiss turned into a deeper one before Fiona moaned into the third. They broke away and Fiona resumed lying on his chest.

"We tell _no one_ about this." James frowned at her statement, but did not argue.

"Sure Fi." he replied. "Um… Somehow, I'm going to have to get back to my place."

"Stay with me James." Fiona said.

"I really have-"

Fiona moved atop of James and slid up so she could meet his eyes with her own.

"Please. Stay with me." she said in a quiet pleading tone.

James only stared at her for a moment before he thought of her earlier actions. This was the same person who kicked him out two days ago when he answered her phone. This was the same girl that has somehow dragged him into some sort of plot to get her a condo in Toronto.

"Fine." James said before Fiona kissed him once more.

James had no clue on where to begin, but there was something seriously wrong with Fiona and he just wanted to get to the bottom of it. From what he gathered, it had something to do with her parents, Bobby, and himself. But her kissing became more and more distracting, and soon all thoughts about her pain were pushed aside. For now, he would worry about pleasing her.

Two hours later, James lied in Fiona's bed, looking at her designs while she lied on his chest, looking at them as well. The two had snuck down to the showers in the dorm to wash up (though that took them quite a while) before sneaking passed quite a few wondering girls to return to Fiona's dorm. They were quite shocked that Chantay had yet to return, but the roaring thunder reminded the pair of the storm outside.

"Seven times?" James asked gaining a laugh from Fiona.

"Yes. Seven times, eight if you count the shower." Fiona said.

James whistled. "I must've been heavily smashed." Fiona laughed more. "Still, I do remember you using the word 'disresponsible' before things went black."

"It's a word James. Look it up." James only stared at her incredulously before smiling a bit. Fiona seemed to snuggle more against him before sighing. "You know, I've been kind of jealous on whatever you had with Manny."

"Didn't think you cared mate." James responded honestly. "Whenever Bobby calls, you're always running off with him, so I just figured you had something better planned with him." Fiona nodded as she checked her phone. "Who are you texting now?"

"Chantay. I'm worried about her." Fiona said.

James frowned. "But I thought she was the reason you were moving out in the first place?" Fiona froze in her messaging. "Fi… Why are you _really_ leaving?"

Fiona sighed. "Promise not to tell?"

"I just had sex with my best-friend's twin sister. _Three times_. Keeping another secret is not that big of a stretch bird." Fiona rolled her eyes.

"_Anyway_," Fiona said. "You wanted to know about my back, right?" James nodded. "Well… The other day… I went to see Bobby. He wanted to have sex and I didn't at first, but went along with it." James set her drawings aside and looked at Fiona. "I was thinking that maybe this will make things better. I mean, what does Tinsley have or do that I don't?"

"So you let him fuck you basically?" James said. He did not mean for it to come out as blunt as it did, but he was growing angry.

"Yeah, I did… The bruise came from the wall." James shook his head, trying not to picture all the possibilities that could have caused it. "Jaime, please don't worry about it too much, okay?"

"Sure bird." said James, though he knew he was sure she heard the lie in that. The first chance he got, Bobby was his.

"Must I remind you of the 'score' Jaime?" Fiona asked with an alluring smile. "Eight to nothing."

James lied quietly as he attempted to figure this one out. Fiona claimed that since their rendezvous from the previous night, she has climaxed a total of eight times, including three today. From her recollection, he caused this once with his tongue, twice with his fingers, and then five times during the actual intercourse, the last three times occurring this morning. While that did not seem _impossible_ to James, he absentmindedly wondered if Fiona was becoming addicted to the feeling, as she had already told him earlier that last night was her first time experiencing one ever.

James then looked at Fiona, who was currently interested in comparing the difference in their hand size. He stared at her to take in what he now thought was his. Was she his? Was he hers? It didn't matter. For the moment, they were theirs. And this theory was only proven when Fiona laced their hands together.

"I wish we could just spend most of the days-" Fiona was cut off by a roar of thunder. "Like this."

James only nodded as the two listened to the heavy rain outside. James heard his cell phone ring and Fiona moved to retrieve it, as she did times before. And like before, she answered it.

"Hello?" James cocked an eyebrow at Fiona's face. She looked surprised to hear the voice. "No, this is Fiona Coyne speaking." James figured that it was somebody of his past as a number of people (Peter, Sean, Mia, and Declan) have become used to her answering his phone. "Uh, I'll tell him. Okay. Bye."

"Who was that?" James asked.

"A girl named Jennifer. Says she'll see you soon." informed Fiona. James closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "Who is she?"

"My ex." he answered. James opened his eyes and saw Fiona frowning a bit. She then shifted her position, repositioning her head on his chest. "She was one of the few chosen ones that knew about my dad and somehow he thought she was my better half."

"What did you think of her?" Fiona asked.

"I thought she was a little fucked in the head to be honest love." James said with a small smile. Fiona gave a small burst of laughter, only because she knew when James was not-so-discreetly calling someone an idiot. "But… She was good to be around for the most part."

"Why did you two break-up?" While the questions were beginning to irritate James, he knew what Fiona's reasons were and decided to answer them.

"Well… We were in Wollongong for a small vacation. And one morning, she asked me where I wanted to go next." James explained. "I then reminded her of a friend of ours, Jeff, who had recently died and told her that I was going to take his and my mother's words and go back to school." James paused and looked at the ceiling. "She didn't believe me. In fact, she laughed. Said I'd never be able to live to their standards. So that night, I just left."

"You just left? Jaime, that's not really polite. You should have at least called her or something." Fiona said.

"Jen was never the talk-it-out kind of girl."James said. "She called me three days before I left D.C for Toronto. The conversation wasn't what one would consider friendly either."

"I'd be angry too if you got up and left me." Fiona stated.

"Bird, I _did_ try to leave you earlier, remember? You rolled on top of me and we-"

"That's not what I meant, Jaime." interrupted Fiona with a small smile. "I meant if you left me in another country, I would be pissed." James shrugged. "You don't even care?"

"I _did_ care. She didn't. I just showed her what reality was." replied James. "Besides, it's better that I left her in The Gong than in _Japan_. My grandparents live in Newcastle."

Fiona sighed. "You must've lived… I don't know. Your parents don't really come down on you-"

"Bullshit." James stated. "You ever wonder what a senator is like at home. It's not pretty mate."

"But… They don't argue or fight like mine are doing now." Fiona said. "There's no shopping trip to Paris so mom and dad can argue in London. There's no perfect way to present yourself in front of people you don't know. There's not a not-so-perfect boyfriend."

"Never had that. Just a movie on how I'm some sort of lottery ticket." responded James. "And that's a worse mate."

"No it's not." Fiona said.

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

Fiona glared at James. "It's not because-"

"Because what?" James challenged.

Fiona moved so their faces were inches apart.

"Because I said so." she said before giving him a kiss that ended their argument.

James mentally questioned if this was even the same girl he had went to the club with the previous night. Fiona was now so aggressive and, for lack of better words, horny. She was becoming more dominating and learned the tricks of _his_ body as seen from the shower earlier.

He was beginning to like this Fiona very much.

However, the sound of the doorknob shaking caused Fiona to break away from him at record speeds and hop to her feet.

"Hold on." Fiona said before opening the door, a distraught Chantay standing behind it. "Chantay… What happened to you?"

Chantay sighed in exasperation as she treaded into the room. She ignored James's presence and fell onto her bed.

"Last night was _so_ awful!" Chantay whined. Fiona smiled as she sat on her bed, James now sitting up against the headboard.

"Details." Fiona said.

Chantay looked at Fiona. "So first we go to the movies, or at least we _attempted_ to go see a movie, _District 9_? Anyway, we ended up seeing _The Time Traveler's Wife_, which wasn't bad but Danny… He just couldn't sit still and watch the damn movie!" James let out a small, quiet laugh, prompting Fiona to elbow him to be quiet. "Afterwards, we order Chinese as we went to the hotel. The food went to the _wrong_ room and by the time it came to ours, it was cold!" By now, even Fiona had a smile on her face. "And then, we had sex. Twice."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Fiona said.

"He was a virgin." Chantay continued. "How is that not so bad?" Chantay casted a dark glance at James. "And what are you laughing at? You're probably a minute man too."

"I'm not saying anything mate." James said.

Chantay narrowed her eyes. "Mm-hmm. And what are you doing here anyway?" James and Fiona looked at one another before James raised Fiona's designs in the air. "Oh. That again."

"She said she had something new. No chance in dodging that." James said.

"But since you're done," stated Fiona. "You can go while Chantay and I talk about her night in private." James gave a small snort of laughter. "What's so funny?"

"By the way she's making it sound, there's not much to talk about." James said before Chantay threw her pillow at him. "Sorry mate!"

Fiona smiled as James slipped his shoes on before he stood up and stretched a bit. James was surprised when Fiona rose and gave him a small peck on the cheek with a smile.

"Call me later." she said.

James nodded before leaving the room, disregarding Chantay's cold glare.

Now that he was away from Fiona, he could assess everything that has happened in the past two days. Somehow, someway, Blue and Holly J got into an argument and he was magically put in-between. He caught Peter and Victoria in the act and now had to keep from telling Mia, another friend of his. Manny and he had split, sort of, though he was actually unclear on their status. Jane and Declan were still a secret to most, though it did not seem as if they were trying to be discreet about it. His dad was coming to town soon with his ex girlfriend. And then there was Fiona…

Shaking his head, James took in a deep breath. He really needed a nice long nap. And that was exactly what he intended on doing once he reached his own dorm.

However, as always, that was easier said than done.

"Jaime!" James looked to see Manny in a small pink shirt and pink shorts. He smiled as he moved towards her, Fiona still fresh on his mind. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Sure." James said. There was something off about her…

"Um, about last night…" Manny began. "I… I'm jealous." James and Manny laughed a bit, though James had a feeling that she was serious. "But, I understand that you obviously don't want to wait on me forever, right?"

"Yeah…" James said, not sure on what to say really.

"Craig's staying in town for a while. I think he's searching for a place, I didn't really ask." Manny stated. "But if he and I can continue where we left off… Then I want you to know now that he's where I want to be."

"I hope he makes you happy then mate." replied James. Manny gave him a smile. "And if you need me, you know how to reach me."

Manny gave him kiss, this one on the lips, before backing towards her door.

"See you around." she said with a smile.

"Sure mate." James said, waiting until she was in her room before walking away.

As he walked outside, he noticed dark clouds above signaling more rain and/or a thunderstorm. Still he smiled. If this morning was any signal in how the rest of his day was going to go, then it was going to be a great day, no matter the rain.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **As promised, here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**_Chapter 8: Painful Addictions_**

If there was one place he was used to seeing, it was Degrassi Community School. In fact, sometimes he thought about going here instead of Emerson. Of course after seeing some of the students there, he was glad he went where he did.

Today, there were quite a few students staying after school for whatever the reason was. And while Fiona was currently looking at her chosen condo (James was supposed to meet her later to sign for it) James decided to meet up with Adam to get his hours in early this week.

"Seriously mate," James said as he saw the boy slam his locker shut. "It's not that serious."

Adam cast James a glare. "Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about."

"So what happened?" James asked.

"Don't worry about it, okay?" Adam responded as he took two steps before James grabbed his arm. "Hey! Let go!"

"Seriously mate, this isn't the way I won't to ruin my day." said James. "Tell me what's wrong."

Adam sighed before James released him. While the two of them were not the best of friends, they did have an older brother-younger brother relationship to a degree. Well, to James at least and that was only because he did not have younger siblings to begin with.

Adam slid down a locker and sat on the floor.

"I've had another stressful day thanks to _Bianca_." Adam began. "And for some reason I'm starting to have feelings for one of my best friends." James nodded at the second part. He understood the second part since he was starting to have feelings for Fiona. "_And_ Drew has come home _twice_ drunk and I've covered for him for no reason. He thinks that because he's the starting quarterback now that I can only be his brother at home."

"Come on. Let's go get something to eat. My treat." James said.

"Not really hungry." Adam said.

"Well looky here! It's the tranny and the hot guy from the club." James glanced to see Bianca walking towards them. He hated to think of a minor in a sexual way, but by the way she presented herself, it was hard not to. "Are you going to hit me now tranny? Now that your bodyguard is here?"

Adam hopped onto his feet. "Get the hell away from me Bianca!"

"Mate, calm down. She's just talking." James said.

"I knew you wouldn't unders-"

"I understand that you care for some common girl's words." Bianca drew her head back as if she was dodging a blow. "If that's all that it takes for you to get angry then maybe you don't have a pair of balls to begin with."

Bianca burst into laughter before Adam stormed away. James frowned before looking at Bianca.

"That was a good one!" she praised, though James sincerely had no clue on what she was talking about.

"Listen here, Bianca," James sad. "Lay off on Adam, alright? I'm asking you now. I'll tell you the next time."

"And the third?" she challenged.

"You don't want to know." James stated before walking after Adam.

Today had been quite a good day. He and Emma had typed up a rough draft for The Core, Peter and Mia seemed to be happy with one another, and no one knew about him and Fiona. Classes were not completely stressful today and no one seemed to be calling him for unnecessary reasons. Today was supposed to be a good day and he would be _damned_ if he let it turn sour over some high school kids.

"Adam…" James said coming into the restroom where Adam quickly grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Get out." Adam said.

James frowned as he moved towards Adam and grabbed his arm. His grey eyes moved from Adam's blue eyes to his arm and frowned.

"You're burning yourself?" James said.

"Yes!" Adam said snatching his arm away. "It makes everything better, alright!" James frowned. "If you don't know, I was born a girl!"

James blinked before frowning.

"You're burning yourself." he repeated.

Adam blinked in confusion. "Wh-what? Burning myself? Is that all you can think of?"

"That's all that I'm seeing. You're burning yourself." James said. "Give me the lighter." Adam hesitated. Of course, James was using his size and age over Adam, but it was for the boy's own good. And after a minute of silence, James had received Adam's lighter and pocketed it. "Seriously Adam, I'd never suspect you of doing this."

"Did you not hear that I'm a-"

"One of my best friends committed suicide because he was too ashamed of telling his parents he was gay." James said. "I dealt with it because no matter his sexuality, he was one hell of a surfer. So if you think that you being some transgender is such a bad thing, then be my guest mate. Kill yourself. You'll only bring the world more grief than pleasure."

"My grandmother doesn't even know." Adam said quietly. "She still thinks that I'm Gracie. _Everyone_ wants me to be Gracie."

"Your point?" replied James in a nonchalant voice.

"Imagine her face when she meets her _grandson_!" Adam shot back.

"Right… Now imagine her seeing her _dead_ grandson." James replied. "I've said it once and I'll say it again. There's no such thing as suicide. Killing yourself kills a part of everyone you come in tact with. Your parents, your brother, your friends, they all lose a part of themselves when you go. And that's not suicide, that's genocide."

Adam stood quietly before James sighed.

"I know what you're thinking. Self-harm and suicide is two different things. But that's the same thing Jeff thought. First, he cut himself. Then he began drinking. Soon, he was gone." James paused before looking at Adam. "Do you know what it's like racing to your friend's house, talking to him on the phone in an attempt to stop him from doing something stupid, and then walking in on him hanging from the ceiling?" Adam flinched before shaking his head. "It's not pretty mate. I live with that sight every day now."

"Him hanging?" Adam questioned silently.

"No. His cuts. Those telltale signs… That's what I hate myself for." James said. "Just think about everyone else the next time you think about burning yourself mate."

"Then what do you suggest I do?" Adam said. "You don't know what its like to be me. I _had_ a crush on Bianca before she discovered me. I had a dream about having sex with Clare." James blinked in shock as he was taken back a bit. "Yeah, she doesn't know that. And now everyone picks on me because I'm a FTM."

James shrugged. "People pick on my choice of words. They're all fucked in the heads if you ask me." Adam grinned a bit before James's cell phone rang. "Hold on mate." James pulled his cell phone from out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello."

"I need you!" James laughed at Fiona's choice of words. "No seriously, I need you to get your butt down here and sign this paper. Everything is in place except for you signing this paper."

"I'm on my way. I had to talk to Adam for a moment." James said.

"Really? Is he alright?" Fiona asked.

James grinned. "He's got some girl troubles. Don't worry though. We've talked it out already."

"Well, I need you to get down here before I call the movers to set the date for tomorrow." Fiona said.

James sighed. "I'm on my way."

"Bye!" she said happily.

"Bye." James replied before he heard her hang up. He ended the session as well before replacing his phone into his pocket. He then looked at Adam, who was rubbing his arm. "So you have a thing for Clare, eh mate?" Adam stopped his previous actions and looked away making James believe that he was quite embarrassed now. "Don't worry about it. Your secret is safe with me."

"Hey James," Adam said. "You're not going to tell anyone that I…"

"Burn yourself? It's not my place, yet." replied James. "I'll let you deal with it for a moment or two. If it continues after a week, we'll see."

"Thanks James…" Adam said silently.

James gave Adam a nod as he turned to leave the restroom. For just a moment, he berated himself for not doing this to Jeff. He was pissed that he did not help his friend like he did Adam. Still, he felt happy that he did help Adam for the moment. As obnoxious as it is for James to even have to do this Big Sibling Program, he would hate life in general if he let two slip from this world.

James left the building, now heading for his car.

"Hey man," Sav stated as James came into view. James gave Sav a nod of acknowledgement. "What are you doing here?"

"Homework." James said. "You?"

Sav sighed before he thumbed to the teenager to his left.

"Sister."

James saw the indignant stare that the girl gave Sav.

"Gee, thanks _big brother_, you're so helpful." she said as she got into the car angrily.

"Yeah, this is Alli, Drew's girlfriend." Sav said.

"Oh…" stated James. While James knew that Drew was dating someone who wasn't Bianca, he had never really seen the girl nor did he expect the girl to be Sav's sister. "I have to go meet up with Fi and Dex." Sav gave James a nod, which James was happy about. If he had just said Fiona, Sav would have been curious. "See you around."

James did not wait for Sav's response for numerous of reasons. Instead, he just got into his car and started it up. Fiona would be agitated if he arrived any later than he already was and the last thing he wanted to do was to have a reason for her to lecture him about being on time. It would be a bit hypocritical since she has been late for a few things herself.

As James drove to the condominiums that Fiona had pointed out earlier, his mind turned back to Adam. The boy (despite what he _was_ then, he _is_ a boy now) was going through some hard times and that was putting it mildly. As if being a guy trapped in a girl's body wasn't bad enough, he had a thing for one of his best friends who was currently dating his _other_ best friend.

A chuckle came out of James mouth. There really was no possible way that his situation with Fiona could be anymore different than Adam's situation with Clare than it is already. For example, James nearly _hated_ Bobby while it was obvious that Adam and Eli were friends. Plus, and James was thankful for this one, Bobby and Fiona did not ride around in a vintage hearse.

Once James reached the building, he spotted the Coyne's mother's car parked in the parking lot and chose to park beside it. James stepped out of his car and looked at the building.

His mother was going to kill him for this later…

Still, James moved inside where he saw Fiona instantly rise from the chair she was previously in, grapping her designers purse as she did so.

"It's about time!" James gave her a smile. "What took you so long?"

"I got here as fast I could bird, honestly." James said. "What's with the rush anyway?"

"Well," Fiona began. "I can't get the date setup with the movers because the person who _technically_ owns the place wasn't even here!" James gave a small nod, though he suspected something else to be wrong with Fiona. "So let's sign that paper."

"Right…" James said as she led him to the front desk where a woman smiled at the two.

"So this must be your boyfriend, right? He's cute." James went to respond but Fiona beat him to it.

"Sign please." Fiona said pointing to the paper.

James glimpsed at Fiona before looking at the document on the front desk. He lifted it up and began reading it. Being a Law student, he had to make sure of every rule, law, and agreement written in this document or else. There were a few rules that he was curious about, but for the majority, it was a legit and reasonable agreement.

Reaching for the pen on the desk, James looked at Fiona one final time.

"And you're sure about this?" James asked. Fiona nodded eagerly. "Okay…"

James signed the document with his legal name, James Nichols. He slid the paper back to the woman who read over it, signed and dated it, stamped something James could not make out on the paper, and then slid a pair of keys to James and Fiona.

"There you go. I hope you enjoy it." she said with a smile.

Fiona grabbed the keys before taking James's hand.

"Come on I have to show you how it looks on the inside!" she said excitedly.

James only followed her, momentarily forgetting about the earlier question on why the woman thought that they were a couple. James just allowed Fiona to pull him into the elevator and pressed the button for the fifth floor.

"You're going to thank me forever for this!" Fiona said happily.

"I'm already regretting it." replied James before she gave him a slight nudge with her elbow. "So what's so special about this condo? It sort of looks like the one in D.C."

The elevator doors opened and Fiona began to pull James to the room. He allowed her to pull him down to a room near the second elevator (which he wondered why they did not take in the first place) before she smiled at him.

"Close your eyes." she said, her smile never fading.

James sighed before doing as he was told, knowing well not to argue with her. He heard the door open before being pulled into the apartment.

"Okay, open them."

James opened his eyes and eyed his new home. In front of him was a narrow hallway, two doors to his left. Opening them, he saw that one was a bathroom and the other was a small closet housing the washer-dryer machine. Moving on further, James saw an open space that was most likely used for the living room and dining room.

"You really do know what you're doing." James said.

Fiona nodded. "Yep. I think I did pretty well." Fiona gave James a smile. "Did you choose which bedroom is yours?"

"Didn't really care. You pick one." James said as he looked to his right.

There was an opened room that Fiona led him into.

"You can have this one here," Fiona said showing James a fairly small bedroom. "Or the master bedroom."

James stepped out of the bedroom and followed Fiona across the living room area. He noticed that the kitchen faced the living room, a small bar separating to the two. James noticed that the kitchen had the basic appliances (refrigerator, stove, microwave, and dishwasher), as Fiona led him into another hallway. Before getting to the bedroom, James saw a smaller opening that was separated from the living room by a wall.

"Dining room." Fiona said as if to be reading his mind.

James paused and looked from the dining room to the kitchen. Shrugging, he followed Fiona down the hall, where he spotted the small closet, into the master bedroom. It was larger than the other, though that was a given, with a bathroom en suite. This bathroom, unlike the first one, had a bath/shower combo instead of the first one just having a shower.

"Do you want this room?" James asked, now looking at Fiona.

Fiona, who was leaning against the opened door, shrugged.

"You signed for it. You pick." Fiona stated.

James looked at the brunette with a small frown. She stood there with a fitting white blouse with buttons down the center with a grey skirt that went past her knees and heels, giving her quite the professional, yet sexy, look.

He figured Fiona must have noticed his stares because she smiled.

"Like what you see?" she teased a bit.

Nodding a bit, James moved towards her for her to put her arms around his neck, the two standing nearly eye-level with her heels on.

"Wait until there's a bed here," she said to him. "No one will even know where we are."

"Until you start screaming again." James said with a smirk before giving her a deep kiss, one which she replied to.

The two continued to kiss, pressing themselves more and more into their partner/friend. Fiona allowed her purse to slip from her arm and fall onto the floor before using her freed hands to grasp the back of James's head. James then moved to a particular spot on his neck, one he found to be Fiona's weak spot, and gave it a small kiss and then sucked at the small area.

"Please… Don't do that…" Fiona whispered in a very unconvincing voice. Still, James let up on his tactics, causing her to groan in displeasure. "Loser…"

"You said stop." James said, his breath tickling the spot. "If you want me to continue, just say so."

"Do it." Fiona said.

"Do what?" Two could play the teasing game and James would not lose out to Fiona.

"Jaime!" Fiona whined.

Laughing a bit, James went back to his actions. This time Fiona tilted her head to give him better access to her neck. James idly wondered if giving such an easily bruised person a hickey a good thing. He then settled with not caring about if Bobby knew or not and continued.

James's hands went to the buttons of Fiona's top, undoing the bottom one first and then slowly moving to the next one.

"Why do you always do that?" Fiona asked with a smile, her hands going up James's shirt and lying on his chest.

"Because," James said opening her shirt and looking at her pale pink bra. "You like it mate." James knelt and kissed the spot on her neck again. "And you know you do."

Fiona let a laugh before leaning back on the door completely.

"Hurry up." Fiona said.

James chuckled into her neck. "Whatever you want love."

James let his fingers move down her body to her skirt. He gripped the waistband of her panties before a knock came on the door.

"Shit." Fiona cursed before James stepped away with a small frown. "I think it's Dex."

"Declan? What is he doing here?" James asked moving out of the room.

"I'll explain later." Fiona said.

James moved through the home and opened the door to see Declan there. He stepped aside to let Declan take in the area.

"Pretty nice place you got here Jaime." Declan said. "So when're you moving out?"

"Soon…" James said leading Declan towards the empty living room.

"So, why'd you get this again?" Declan asked James.

"That's what I asked." Fiona said coming from the master bedroom, her shirt buttoned and smoothed out. "But he won't answer me."

Declan nodded. "Nationals…"

"Yankee." James responded.

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Boys…" Fiona then moved towards the kitchenette. "I like it."

"So I've heard." muttered James as he glanced at Fiona over the small counter that separated the sitting area with the kitchen area.

Fiona smiled as she leaned on the bar.

"You already said yes." Fiona stated.

Declan frowned as he looked at James. "She gets a room? Just like that?"

"Did you want one? There're only two." James said, his eyes landing on Fiona.

"Sorry Dex. First come, first serve." stated Fiona before sticking her tongue out.

Declan sighed. "I guess so… Still, whenever I need a place to crash, I'm coming here."

"The pullout will be ready." Fiona taunted. "While I will be _living_ here in my nice, comfortable _bed_."

"Doesn't matter Fi." Declan said. Declan then looked at James. "Hey, a couple of friends of mine and I were heading to a small sports bar. You in?"

"So long as Fiona can make sure that my furniture arrives." James responded, his eyes meeting Fiona's.

"I thought you were getting your furniture _tomorrow_?" Fiona asked.

"Oh right… Sorry about that mate." said James. "I think that's all I had to do then."

Declan nodded. "Good. Well, I have to get out of here. Public appearances and all." Fiona gave a small snort of laughter. "So what are you going to do Fi? Without your only friend and boyfriend, you'll be alone."

"What?" Fiona and James stated in unison.

"Bobby is coming with us…" Declan stated. "Is that a problem?"

"Oh…" Fiona replied. "Oh no. I just thought that he had something planned, that's all…"

Declan looked at James, who was currently staring at the ceiling. James refused to look at Declan for the simple fact that he did not have an excuse as to why he made that outburst other than the truth. And the truth was, James thought that Declan had somehow, someway found out about them.

"You two have spent too much time together." Declan said.

"Really? I didn't think you noticed with all the time you spent 'working' with Jane." Fiona retorted.

"Fi, that's not really fair. You know we can't just walk out and about hand-in-hand. She would feel real bad about doing that Spinner." Declan said.

"Do _you_ care?" Fiona asked.

James smirked. "Now bird, we both know that that's a rhetorical question."

"Whatever." Declan said, now moving for the foyer. "Nice play Jaime. Can't wait to see the parties we have here."

"Can't. Landlord rules." James stated. "We can have 'gatherings' with several people, but parties are a no-go mate."

"Oh well. I'll see you later then." Declan said before looking at Fiona and then at James. "And you two _have_ been spending too much time together. You're starting to think alike."

"Right mate. Soon I'll be designing my own clothes and she'll be addicted to energy drinks." James said as Declan opened the door.

"Let's hope not." Declan said leaving the home, closing the door behind him.

James moved and locked the door before sighing. He moved back to the living room to see that Fiona had left the kitchen. He moved to the dining room to see that she had stepped out onto the balcony.

"Like the view?" James asked.

Fiona only smiled before stepping back into their home. James almost shuddered at the thought. This was actually _their_ home.

"Weren't you doing something?" Fiona asked moving towards the master bedroom.

"What happened to the teasing thing bird?" James said moving behind her.

"I only do it because you like it and you know you do." Fiona mocked, moving into the master bedroom. James entered after her and closed the door behind him. Fiona unbuttoned her shirt and allowed it to drop on the floor. "And for your information, I _don't_ like how you take your precious time with me. It makes me anxious."

James closed the space between the two and placed his hands on her back, loving the smooth skin there.

"I'm sorry Fi. I'll try not to tease you anymore than I normally do." Fiona smiled as James unclasped her bra. "So long as you try not to do the same."

Fiona unfastened James's pants and pulled him to a wall, her blue eyes telling him exactly what she wanted.

"You're doing it now." Fiona said.

James smiled as he backed Fiona into the wall behind her. James did not break eye contact as he unbuttoned her skirt and pulled it down her silky legs. Fiona's eyes became akin to those blue flames he had seen in her dorm Sunday. The fire in her eyes was the only difference between those of his best friends and his newfound lover.

"I'll make it up to you." James saw Fiona's eyes light in delight as the words left his mouth.

His fingers ran up and down her legs as he situated himself on his knees in front of her. Fiona let out a hiss of pleasure before he began to rub her throbbing core. James heard Fiona gasp and looked up at her face. Her eyes were close, a small smile on her face. Feeling more turned on, James licked the area, her panties being the only barrier between her flesh and his organ.

"Jaime…" Fiona said as James repeated the action before pushing his tongue into her. "Jaime!"

James figured that the fabric plus his tongue was becoming too much for Fiona as she grabbed the top of his head with unsteady fingers. James continued to lick her and plunge his tongue into her, feeling her hips buck every now and again. James heard Fiona's moans grow louder until she quivered. He smiled to himself before kissing her stomach.

"Forgive me?" James asked.

"Come here." Fiona said, her hands now on the side of his head as if she was attempting to lift him by his head alone.

He rose so the two were standing face-to-face before giving she gave him a passionate kiss, which he replied. He felt her lips part invitingly and he soon accepted it by slipping his tongue into her mouth. He was not disappointed as her tongue began to massage his in a way that only Fiona could do. He then felt small hands on his waist before Fiona broke the kiss. She gave him the same eye contact as she sensually slid down, taking his boxers down to his ankles. She returned to her standing position before James pressed against her, the only thing preventing his full penetration was her soaked pink panties now, something he had half the mind of just ripping off of her.

His mind was then back on Fiona, who had engaged him in another tongue battle, this one fiercer than the last. Pushing aside the annoying piece of fabric, James rubbed himself against Fiona, feeling the vibrations of her moan on his lips and tongue. Their kissing continued while James lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. With her body now raised at a better angle, James was able to enter her now, once again loving the feeling of one Fiona Coyne. He heard her kick off her heels before she moved her hips against his. The two began to move in synchronized rhythm, one that was neither too fast for Fiona nor too slow for James.

"God…" Fiona breathed, their kissing session now ended.

James felt her hands make their way to his back as they continued to move as one. James moved to her neck to finish what he had started earlier. And like earlier, Fiona did her best to move her head aside to allow him more access to her porcelain neck.

"Don't stop." she barely whispered.

James began to plunge himself deeper into Fiona's depths, his pace quickening a bit as he pressed her back against the wall harder. Her legs began squeezing his waist more as he gave the other side of her neck the same treatment he had done her left side. Her hips shot to match his pace, giving James the pleasure of going deeper than before. James's thrust began to speed up, causing her nails to dig into his back.

James moved from her neck and captured Fiona's lips, silencing her moans. And as her nails dug into his back, his fingers also dug into her thighs. It seemed as if this only spurred her own as she broke from the kiss and released a moan from her mouth. Knowing that Fiona was almost at her limits, James began to push in as deep as he could with every thrust. James saw that Fiona had her eyes clenched shut as she pulled him into her as much as humanly possible before her body began to shake as she reached her peak. The feeling of her moist silk walls tightening around him further sent James over the edge as he emptied himself into her. James gave a few more small thrusts afterwards as Fiona began to swivel her hips. James felt her legs loosen up from around his waist and her body went limp in his arms.

The two stood in that position with Fiona releasing her nails from James's back and cupping his face. Their eyes met once more before Fiona smiled.

"I can't wait until we tell everyone." she said.

"Me neither but," responded James before moving his shoulder a bit. "Could you have dug your nails somewhere else? You picked the same damn spot bird."

"Sorry." she said kissing him.

James smiled as he slowly moved off of the wall, Fiona standing on wobbly legs. James moved onto the floor and Fiona lied next to him, her bra slipping off in the process.

"I didn't scream that time." Fiona said.

James looked at her before laughing. Fiona joined in the laugh before they heard the two distinct sounds of their respective phones ringing. They looked at one another before James's moved for Fiona's purse and Fiona moved for his jeans. They retrieved the other's phones before looking at one another.

"Bobby." James said.

"Manny." Fiona replied.

James moved towards Fiona. The two exchanged their phones and answered simultaneously.

"Hello?" James answered.

"Hey!" Manny said. "What're you doing Thursday night?"

"Uh," James looked at Fiona who now had a frown on her face. "Nothing planned at the moment. Why?"

"Because I have the best offer for the best weekend ever!" James could practically hear her smile through the phone. He could also literally hear Emma shouting something in the background. "Get some friends! We're going to Vegas!"

"V-Vegas?" James said louder than he wanted to. Fiona had to cover her phone in hopes that Bobby did not hear him. "What are you talking about mate?"

"Well… Craig has a show to do down there and he said that he wanted it to make up for the time that he was gone." Manny said. James only frowned as he was wondering how he got invited. "So he said that we would invite all of our friends and head down there." He heard Manny pause. "That is, unless you have better things to do here."

"Uh, no. Vegas sounds good mate." James answered. "I have to go. Talking to the guy I got paired with in that stupid program."

"I understand. Call me later babe!" Manny said.

"I will." James answered before hanging up. He looked at Fiona who was still on the phone with Bobby, but he obviously did not care. "Want to go to Vegas?"

Fiona's eyes widened. "Bobby I'll have to talk to you later, okay? Bye." Fiona hung up. "Vegas?"

James nodded. "Seems as if Craig invited some of his old friends and allowed them to invite some friends. Manny invited me and, well, I'm inviting you."

Fiona opened her mouth before shutting it. She then beckoned James to come closer to her with a finger, a smile on her face. James knelt on the ground beside Fiona before she pulled him into a kiss.

"Of course we're going to Vegas." Fiona said before James kissed her again, though it was her who pushed him onto his back. "So what do you want to do until then?"

"Must you ask?" asked James, eliciting a giggle from Fiona.

"We only have thirty minutes." Fiona said as she straddled him.

James only smiled as he sat up kiss her.

"I think we'll make it on time." James said giving her a light kiss on the lips, followed by a kiss on her chin, neck, and finally to his goal, her breasts. James gave one of her erect nipples a lick before sucking on it a bit. "You want this more than I do bird."

"Stop doing that." Fiona muttered. James removed his lips from her nipple causing her to groan. "What are you doing? I meant stop saying that. It only makes me hotter."

James smiled before kneading her breasts with his hands as he moved up to give her a passionate kiss. He then felt her impatiently rub herself against him.

"I'm not waiting." Fiona said, gaining a laugh from James as she raised herself. James felt her lower herself onto him, gasping in pleasure along the way. Once he was completely inside of her, she placed a hand on his chest and pushed him onto his back. "You are mine."

James did not know how to react to that statement. It was almost like how Manny staked a claim in him. But that did not end well and now they were working from a strictly friends perspective. Did he really want to go through with that with Fiona?

James then watched as Fiona began to slowly rotate her hips, looking for that one spot that James had found during their time Sunday, her eyes slowly closed in pleasure. She looked like a goddess riding him sensually, her hands still on his chest.

"You know… When Bobby and I had sex… It was just him getting off, using me in the process… Plus I made him use a condom." Fiona said in-between her gasps of sexual bliss, her hips still moving in a circular motion with an occasional faint bounce. "But with you… I think this is my… Favorite position…"

James sat up so she was able to embrace him tightly. He wanted to tell her how he liked holding her like this, even without being inside her, but he didn't. He allowed her to continue to slowly gyrate, his member growing back to full mast inside of her. James allowed Fiona to take control until his hips did an involuntary jerk upwards, causing her to moan in appreciation.

"F-faster." she said.

James resumed his upward thrusts. Every so often he would grind her into him, forcing an even louder gasp or moan to escape her mouth. She then settled her hands on his shoulders and used them to propel her higher, making sure that James was still inside of her, before descending down completely. The sound of their love juices sloshing around was soon heard as Fiona's bounces and James's thrusts became faster.

"Fi… You feel so… Amazing." James let out through grunts.

Fiona said nothing as she focused on her bounces. James also turned his attention on setting Fiona off. His own pleasure seemed miles away as he remembered what she had told him about Bobby. He would have been angry if not for his current activities.

Her bounces became more and more enticing. The way her head was tilted backwards as she let out silent screams of pleasure… Her hair moving along with her breasts. James was almost completely warped in her figure that he slightly lost focus on the task at hand.

"I'm close!" Fiona gasped.

James, with renewed vigor, began to pound upwards with everything he had, causing her to scream in delight. Her grip on his shoulders tightened and James swore she broke some skin. But alas, they soon reached the peak of their session and he released another torrent of his seed into her. Fiona slowed her pace down before moving to engage James in another lip-lock. James used a hand to move a strand of hair that was seconds away from being brought into their mouths before placing it back on her rear, giving it a squeeze. Fiona moaned into the kiss before she parted with a grin.

"You're cute, did you know that?" Fiona stated.

James lifted an eyebrow. "Cute? Where did that come from?"

"I don't know. I just thought I'd tell you that." Fiona said before rubbing the top of his head a bit. "And you're all mine."

James smiled as Fiona rose, releasing his satisfied member from her cavern. Fiona then lied beside James with a smile on her face.

"I need to take a shower…" Fiona stated.

James laughed a bit. "You might want to do that."

"And _how_ do you suggest I do that?" Fiona asked.

"Hmm…" James thought aloud. "I have a towel in the car… I don't know what you're going to use for soap or a washcloth, but there's running water here. You can take a shower here."

"I'm going to need soap." said Fiona with a pleading look.

James blinked. "You want _me_ to go get you some soap without taking a shower myself? You kind of got us both sticky."

"Well we can't stay here all day. You have to be somewhere and people expect to see my wonderful face." James only snorted at that statement, though Declan would grow suspicious if he did not meet up later. "So what are we going to do? Just stain the carpet?"

"I have someone mate. Just stay put." James said reaching his cell phone.

Fiona's perfectly arched eyebrows frowned. "Who?"

"Don't worry about it. Just know that he'll be here and even if he sees you, our secret is safe." James told her.

While Fiona had not been completely acceptable to the idea of _another_ person knowing where the condo was, and she voiced it. Still, James had called Peter and he had come as James said he would, bringing James a bag of spare clothes, towels, soap, and a washcloth. Again, Fiona complained in having to actually wear a pair of boxers, but settled with it for the sake of the time.

After nearly an hour of complaints and wandering hands in the shower, the two were completely dressed with their dirty clothes in the wash.

"I really hope we can get that out of the carpet." Fiona said absentmindedly as the two closed the master bedroom door that they secretly agreed would be _their_ bedroom. Fiona then continued with a sigh. "I really don't want to leave…"

"Blame your brother." James said leading her down the hall.

"I blame you for saying yes in the first place." James paused in his step and turned to look at her. "What? You didn't have to say yes. That's all I'm saying."

James only shook his head with a small smile before he moved for front door, his bag in one hand.

"So what are you going to do?" James asked as she followed him.

"I'm going to stay here. Call a few people to make sure that tomorrow will be the busiest day of my life ever." Fiona answered. "I have class, then I'll have to run down here to make sure the movers move everything right, and then I have to find Drew… Plus! I have to make something for Las Vegas!"

James only smiled at her. "Bird, I can be here for the movers. I get out earlier than you do. Plus, I can round up Drew and Adam. No point in you leaving just to meet up with me somewhere else, right?" Fiona smiled and gave him a small peck of appreciation. James then opened the front door. "The clothing part… I really can't help you there."

"Really? I'd love to see how you'd look in one of my-" James immediately left the apartment, causing Fiona to chase him into the hallway. "You'd look great in it, I swear!"

James only waved her off as he pressed the button for the elevator. He heard the door close, meaning that Fiona had stepped back inside her- his- _their_- condo. It was theirs whether anyone else saw it that way or not. In fact, she was his and he was hers. They were theirs and that was just how things were going to be.

James stepped onto the elevator and then pressed the button for the lobby. He moved his back against the wall in the elevator, automatically being reminded of Fiona's perfectly manicured nails. He subconsciously rubbed his shoulder (the closest he could reach to the injured area) before smiling a bit. There was a little tiger somewhere inside of her.

Hearing his phone ring, James pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"James…" It was Adam.

"Yeah mate, what's going on?"

He heard Adam sigh. "I told her and… Well, now I'm stranded and bored and I really want to, _release_ my anger."

James understood what Adam meant. He was frustrated and wanted to burn himself. James never understood the concept of physical pain being the escape of emotional pain, but whatever. He would help anyway he could.

"Where are you?" James asked.

"Down the street from Bardell High."

James sighed. "Stay right there. I'll be there soon."

"Thanks."

James hung up and sighed as the elevator doors opened. He would never understand how burning oneself helped them cope. He would never understand how killing oneself solved problems. But what he did understand is what one felt like when they watched their friend spiral into the abyss of depression. The feeling gave him a void inside of him, one that Declan, Fiona, Peter, Manny, Emma, Blue, and Sean were starting to fill. Jeff was too far gone when James and Jennifer decided to do anything. Adam was savable.

And James would save Adam at all costs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **There are only four chapter left in this story after this. I cut it short to free up some time for other projects, on and off of FF. They should be out tomorrow and Saturday, two chapters per day. But, because I shortened the entire story, there will be a sequel out, possibly in November. Thanks to everyone for reading. Enjoy.

* * *

**_Chapter 9: Before the Trip_**

It was Thursday. That was a blessing to him. There were two separate parties going to Las Vegas that consisted of quite the number of students. In fact, it was more like a _lot_ of students.

The first group included Manny, Emma, Spinner, Jimmy, Ashley, Paige, Terri, Jane, Hazel, J.T, Toby, Liberty, Marco, Kendra, Ellie, Rick (the guy Terri met at The Break Room) and Trish. All of them were personally invited by Craig and had to chip in for the hotel and plane ticket. Of course, everything else was practically given to them since Craig got his "big break" as Manny stated.

The second group included James, Fiona, Declan, Bobby, Sean, Jay, Alex, Amy (though he hardly spoke to her), Peter, Mia, Tinsley, Blue, Holly J, Sav, Anya, Danny, Victoria, and Chantay. This group was a bit last-minute as James originally since Holly J. originally reasoned that she and Fiona would not get along long enough to reach the border, let alone Las Vegas. But with some words from Anya and Mia, they got her to come. They had attempted to get Derek to come, but the obvious hatred between James and Derek, plus Derek's infatuation of Fiona, proved to great of a problem to even attempt to deal with.

The two groups thought about joining when it came with the hotel rooms, four people to a room, and thus James found himself rooming with Emma, Trish, and J.T. The only pairs that had their own rooms were Manny and Craig (for obvious reasons) and Fiona and Bobby, though later it was voted that Victoria would stay with her cousin.

Besides that joyous thought, there was Adam and Drew, who James had been spending quite the time around the past two days. Adam has turned his attention to a new girl, Katie or something like that, while Drew has continued to see Alli while cheating on her with Bianca. Because of the trip, Adam had planned on James to talk to his mother about his burning after he returned.

And speaking of meeting up with parents, James sat in his condo (it was in _his_ name after all) waiting on his father and ex-girlfriend to show.

"You don't look nervous." Fiona said while leaning on the counter that separated the living room from the kitchen. James looked at his friend as she rose, wearing one of his old Ray Lewis jerseys and black shorts. "This is Michael Lee Wilder coming!"

"I know." James said unenthusiastically. Fiona moved to the couch where he sat and nearly curled into him, her damp hair resting on his shoulder. "What is it Fi?"

"Living with you would be easier if you'd tell me how you feel." she said in a matter-of-fact voice.

James sighed. "Okay… I left Jen in Australia, I have a hard time with my dad, and did I mention I'm helping my best friend cheat on a guy that I hate?"

"Hmm… Those do sound like heavy _personal_ problems." James smiled before she rose onto her feet, taking her sweet smell with her. "Besides, I told you that Saturday I would do it. No one told _you_ to plan a trip to Vegas."

James knew she was messing with him, her grin told him so, but he still felt slightly annoyed that this trip delayed the inevitable break-up between Fiona and her douche boyfriend.

"I left my phone in the room… Be back." Fiona said before walking away.

James closed his eyes as he rested his head on the back of the leather sofa. Monday had been one hell of a day. First, he had to deal with Adam, then there was the close call with Declan _and_ Peter, back to Adam, and finally hearing a drunken Bobby give details about how he took Fiona's virginity. If Declan had not been there at the time, James might have punched the larger guy directly in the face. But… Good behavior was beat into the son of a senator and actor, so he would wait until they were behind closed doors… Then he'd do it.

"Which one do you think is more of a Friday night dress?" James opened his eyes and turned to see Fiona holding up two dresses. One was a nice shade of blue that reminded James of her eyes while the other one was a daring red. "I was thinking the blue one but…"

"It matches your eyes." James stated straightforwardly.

She smiled brightly. "You think? Oh you're so much more helpful than Bobby ever was!"

James only smiled, hiding the fact that he was just stating his personal opinion and had only half-heartedly cared about complimenting the dress. Still, seeing her smile that brightly only made things better.

"I'll wear this one Friday night," Fiona said, signaling the blue dress. "And then wear this when we return home."

"That'll be lovely mate." James stated as the brunette left again.

It was a surprise that only few people knew that he had moved from his dorm. They included Peter (obviously), Manny and Emma (who had gone to check in with James for one reason or another), Declan (who was in on it from the start), and Sean (who had helped James paint the place).

"Hey Jaime," James once again gave Fiona his attention as she moved back into the room. "Do you think your dad would, I don't know, help me with my designs? I want them to be known around the world and he could help."

James's lips thin for a moment. He did not like the thought about his father being around him more than he had to be. But he wanted Fiona to be happy regardless.

Sighing, James shrugged. "I'll see." A knock was heard form the door. "Now I guess."

James caught Fiona attempting to scurry down the hall to get something "presentable" to put on, but he stopped her with a quick glance and a smile.

"You look perfect love. Just sit down and relax." Fiona smiled and moved to the sofa where James was previously at as James went to open the door. He took a deep breath before opening the door, his eyes landing on a blonde woman. "Jen."

"Jaime!" the woman said before all but throwing herself on him. James returned the hug in a confused manner before his eyes traveled up to his father, Michael Lee Wilder.

"Hello son." the older man said. James noticed that his dad had been graying a bit around his beard, but did not voice it as he allowed them to enter his condo. "Nice place you got here… Did I pay for it?"

"Half." James answered before Jennifer released her hug. James led them to the living room where his ex became aware of the other presence in the home. "Dad, Jen, this is my, um, roommate. Fiona-"

"Coyne." Michael said. "I know Harry's kids."

"You do?" Fiona asked, just as confused as James was.

Michael nodded. "Yeah. Long story."

Fiona smiled. "Its funny hearing you talk without trying to portray an American accent." James caught his dad's grey eyes narrowing in question. "It's just that Jaime has an American accent with Australian lingo and you have like a British accent but you don't use the lingo."

Michael looked at his son. "You sure she's just a 'roommate' son?"

"Not at the moment." was James response as he moved to the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink?"

"A beer please." Michael said moving to the couch that sat along the large floor-to-ceiling windows.

"Jen?" James asked.

"Nothing." Jennifer said sitting beside Fiona. James looked over the breakfast bar and saw Jennifer inspect Fiona as if she was a piece of meat. "So how long have you known Jaime?"

"We met before school." Fiona answered.

James returned to the room and handed his father a cold beer. While James did not necessarily prefer beer over his energy drink, he kept a few just incase. After James handed his father the drink he sat in-between the two women.

"So," Jennifer said. "Do you remember what we last talked about?"

"Getting our lives fixed? Yeah bird, I do." James noticed Fiona shift a bit once he called Jennifer bird. "That's why I came here to Toronto, remember?"

"I remember waking up one morning and you gone." James heard the anger in Jennifer's voice before his dad intervened.

"Your mother was not too keen about that either." Michael added.

James only stared at Michael with question. His mother had left out the part that his parents had talked when she left her message. In fact, as far as James knew, his parents were still casual acquaintances.

"I'm getting married to Tony." Jennifer announced.

James froze for a bit. Antonio, or Tony as he was commonly called, was a person that James had grown up with and had a mutual rivalry with. The two had never really seen eye-to-eye and James was slightly confused as to how Jennifer and Tony had even met up, let alone got engaged.

James then looked at his dad. "And I'm guessing that you have an announcement as well."

Michael nodded. "I do." The actor took a gulp of his beer before looking at his son. "Your mother and I are trying again." James frowned. When a couple said that they were "trying" it usually referred to children. "And what I mean is we're dating. Again."

"That's great." Fiona said before James could voice his displeasure.

"How do you guys have time for one another?" James asked.

"We're still in the early ages. Kind of like you and, Fiona was it?" Fiona nodded, blushing a bit.

"We're not dating." stated James. "We're just…"

"Friends with benefits?" Jennifer inquired with a raised brow.

"More than that." Fiona responded.

James knew what was happening between the two women on the opposite sides of him and turned to his father's amused face. It was a face that he remembered during his first time riding a wave. Michael had warned his son about riding bigger waves while a novice, but James was having none of it, especially from a man that had missed ten years of his life. Needless to say, the attempt was a failure and while he was waiting for a laugh or a lecture, his dad only gave him the same half-smirk he was giving him now.

"So," Michael said in an attempt to dissolve his son's problem. "You doing something later on?"

"Leaving." James answered blandly.

"We're going to Vegas." added Fiona, obviously seeing the effort Michael was putting in. "A friend of ours has a show down there. Craig Manning?"

"Ah, the boy that Hayden is in love with." Michael said with a nod.

"Who?" James asked.

"Your sister." was the response as Michael took another gulp of his beer, waiting for James's outburst.

"You have _another_ child?" James replied.

"Adopted her about six months ago." James's anger seemed to quell as he realized that there was no other woman. Just his mom. "She really wants to meet you, but with school, your mom will _not_ let her miss a second."

James frowned in confusion. "Wait a second… You adopted her and she's living with Mom?" Michael nodded, finishing the bottle. "And you two didn't want to tell me this because of what?"

"We wanted to make her feel comfortable with us first. And let's be honest Jaime. You really don't leave good first impressions on a lot of people." Fiona snorted in laughter causing James to look at her.

"Sorry." she said giggling behind her hand. "But he's so right."

"How old is she?" James asked Michael.

"Six." James did the math in his head. That was not so bad. She was not some annoying teenage girl who had a lot of issues. "Got a knack for football too. American football." Now James's eyebrows raised in shock. He was going to like the little termite. "But, she has a bit of problem with her mouth in school. Something about having an assassin as a father…"

Despite himself, James laughed a bit. He had used one of his father's characters in school as well a few times. He glanced over at Jennifer who was also smiling at the memories.

"Well, I don't want to keep you here longer than you have to. I know I'm intruding on your space." Michael said rising.

James heard Fiona give a small growl under her breath and knew what that meant. Sighing in defeat, he raised his hand at his father.

"Stay. We're not leaving until two anyway." James replied.

"You can tell me about how you know my dad." Fiona said.

"Right." Michael said sitting back down.

"James, can I talk to you alone?" Jennifer asked.

"Uh… Sure bird." James said, mentally kicking himself for calling Jennifer that once more. James only stood up before signaling Jennifer to follow him. "This way."

James made brief eye contact with Fiona. He figured that she was unused to being on the receiving end of the "behave" look. Normally Fiona gave him that look whenever Bobby was mentioned or present. And with the small nod he received, he knew she understood exactly what it meant as he led Jennifer to the bedroom neither of them used, which was off of the living room.

"She's pretty." Jennifer said as she entered the room, closing the door behind her. "But, um, I just wanted to tell you that I get it and I forgive you."

"You get what exactly?" James asked.

"Jeff…" his name came out of her mouth as a whisper. "I know… I know how you still blame yourself about that… The phone call…" James looked away from her brown eyes. "Jaime, his mother wants to see you. You were his closest friend and…"

"Jen," James said. "Thank you. I'll talk to her mate."

"And about Tony and I. We've been engaged for a month now." Jennifer said. "And I want you to be there. Possibly _in_ it." James frowned. "Don't do that. Your stupid hate for each other should be over by now. Unless it's me that you're mad about and in that case, you left _me_ in Australia!"

James sighed. "I'm sorry bird." Jennifer moved to give James a kiss, though James stopped her. "I said I'm sorry, doesn't mean that I want to pick up where we left off."

"Why? Is it because of her?" Jennifer asked. James did not answer and Jennifer snorted in laughter. "You tell her that you're incapable of loving anyone? That because of your father, you will never be anything she wants you to be? _I_ wanted to get married James! _I_ wanted a family! And all you could think about is how you watched your friend slip from your hands!"

"Shut up Jennifer. This is different." James replied.

"Why's that?" questioned the blonde.

"I don't know and I don't have to explain myself to you." James said moving towards the door. "You're not the only one who wanted those things. And Fi… She's not like you."

Jennifer frowned. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"When I tell her that I'm going to leave, she asks me to stay instead of laughing like it's a fucking joke." Jennifer's frown deepened. "I care for Fiona and she cares for me, understood? Whatever we do is none of your business."

James moved towards the door before Jennifer grabbed his arm, giving him a pleading look. James pulled his arm away from her and opened the door to see that Fiona sat in her same spot, her legs folded in front of her, and his father continued telling some story of some time ago.

James and Michael shared a stare as James moved towards the kitchen, Jennifer shutting the door behind him.

"I think it's best if I left with Jenny. See her to the airport alright." Michael said rising.

"You heard." James said while grabbing one of his treasured energy drinks.

"We all heard." James looked over at Fiona, who was now staring at her cupped hands. "I, um, guess you two have things to sort out."

James only sighed as he stood in the kitchen so he could view Fiona in the living room. Jennifer walked out of the bedroom, heading for the front door.

"I'll call you for the wedding. Bye." she said in haste as she left.

Michael whistled. "Reminds me of the time your mother found out about Eliza. Glad that didn't make the news." James gave his father a half-smile, mirroring the same amused look the actor had given him minutes earlier. "But, I do have to get going. I promised Hayden I'd be there for a fieldtrip… Bloody ankle-biters…"

"Sure Dad." James said.

"It was nice meeting you again Fiona." Michael said moving towards the hall. "Tell your father that I said hello."

"I will." Fiona replied.

"Hey Dad," James said stopping the older man from leaving. James moved from the kitchen to the hall to see his dad standing at the door. "Fiona is an aspiring designer. You think you could give her some contacts? Those her mother doesn't have?"

Michael hummed in thought. "Hmm… I'll have to go home and get them. Not like _I_ need them on speed dial or something." James swore he felt Fiona's eyes light in excitement. "Send me some sketches and I'll give you a call when I get in touch with someone. Deal?"

"Perfect." James said as his dad left. He turned to look at Fiona. "I told you he was a suck-up."

Fiona sat silently for a moment before silently rising and moving towards the hall. She glanced at James briefly before walking towards their room. James grunted in annoyance before following her. The look she had given him was a solemn and serious as he has ever seen her and he really did not need this prior a getaway.

Entering their room, James saw Fiona looking going through her drawers to find her sketchbook, though James knew that it wasn't lost to begin with.

"Fi…" James said.

Fiona looked at him. "Hmm?"

"What's wrong bird?" James asked. She shook her head before returning to her task. "What are you looking for?"

"My sketch-"

"Fiona, even _I_ know where it is." James said. "Please don't ignore me."

Fiona closed the drawer and looked at him.

"What are we Jaime?" asked Fiona. "Before Sunday, you looked at me as a friend. We hardly know each other well enough to call each other friends, yet we spend almost everyday together. And after we had sex… You looked at me differently." James only looked at her for a second before she continued. "Do you still think of Jennifer? Manny maybe?"

"Honestly, I do sometimes." James answered.

Fiona frowned. "So what are we doing James? Am I going to leave one jerk for another?"

"No. And you do know me better than most." James said. "You're the only person I've met here in Toronto to even know who my dad is, let alone meet him." Fiona gave him a sigh, one that he had to admit was quite cute. "Come." Fiona made her way into a hug. "Don't let her get to you mate. Not Jen. Not Manny."

"You called her bird. I'm supposed to be your bird." Fiona said with a pout.

"You are my bird." she gave him a small smile and looked up at him, the height difference a bit greater now that she was out of her heels. "And I'm sorry, alright?"

Fiona nodded before grabbing the bags that occupied the bed. James gave her a small and gentle push aside and did it for her, though this kind of act was nothing new to him. She had done this to him Tuesday and Wednesday, attempting to do something tedious, give him a pleading look, and then have him do it for her.

"Jaime," James, who was at the door with the bags, turned and saw Fiona sitting on their bed. "Come lay with me please?"

Sighing, James set the bags down gently (he had no clue on how many breakable items Fiona had packed) and moved towards the bed where he sat beside Fiona. By the way she was staring at her nails, James was expecting her to tell him something heavy. He was not expecting her to turn to him and kiss him, pushing him down on the bed as she did so.

"You are so freaking awesome, did you know that?" James blinked at the excitement that must have been bottled up inside her since last night when James got the call from his dad. "First, your dad is an _amazing_ guy and is real sweet! You stood up to me to your ex! _And_ I can show my designs to the world because of you!"

"You're welcome bird, but I really didn't do anything special." James said.

Fiona rolled her eyes. "You are _so_ hopeless."

James was going to retort before she gave him another passionate kiss. He was expecting her to sit up and her eyes to be those blue flames that he was starting to adjust to, but instead she gave him a sweet smile.

"Isn't it time for you to go meet up with Manny to make sure that everything is in place?" Fiona asked.

"That's why they invented cell phones love." replied James. "I can always call her without leaving your side."

"I'm not having sex with you." Fiona said with a smile.

James chuckled. "Is that why you want to leave? No bird, let's just lie here."

"That'll just make one of us horny…" Fiona said in a joking singsong voice.

James laughed while lying in his bed, Fiona sitting beside him with a smile. He reached into his pocket to retrieve his cell phone to call Manny. While the phone rang, Fiona lied beside him, the vanilla scent she gained from her shower returning to his nostrils.

"Hello?"

"Hey," James said. "How's the packing coming?"

Manny sighed. "Em is trying to _not_ make Sean jealous by finding the skimpiest outfits she owns. I tried telling her that Amy isn't all that cute anyway but… Emma will be Emma…"

"What about the whole deal with you and Marco?" James asked.

"Um, well he doesn't really seemed angry or bothered by it, so whatever." James would have voiced his opinion about the statement, but he did not. Manny would be Manny no matter what. "Anyway, I have- No Emma! That's mine!"

James chuckled. "I'll let you and your friend sort out your problems. See you at the airport in about an hour or so."

"I'll be there unless I murder a _certain someone who's taking my clothes_!" Manny said before sighing. "Bye babe."

"Bye." James said before hanging up. He had no clue on why she continued to call him that, but let it slide. "So bird, I've called Manny, the bags are packed, my dad is gone, and you've finally met my ex. So what do we do now?"

"Watch TV until Dex gets here." Fiona said rising onto her feet. "Oh! And don't forget to put the sheets in the wash."

"I thought you were going to do it?" asked James as he sat up.

Fiona put a hand on her hip. "It'll be kind of embarrassing if someone like Declan comes and asks just _why_ I'm washing them."

"Because they're dirty." James answered plainly.

"And _how_ did they get dirty in just _one_ night?" Fiona asked.

James raised a brow. "Leak in the ceiling mate."

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Right, the leak in the ceiling put a giant smelly stain in the sheets."

"It was a _big_ leak… The more I tried to plug it up, the more that came. And I do mean, came." James said, gaining a swat on his shoulder from Fiona. He smiled. "Sorry about that mate, but you over-think things. I'll prove it to you when we return."

"Just don't use that excuse if he asks. Its embarrassing." said Fiona.

"Nothing about you is embarrassing bird." James said sitting up. "Nothing."

"Still not having sex." Fiona replied moving out of the room.

James smiled before getting up. He carefully took the sheets off of the bed to get them washed, forgetting the bags near the door completely. As he moved past the living room, Fiona gave him a smile. He knew she was teasing him and serious all at the same time about the no-sex thing. But coming back into the living room, he watched her shift on the couch giving a contented sigh.

"I love noon soap operas. Mom and I used to watch them all the time." Fiona said. James went for their bedroom before she called him. "Come on Jaime, let's watch other people's lives for once."

Groaning, James made his way beside her which, after a few shifts in their position, changed into him allowing her to lie on him, her back against his chest. Since he was now lying on the couch, his shoes had to be removed before Fiona gave him another lecture about the value of furniture and its color.

They stayed like this, watching TV for nearly thirty minutes for Fiona decided it was time for them to leave. Through all the small gropes and giggles, James and Fiona had finally gotten dressed and waited for Declan to arrive with the cab that he was in charge of calling. Their bags were in the hall leading to the front door.

Currently, they were back on the couch, Fiona leaning against him as he lazily combed his fingers through her hair.

"Now that you mention it," James answered her previous question. "I haven't really been friendly myself."

"You don't say?" she joked.

"Ms. Coyne, is there something you want to say? If you do, then by all means do it mate." James told her, which she only giggled in response. "I guess… Making friends here didn't matter because it's not what I came for."

"What did she mean when she said that you couldn't love?" James knew that the question was coming soon and berated himself for not finding an answer.

James sighed. "I never was one to say those three words because of how I viewed my own parents. Love was stupid because… Well, look at my mom or what she was. In love with a guy that hardly cared about her. I didn't want to experience that so I thought it was a waste of time."

"Oh…" Fiona said quietly.

James gave another quiet sigh. Telling Fiona this made him feel sick in his stomach because he knew what she felt for him. Maybe not love, but something close enough.

"So what's your pick?" James stated.

"Hmm?" hummed Fiona, obviously deep in thought.

"Love. What do you think of it bird?" James asked.

"Well," Fiona began. "I'll find my real true love while walking down a street in Paris. He'll comment on my hair or eyes. Nothing perverted at all. He'll have a nice smile that'll make me feel… Warm. He'll take me anywhere that I want, knowing that I deserve the best. And when we finally kiss… It'll be the best thing I've experienced in the world."

James laughed a bit. "So I'm just the guy in-between. Nice to know bird."

Fiona turned to James with a horrified look, causing James to laugh harder. Her expression was simply lovable. It was a cross between telling an innocent child that there was no Santa Claus and a nun who had just heard a vulgar word.

"I'm playing." James assured.

"Are you?" Fiona asked, her face relaxing a bit. James nodded and she replaced her head on his shoulder. "Okay… You don't have to love me too, you know."

"I don't?" James asked amused.

"Nope. Just _really, really_ like me." James smiled at the statement. "And buy me things. Oh, and help me when I need it."

"And what do I get in return?" replied James.

"Sex?" she gestured.

James shrugged gently. "I can get sex from a hooker."

"Home-cooked meals?" Fiona guessed again.

"One, you hardly cook. And two, I can cook my own meals." James countered.

Fiona sighed. "Okay… So I don't necessarily make the perfect housewife."

"Why not?" questioned James.

"What can I do? Nag?" James smiled.

"You could just be there." James said to Fiona, causing her to turn and look at him again. "I've never had a Fiona Coyne before and I'd like to keep the one I have. Flaws and all."

Fiona smiled before leaning towards him.

"I think you're just buttering me up." Fiona said to him, their lips inches apart.

James raised an eyebrow. "Is it working mate?" Fiona nodded before giving him a light kiss. "Good."

As Fiona leaned back a bit, James put more weight onto her until he was finally lying atop of her, her hands gripping the back of his head. She released a moan as he rotated his hips a bit, a smile etched on James face.

He loved hearing her happy, whether it be a moan in lust or a laugh of leisure. For one reason or another, Fiona Coyne had become more like a drug to him and he wanted her anytime he could get her. James's hand moved up her shirt to squeeze her breast as his lips went for Fiona's favored spot on her neck, gaining a louder moan. However, this moan was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Your brother has some great timing." James said.

Fiona gave him one final kiss before he moved to open the door. Declan stood with a small frown on his face.

"Something wrong mate?" James asked.

"I thought I heard moaning." Declan stated.

"Oh," Fiona said. "Me. Sorry. Back ache." Fiona rose and stretched. "It's been a rough day trying to carry those bags around. Jaime won't help."

James should not have been surprised by Fiona's quick thinking skills, but he could not help it. Declan's eyes was shining with belief as if Fiona was the most trustworthy person in the world. But he did not voice this aloud.

"Well, the cab is waiting, so let's go." Declan said.

James moved to grab the bags, realizing that Fiona was quite right. Her bag was a bit heavier than his.

"Struggling?" Declan mocked as James walked out of the door.

"Right… And what did you carry?" James asked as Declan followed him to the elevator, Fiona on her brother heels.

"Mine _and _Tinsley's." Declan answered

James smirked. "The poor Coyne had to get his hands dirty. Poor child."

"Funny." Declan said as the trio entered the elevator. "I have to ask you both a question and I want you to be honest."

"Yes I think you should tell Spinner." Fiona stated.

"No, that's not it," Declan said. "Are you two, you know, sleeping with each other?"

There was silence inside of the elevator before Fiona began to giggle behind a hand. Her obvious amusement caused James to smile a bit as well, though he was dying to see what was so funny. Apparently, Declan had the same thought as he looked at his sister with his eyebrows raised in a questioning manner.

"What makes you think that?" asked the laughing Coyne.

"The hickey on your neck." Declan said pointedly.

James paled a bit. There was a long silence before Fiona addressed Declan.

"Please don't tell." Declan only smirked.

"Sure, but there's no hickey on your neck." James heard Fiona gasp before she slapped her brother's arm. "No need in getting angry Fi. I've always had a feeling that you two would, unless James was playing for the other team."

"Really? How's that mate?" James asked as the elevator doors opened.

"Uh, let's see. There's the constant time spent _alone_. You hate Bobby and vice versa. And when you first moved in here, her shirt was buttoned wrong and Fi _never_ buttons her shirts wrong." Declan said as the three began walking through the lobby.

"I guess this is the part you go all big-brother on me, right?" James asked.

Declan shrugged. "Just as long as she's happy."

Fiona gave Declan a wide smile as they neared the taxi.

"I'm going to love Vegas! I just bought this great lingerie-"

"But I don't want to hear what you two do!" Declan quickly interrupted, causing Fiona to laugh quietly.

James smirked. "You can always look at my back mate. That'll give you a pretty good image."

Fiona got into the passenger seat as James put their bags in the trunk. He had no clue that Declan had yet to get into the car and met Declan's eyes with shocked grey ones.

"Something wrong mate?" James asked. Declan showed James a text message that Fiona had sent him. "Oh… So she told you."

"Yeah. Don't hurt my sister." Declan stated.

"You have my word." James replied.

As the four rode to the airport, James watched as Declan and Tinsley muttered amongst one another about something that caused the girl to giggle. Every now and again, Tinsley would ask about James former life in D.C and other things, a large conversation was avoided.

Arriving to their gate, James noticed that Holly J was apparently angry at Sav for whatever the reason may be.

"About time!" Holly J said, turning her previous frustration onto James, the Coyne twins, and Tinsley. "What were you four doing?"

James sighed. He had half the mind of going back to his dorm or condo and just forgetting about this entire trip. But soon Emma made her way to him.

"When we get the rooms," she said in a grave tone. "You and I need to talk. Seriously."

James nodded. Whatever it was, Emma sounded serious and everyone knew that when Emma Nelson was serious, there was nothing to smile about at all. And here he thought that he was leaving all his problems behind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay, I got caught up in something. This chapter will contain the last sex scene in the story. Just a warning. Read and enjoy.

* * *

**_Chapter 10: What Happens Here Pt. I_**

"I'm so tired…" the brown-haired blue-eyed girl said as she trudged into the two-bedded hotel room. "J.T, are you _sure_ you want to leave tonight with Toby and Kendra?"

"Not so sure now…" said a tired J.T.

James lied on the bed that he and Emma were given to share. Emma had moved to the bathroom to check something while J.T, Trish, and James lied in bed.

"I think I am going to go." J.T finally announced. "You coming Jaime?"

"Maybe later." James answered.

The unofficial tired coupled moved to the door.

"Remember what they say. What happens in Vegas…" Trish said in a suggestive tone as she left with J.T.

No sooner did the two leave did Emma come out of the bathroom, preparing for a shower.

"What did you want to say mate?" James asked.

"Your friend is on some serious drugs." Emma stated.

"Oh. You mean the whole dress thing." James said. "Manny's just-"

"No. She's seriously on some drugs." Emma interrupted. "Like Craig introduced her to coke and now she's doing it in our dorm room. Serious drugs."

"Oh…" Now James sat up with his attention fully on Emma. "When'd this happen?"

"Saturday night. When we were at The Ravine, she was saying things about how school was stressing her and Craig offered her some." Emma informed James. "I don't know what to do because she obviously isn't listening to me." James nodded. "Jaime, do something. She'll talk to you. Maybe."

"She talked to me Sunday morning." James said. "But she didn't say anything about it. She said that she wanted to attempt another chance with Craig and that's it."

Emma sighed. "She's such an actress…" James stopped the smile coming onto his face. Despite the seriousness, it was only fitting that a Drama student was good at what she did, right? "I can't believe that she's getting stoned just to be with Craig."

"What are you going to do about it?" asked James.

"Uh, next to _not_ being raped, I don't know." James frowned. "Oh, she came onto me Saturday night." Emma shivered. "Brings me back to…"

"To…?" James repeated, egging the rest out.

"Don't worry about it, okay? Just make sure you pass the message on to Toby, okay? Do _not_ let this get out to J.T, alright? The last thing we need is for him to feel angry on top of his apparent jealousy." Emma said.

"I'll do my best mate." James said standing. He watched Emma pull her shirt over her head before tossing it onto the bed. "Kind of fearless, aren't you?"

"Um, I've walked in on you naked, _twice_. If I'm comfortable seeing your body, you'd damn well be alright seeing mine." Emma said moving to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. "And no you can't touch!"

James chuckled. "Fine Emma. I'm going to go site-seeing for a while. Be back in like an hour."

"Alright." she said.

James stepped out of their shared room, making sure to take the spare card-key, and moved towards the nearest elevator. Las Vegas was every bit of the advertisement and then some. Of course, no amount of neon lights would replace his natural love for the beach, surfing, and bonfires, but it was close enough.

As James neared the elevator, he heard and saw Anya and Holly J laughing, dragging Mia towards the elevator, Chantay giving Mia a gentle push from behind.

"Come on Mama Mia, it's just _one_ drink." Holly J protested. "Peter can't be _that_ desperate."

"Yeah Mia, when's the last time we actually hung out?" Anya added.

Mia sighed as Holly J pressed the button for the elevator, James nearing them.

"Oh great, you." Holly J said. "Don't you have a Coyne to find?"

"You're always mean to Jaime. Why?" Chantay asked. "He's actually pretty smart. Fiona uses him a lot and he's helped me sometimes."

"That's how we greet each other." James said as the elevator doors opened.

"Yep." Holly J said as the five stepped onto the elevator.

"Now to get wasted!" Chantay cheered.

Mia sighed. "Why did I let you guys drag me into this?"

James smiled. "Don't worry Mia. They dragged me into this with you." Holly J rolled her eyes. "Well, Chantay did at least."

"Speaking of 'dragging' someone," Holly J said. "Where _is_ Fiona anyway? Is the princess actually having sex with Bobby?"

"I heard that she wasn't 'satisfied' if you know what I mean." Anya said.

Chantay nodded. "That's what she told me. Says that it was a real quickie."

"Is this all you four do? Party and gossip?" James asked, gaining four pairs of glaring eyes. "Cheerleaders…"

"Say," Anya stated. "You're single right?"

"Last time I checked…" James answered, not knowing what she was going to ask.

"So shouldn't you be worried about waking up with someone, you know, random?" Anya said. "Think about it… You could wake up with Victoria or Liberty or-"

"One of us." Chantay said, rising her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"I think I'm alright." James said. "Besides, my roommate is Emma. I'm sure if I brought in someone she didn't know or liked, I'd be in some serious shit."

"Good to know." the elevator door opened as Holly J finished her statement. However, she grabbed his right arm as Anya grabbed his left. "Join us for a few drinks, will you? Sure you will."

"I really didn't…" was all James could say as the four girls began leading him through the lobby.

Half an hour later, James was seated with four cheerleaders in the loud club. They all sat on a couch, James in-between Holly J and Anya with Mia on Holly's right and Chantay on Anya's left. The four girls had done their best to embarrass and fluster James, but it was not working.

James felt his cell phone vibrating and stood up.

"Leaving?" Mia asked with a pout.

"Just stepping out for a while." James said stepping away from the table. "Hello?"

"Hey babe! Where are you?" Of course, it was Manny. Who else calls him babe?

"Hanging with Holly J and her friends." James said. "Say, where are you? I wanted to talk to you about something."

"I'm at my room. Craig has to talk to his manager and whatnot. Won't be back until later." James knew what she was trying to do, but his mind kept telling him to be weary of Fiona. "So… Do you want to come up?"

"I need to talk to you." James stated. "Meet me at my room?"

"It would be better just incase Craig _does_ return." said Manny. "Alright. I'll be there soon."

"Thanks love." James said with a small grin.

"Right. See you soon babe." Manny said before hanging up.

James sighed as he put his cell phone in his pocket. This trip was becoming everything but relaxing. In fact, he would rather be back in Toronto, lying in bed with Fiona, listening to her talk about new designs that she had come up with or out with Blue and listening to him complain about whatever it is Holly J did.

"Where are you headed?" it was Holly J who had caught James attempting to leave.

"Something came up." James replied.

"Right," James felt a bit uneasy by her tone. "And about Saturday, I got called in to work. Someone didn't show up for their shift so I took it. High school kid."

"Oh. I went, by the way." James told her.

"I heard. Anya says she saw you leave with Princess Fiona." James saw the small twitch in Holly J's eyes. "You like her, don't you?"

James frowned. "She's my friend, if that's what you're asking."

"No she isn't. She's more than that. I know that." Holly J said. "Anyway, I thought I should tell you that if it doesn't work out between you two, give me a call, alright?"

"Holly J Sinclair actually playing things fairly?" James mocked. "I thought you'd rape me mate. Seriously."

"Well, someone needs to keep Princess Fiona away from all sorts of alcohol. And that someone might as well be you." Holly J said. "Just remember what I told you. If she's really too far gone…"

"I'll think about that." James stated. "But, I have to go. Non-Fiona related things." Holly J frowned in curiosity. "Don't worry about it mate. The less you know, the better really."

"Whatever. Just make sure that you _don't_ run this conversation by Heather." Holly J told him. "For whatever the reason, she believes that I have a crush on you. And I don't."

"But I thought you-"

"That stays between you and me." Holly J cut him off before walking back to her seat.

James only sighed as he left the club. His attention was now on Manny. She was probably oblivious to why he had asked her to meet him at his room, but she would soon find out. Emma would be there. Hopefully the two would not go into one of their sisterly bouts and Manny ends up storming off before James gets there.

Arriving back to his hotel room, James pulled out the card-key and put it in the slot before pulling it out. Once he was given the green light (literally) he opened the door to see Manny sitting on his and Emma's bed while Emma stood in the open bathroom, brushing her hair out.

"You didn't tell me Em was here." Manny said.

"…" James only sighed. "Manny, Em's worried about your…"

"You told him?" Manny asked, her eyes turning to the blonde exiting the bathroom in a white shirt and black shorts.

"Well what did you expect me to do?" James raised an eyebrow as Emma's hands shot into the air. "You know that I can't just tell J.T. He'll go on rage about how this is Craig's fault! And what good is Toby when he'll try and find some 'practical' reason to this."

Manny rolled her eyes. "Whatever Emma." Manny then looked at James. "And I don't have an addiction, alright. I just tried it once or twice."

"Once or twice…?" James countered.

"I don't ask what you and Fiona do when you're off with her, do I?" Manny asked. "It's not a habit, it's not an addiction. I just tried it Saturday night… And Wednesday."

"What does Fi have to do with this?" James questioned.

"A lot apparently." James and Emma exchange glances before looking back at Manny. "Oh come on. How is it that _she_ knew that you moved out before _anyone else_ did? Sometimes, she answers your phone. You and her have-"

"You're jealous?" Emma said in a surprised tone. "Really Manny? Must I remind you that you're dating Marco _and_ with Craig? You really want Jaime too?"

"This is why it would've been better without her." Manny said to James while pointing to Emma.

"Are you jealous?" James asked. "You did tell me Sunday that he is where you wanted to be, right?"

"Can we talk in private?" Manny said.

James looked at Emma, who frowned.

"I hope you weren't expecting _me_ to leave? I'm going to bed." she said.

"Can't you go talk to Liberty? She stayed behind in her room." Manny pleaded.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Fine." James watched Emma marched towards him and he held out the card-key that they were sharing. "But I'd better hear about this Manny." Emma then looked at James. "That goes double for you."

Without another word, the blonde left the two in the room. James looked at Manny as she shifted a bit on the bed, her eyes looking somewhere on the ground. Figuring that he had better say something now than later, James sighed.

"Manny-"

"Wait, let me say something." Manny interrupted. "I was wrong, for everything. Marco and I have a deal which stopped me from pursuing Craig and I used you to be my… Release." James nodded a bit. He was sure his anger was shown a bit, but he had little care now. "Jaime, I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I didn't want things to go this far."

"This far?" James repeated.

"Yes!" James was surprised when she hopped off of the bed. "Look at us! You're just as jealous of Craig as I am of Fiona. You know that. I know that. _We_ know that." James bit his tongue a bit. Would he really admit that? "But… We care about them too much to stay together, don't we?"

"I guess so love…" James murmured.

"So, since we're in Vegas," James watched Manny remove her shirt. "One last time? Please?"

"Manny… I can't." James said. "It's got nothing to do with you it's-"

"Fiona's off with her boyfriend. I know. Their room is next to mine." Manny stated. "She'll never hear this from me, I swear. I just want you one last time."

James swore that Manny was using Fiona's impromptu date with Bobby as a key to seduce him. Sadly, it was working perfectly with her standing in her jeans and black bra.

James moved towards Manny.

"One last time." James said quietly.

"One last time." Manny echoed in the same tone before James kissed her.

Their kissing actually did not explode like normal. Manny kept the kisses tender and passionate as she removed his shirt. She pulled herself to him as close as possible as they continued to kiss. They continued to kiss as James laid her in the bed, careful not to put too much weight on her, but enough to feel her stomach against his. The heat was near unbearable.

"Please make love to me." Manny muttered in his ear.

James nodded before sitting back onto his knees. He unsnapped her jeans and discarded them, followed by her black laced panties. Before he could do anything else, Manny sat up and captured his lips again, her fingers undoing his jeans in the process.

Soon, James felt the urge to oblige Manny completely. He kicked off his jeans and his boxers soon followed. He then pushed Manny backwards, their lips never parting ways. She began to writhe beneath him, rubbing herself against him. Her movements were not quick frantic and greedy like the other times. They were slow and fluent, like calm waters on the ocean. James soon realized that she meant every word. This last time, she wanted him to make passionate love to her instead of the rambunctious flings that they had earlier.

James felt her hand guide him into her, her legs spread completely for him to gain more access. And once he was inside of her, he began slow but powerful strokes in and out of her. Her hands rubbed his back as she let out a sensual gasp. This feeling was new to both of them and they wanted it to last. Even if this was just for one night.

The two kept this up for what seemed like hours. Her body moving in flowing motions with his. Their lips never separating. This was not the same heated lust that the two shared. In fact, James was actually thinking of doing this to Fiona. Making love to Fiona seemed like the perfect way to celebrate her breaking up with Bobby. But of course, she was with him now and James was with Manny now. And that was just the way it was.

"Incredible." Manny breathed out as James continued his powerful strokes. "Just a bit more."

James felt her tightening around him. His body began to react to the wet fires that clamped around him. The heat from her body alone was bad enough, but with her muscles retracting he felt a new heat. A heat that could only be described as the waters of hell as her heated and wet core clenched him.

"I love you!" Manny screamed as her body shook.

James did not react there. He knew that sooner or later they would talk about it, so he continued his thrusts, even after her climatic explosion. He would probably never repeat the same and mean it anyway. Not to Manny, at least. And with this newfound tightness around him, his speed began to grow as he was desperate for his own release.

"Go ahead," Manny whispered in his ear. "Let go."

He felt her walls compress again around him, sending him back into his tight heaven. This threw him over the edge as he released his load inside of her. Manny let out a high pitch gasp followed by a moan.

James then looked down at Manny. She was beautiful and everything he wanted. Yet, during his time living with Fiona, he has come to accept that Fiona _needed _him and he needed her.

"Jaime," Manny said sadly. "I'm sorry…"

"Me too love." James said before kissing her.

"Could you…" Manny began once James separated their lips. He frowned in question. "Like we used to… Fast. Hard."

James pulled out of her completely, but her legs kept him from moving any further. Her eyes pleaded with him and James sighed. It was bad enough that he had gone through with the first act, but now he was just as worked up as Manny was.

Without another word, Manny rolled the two over, putting James beneath her. She began to kiss him feverishly as she reached to stroke him. James knew how wrong this was. Even though Fiona was not his yet, he felt like he was cheating on her. He had already given Declan his word that he would take care of Fiona and now here he was, going for round two with Manny. And despite his thoughts, his body had its own accord.

"Now," Manny said hovering over him with a smile. "Let's see how long you can last like this."

James watched her align herself before joining the two once more. Manny began to grind their hips once he was fully into her before leaning down to kiss him again.

"Are you ready?" she asked with a sultry smile.

James only grinned as she started like normal. Small circular movements before bouncing up and down. His hips shot up to match her rapid pace. The sweat that had been building from their first session, now made her body glisten.

"That's it! More!" Manny moaned.

James's hands went to her hips, pulling her down harder as he drove upwards. Her moans reminded him of how things were between them. They were filled with lust and greed, unlike what had occurred moments ago when she admitted she loved him.

Manny leaned forward and kissed him, though her hip action kept its speed. James then used his strength to roll them back to their previous position, with his arm hooking one of her legs. James's pounds became harder and harder and soon he could hear the satisfying sounds of their wet flesh meeting.

Like before, the two kept up with this action until James made out a word from Manny's incomprehensible sentences.

"Close!" was the only coherent word James heard through Manny's screams, moans, and the bed.

Truth be told, he was at his peak too. He knelt his head to her breast and gave it put one of the hot bud into his mouth, sucking on it like a newborn. This action brought Manny to her second climax, James soon following her.

Gasping, James released his hold on her leg, though she placed it around his waist. He kissed his way from her beast to her neck and finally her lips. It was then that he realized the tears on her face.

"Thank you." she murmured before kissing him.

"I knew it." James groaned when he heard Emma's voice. "You two better stay on that side of the bed. I'm sleepy."

James was idly confused as to what was going on, but when Emma got into the bed with them and turned the lights off, it it became very clear to him. She was actually going to sleep. And while he and Manny has had sex with Emma present before (when she had caught them earlier, she had dozed off in her bed while he and Manny continued in Manny's bed) this was the first time that they were naked with Emma in the bed with them.

"Sleep doesn't sound bad." Manny said.

"No. No it doesn't." James replied before rolling off of Manny. He heard her groan once he disconnected the two, but brushed it aside. That is, until he felt her roll on top of him. "What are you doing love?"

"Sleeping… Don't bother me." Manny said with a smile.

James just pulled the comforter over them, his eyes closing as well. He would have to tell Fiona about this as soon as he could.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11: What Happens Here Pt. II_**

Groaning, James shifted a bit to accommodate the weight on the right side of his body. He heard distorted talking in the background that caused his brows to furrow. Then there was the distinct sound of giggling followed by a moan. For a second, he thought he was back in his old dorm with Peter while Peter had either Mia or Victoria there. Then he remembered exactly where he was and with who.

Curse Vegas…

Opening his eyes, James looked to his left to see movement coming from J.T's bed. He was beginning to get used to living with just Fiona where the only sex there was between the two instead of having to tiptoe around Peter with Victoria. Mia never did that sort of thing with James there, sleep or not.

"J.T…" Now James could make out a voice. One he had heard before…

"Trish, shut up." This came from James's right, more specifically, one pissed off Emma Nelson. "You're no better than these two."

Ah, that was her name. Trish. His other roommate for the trip. James let out a breath as he reached for his pants on the floor beside him. After finding it, he grabbed it and pulled it to the bed.

"So you're awake too?" James eyed J.T, whose head poked from beneath the comforter of his bed, Trish's body beneath his. "I guess we have to continue this later."

"Aw…." Trish moaned in protest.

Emma sat up. "I can't believe I agreed to this." James let out a small laugh as he checked his cell phone for the time and missed calls. "What's so funny Mr. Nichols?"

"Nothing mate. Sorry." James said with a smile on his face. His smile slowly died when he realized that he had missed two calls from Fiona. "So what's the plan for today?"

"A shower. You stink." Emma said before looking at the sleeping Manny in-between them. "And wake your friend up."

"So she slept with you, huh?" J.T asked, moving off of Trish. "Shocker…"

"No jealousy J.T. And no morning quickies either." stated Emma. "I've had the _worse_ sleep ever."

James frowned. "Why's that?"

"Well, next to _you two_," Emma's eyes then moved to J.T and Trish. "These two came in sucking each others' faces off and tripping over everything!"

"Em… Not now…" Manny let out. "Go back to bed…"

"I can't. You're in my spot." Emma deadpanned.

Manny then gasped and sat up quickly, dismissing the thoughts that she was still very much naked. James could see J.T ogling Manny as her current form left little for the imagination.

"Craig…" Manny said. "Shit, where's my phone? I-"

"Shut up. He called already. I told him you were staying with me. You passed out. Drunk." replied Emma.

Manny sighed. "Thanks Em. I owe you one."

"Ahem…" James cleared his throat. Manny looked at him. "You're kind of letting it all hang out love."

Manny frowned before she gave a short squeal of embarrassment and covered herself up.

"You two…" Emma said moving to the bathroom. "By the way Manny, Liberty and I are going out later on today. Coming?"

"Sure." Manny answered. "Could you give us some robes?"

Emma went into the bathroom as James sat up. James began check his messages, knowing that Fiona would leave at least one if this was important. Before he could check his message, a white robe covered his face.

"Thanks…" James muttered to Emma as he felt another robe hit his head.

"It's the least I could do." James did not see it, but he heard the smile on Emma's face. She was taunted him just like last week before they left for the club.

Removing the robe from his head, he found Manny already in hers, tying the fabric belt tightly. James frowned a bit as he wondered how Manny was able to put hers on while remaining under the sheets that fast, but brushed the thoughts aside as he put his on as well.

Once the belt was securely tied, he rose to take his call into the hall. James spotted J.T eying him but chose not to say anything about it. Emma warned him that J.T could be a little jealous whenever someone got with his high-school ex.

Sighing, James went to check his voicemail first. Depending on the urgency determined whether or not he would call Fiona now.

_"Hey mate!"_ James began laughing at her faux Australian accent. _"I'm just making sure you didn't go get hitched or anything. Bobby's sleeping now… Call me if you get the chance. Oh! And Viva Las Vegas!"_

She was fine. Probably drunk, but fine nonetheless. James sighed in relief at that thought. For some reason, his mind played all the _bad_ things she could be calling for. Thoughts flashed in his mind of a drunken Bobby… James shuddered as he blocked the thoughts from his mind.

"Hey," Manny said stepping out of the room, her foot keeping the door from closing completely. "Are you okay?"

James smiled. "Fine. You?"

"I…" Manny began before crossing her arms in an insecure way. "I'm happy."

"No you're not. I can see that much love." James stated. "But, you will be. I know so." Manny smiled. "Besides, I think J.T's a little jealous… I wouldn't want to further piss him off."

"You're right." replied Manny. "Well, I'm going to go in here, shower up, and get ready to have this day out with Em and Liberty. Hopefully I can find them someone." James saw Manny give him a suggestive smile. "You know, you and Em…"

"Really Manny?" Manny laughed as she pushed the door opened wider.

"Wouldn't want you-know-who to be pissed, would we?" she said walking into the room.

James smiled before going back into the room. He had a good feeling about today. Maybe it was because he woke up in a bed with two lovely ladies? Maybe it was because he got a reassuring message from a clearly happy Fiona? Either way, today was going to be a good day.

After taking a well-needed and deserved shower, James got dressed and left to get him something to eat. His three roommates and Manny had left earlier, each of them going with a different person. Trish was meeting up with Tinsley, J.T went out with Toby for a "guys' thing", Emma went to go check in on Liberty, and Manny went to go talk to Craig. All in all, it left James pretty much alone.

Making his way to the café within the hotel, James was greeted by the Coyne Twins.

"Well good morning sleepy head." James gave Fiona a small smile as she kissed his cheek. Despite the completely ordinary gesture, James saw Declan's eyes roll. "What took you so long to get up?"

"Have you tried waiting on Emma to get out of the shower?" James asked.

Declan shrugged. "Couldn't be worse than Tinsley."

"I bet." James stated.

"Fi and I were going 'sight-seeing.' You in?" questioned Declan.

"Sure." James said. "Where'd you two have in mind?"

"Criss Angel." Fiona stated quickly.

James nodded with a frown. He had not idea that she was such, dare he say, a mind freak.

"Let me get me something to eat." James stated as he began to move away from their table. "Criss Angel? What has she been drinking…?"

James scanned the assorted foods that were out for the hotel's guests. After much deliberation, he settled with an apple and a bagel with a cup of coffee. The apple was because he was not really hungry. The bagel and the coffee was just his normal at The Dot in Toronto.

"So," Fiona said to James as he sat down. "What did you do last night?"

The food in James's mouth was a bit hard to swallow, but once it was down, he glanced at Fiona.

"Well," James began. "I was dragged into a club by Holly J and her friends." Fiona's brows furrowed. "It was four on one. I don't think I had much of a choice bird."

"As if you would refuse." Declan muttered. Fiona caught her brother's words and turned her glare towards him. "Seriously Fi, the guy has to live _sometimes._"

"There is one thing I have to tell you. Alone." James said.

Fiona gave James a small nod, though Declan looked as if he did not approve at all. James was then reminded why he never put himself in-between siblings. It annoyed the crap out of him. And with Declan monitoring his every move with Fiona, it only annoyed him more. Still, Declan was a friend. Sooner or later, he would lay off.

"Um, I'm going to go check in on Tinsley." Declan said rising.

"We won't leave without you." Fiona stated. Declan gave her a nod before walking away. James saw Fiona look him squarely in the eye with curiosity. "So… What did you have to tell me?"

James sighed. "It's… It's nothing good, I can say that."

"Really Jaime? You couldn't just wait until-"

"How about we go talk in my room or your room?" James interrupted.

Fiona nodded. "Yeah… Let's do that."

James finished his apple and bagel and chose to take his coffee with him. The two ended up going to his room where the maid had just left, replacing the sheets he and Manny had soiled. He felt bad enough as it was, but the fact that he was back at the scene of the crime just made him feel worse.

"So… What's wrong?" Fiona asked. By her tone James knew that she expected the worst.

James sighed. "Alright… Last night, I went out with Holly J and her friends." Fiona opened her mouth. "And then I got a call." Fiona closed her mouth, apparently pleased that whatever he did had nothing to do with Holly J Sinclair. "I met up with Manny…"

"You slept with her?" James nodded at the question, causing Fiona to sit down on the bed he and Emma share. "Really? Why?"

His mind failed to come up with a valid explanation. James was used to lying to get out of trouble when it called for it, but his lips would not move to lie to Fiona. It scared him to think that he may have fallen in love with her in a few short days living with her. They lived like a happily married couple and he did not want that to go away. Not now at least.

"Bird, I really don't know." answered James. "I… She wanted to have sex just one last time because she knows that you and I-"

"You told?" Fiona responded, her voice in a harsh whisper.

"No! She just assumed we were because, well let's face it, we're around each other a lot." James told Fiona. "But, she asked for one last time, and I did." Fiona's face clearly showed her anger and disappointment, something James could not blame her for. "I understand that you're mad. Hell, I'm mad. I-"

"I'm not mad Jaime. I'm disappointed and pissed." Fiona's words were laced with the dreaded woman's scorn as her eyes narrowed. "How could you even do that? Did you even _think_ about what I would say?"

"That's why I'm telling you now Fi." James said. "I didn't want anyone else to tell you because…"

Fiona's brows rose. "Because…?" James stood silent for a moment, causing Fiona to smile. "Say it."

"Say what?" James asked confused.

"Tell me you love me." Fiona stated, her smile growing into a victorious grin. "Tell me that the unloving James Nichols is in love with Fiona Coyne."

"What makes you think that mate?" Now that James saw the smile and heard her tone of voice, his shame was quickly defeated by his former demons.

Fiona rose. "Come on Jaime. Tell me and I'll forget this ever happened."

"…" James remained silent. She knew that he had such a tough time even _thinking_ about being in love with someone, so why would she make him say it?

"Look at me," said Fiona as she placed a hand on his cheek. "I love you, James Nichols. Now, you say it."

"I…" James began. Fiona's eyes appeared to sadden at the fact that he could not say those words, which added pain to his guilt. "I love you too, Fiona Coyne."

Fiona smiled before kissing him. She pulled back, her grin still as wide as ever.

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" Fiona said as she removed her hand. "And while I'm still pissed that you slept with Manny, _again_, you can make up to me." James raised a brow. Something in his gut told him that he was going to hate what she had in mind. "Shopping spree!"

James groaned, but nodded anyway. This new feeling known as love was starting to become a pain in the ass for him. Had Fiona been Jennifer he would have brought up a time that she got drunk and ended up with some random guy for leverage and things would resume as normal. But no. For some reason, for some reason he could not fathom, the sheer thought of hurting Fiona nearly killed him.

"Hello? Mr. Nichols? Are you in there? You owe me a shopping spree." Fiona said. "And don't make me have to call your dad. I'm sure he would agree with me."

True, James thought.

"Alright Fi, let's go meet up with Declan." Fiona smiled at his obvious submission. "But when we get home, you're cooking by yourself."

Fiona gaped. "What? That's not fair!"

"Yes it is." James said. "Because it's Saturday and you're still dating Bobby. So if we _are_ dating and what I did _is_ considered cheating, then you're doing much, much worse."

Fiona, mortified, attempted at a response.

"I- You- He- Ugh!" James smiled. He had once again regained his pride. "Whatever Jaime. Just remember who will be sleeping on the couch!"

"You'll be right there beside me." James said.

"Really?" Fiona asked, her arms crossed.

"Yes." James said as he closed the gap between them. "Because you can't resist me."

A smile played on Fiona's lips. "True… But, I can suffice at least _one_ night without you."

"That was last night, remember?" James felt Fiona's breath on his lips and smiled. She had forgiven him.

"Now," Fiona said before grabbing his hand. "Let's go."

James only smiled as she pulled him to the door. Once she reached to open the door, he spun her around. He could see how badly he startled her, but that did not stop him from kissing her. One innocent kiss, he thought. But she quickly deepened the kiss before the two separated, his forehead resting against hers.

"I'm sorry." James muttered.

Fiona nodded, her eyes locking with his. James's hands went from her waist to the door to open it. Once the door was opened, the pair was met by three women who went to their school; Emma, Liberty, and Manny.

"Um…" James felt really uncomfortable now as no one said a thing.

"You guys heading out?" questioned Emma.

"Yeah… We're meeting up with Declan soon." James answered as his eyes temporarily met with Manny's.

"Have fun." Manny said with a smile.

"Right mate," James stated before he felt Fiona's hand entangle with his. He felt her tug a bit, leading him through the group at the door. "See you later."

Due to his close proximity to Fiona, it was hard to see their hands mingled, though he was certain that they saw it. James did not care, at least not now. He would have a long talk with Fiona when they got home about what Manny had proclaimed at the end of their session last night.

"We have to hurry up to meet up with Declan." Fiona said to James.

"Sure Fi." James said with a grin.

As the two neared the elevator, James realized that her grip on his hand only seemed to tighten the farther they moved away from his room.

"Are you okay bird?" he asked his roommate/ lover.

Fiona smiled as pressed the button for the elevator.

"You said you loved me!" she giggled.

James frowned. This was just like before they left and he complimented her dress. Did one simple act really elicit this much happiness from her? If he told her that he loved her on a daily basis, would she be constantly happy? Seriously, he was doing so because it would lessen her hatred for his actions, he did not know it would bring about this…

Right before the elevator doors opened, James saw something in Fiona's eyes that slightly startled him. Those flames that he had grown to know. Manny was a minx in bed. Fiona… Fiona was a tiger. While she could be gentle, when she wanted control there was really nothing James could do but go along with her. And right now, her eyes were telling him that she wanted control at this very second.

Fiona pulled James into the elevator before pressing the button to close the doors.

"Fi, I really don't think we should be doing this now bird." Fiona only smiled at James's words, obviously not caring if he objected or not. "Bobby might catch you."

That quenched the flames pretty quickly as Fiona's eyes lit in realization.

"I have to break up with him soon." James smiled at her statement before giving her a small kiss.

"I'm not going anywhere." he told her.

Fiona smiled. "You can't. I know where you live."

James laughed with Fiona, though his heart was still pounding from earlier. He had admitted that he loved Fiona. He was questioning just how much of that statement was true. Love was new to him, as he expected was for Fiona, so this was strange. And James hated things being foreign to him. He either learned what it was or chose to get around the subject.

The two left the elevator and Fiona called her brother to place a rendezvous point. After the place and time was set, they set off to meet Declan and were both surprised when he was there with Jane.

"Well… This is unexpected mate." James said. "What happen to your no-daylight rule?"

Jane gave Declan a look that showed her shock as to how James knew such a secretive thing, but did not say anything at all.

"Spinner's gone out with Jimmy, Marco, and Craig and Tinsley's out with Trish. So we're fine." Declan said before giving James a small smirk. "Besides, maybe you should use that rule as well. Bobby might think something was going on between you two…"

Fiona scoffed. "Seriously Declan, don't compare me and Jaime to you and Jane."

"Right. How _different_ you two must be." Declan said. "So where are we going?"

"Well, after losing a terrible card game," Fiona stated with a smile. "Jaime here owes me a shopping spree." Declan's eyebrows rose as he looked at James's face. "If he would've won, we could've gone to the nearest sports bar but since he didn't…"

"Shopping…?" Jane stated. "I don't normally do…"

Jane stopped due to the creasing of Fiona's brows.

"Let's get going." Declan said. "By the way, nice going Jaime."

"Shut up…" James muttered seeing the smirk on both Coynes' faces.

They never looked so alike until this very dreaded moment.

The Forum Shops at the Caesars Palace was pretty big and crowded. In fact, James groaned at the thought that Fiona would drag him from one shop to another and so on and so forth until every square inch of the building had been looked at.

"Hmm… Where to start…?" Fiona began. James stuffed his hands in his pockets, hating the sound of her voice. This was going to be a _long_ day. "What do you think Jane?"

"I don't know…" worst of all, during the drive there, Jane has slowly gone from not wanting to shop to a devotee of the idea. So now Declan was just as miserable at James was.

"Come on. Let's look around." Fiona said.

The two males were completely powerless at this point. They knew that Fiona loved to shop more than anything else in the world. Their only chance of survival is that somehow, someway, Fiona grew tired of walking around in one of the most talked about shopping centers in the states and wants to go somewhere else.

Though, they would have a better chance of a meteor falling on them.

"Spiral escalators?" questioned Jane.

James glanced at Jane before realizing that she, unlike himself and the Coynes, had probably never heard or seen of this before. He then brushed aside the thoughts as Fiona obviously had an idea. Grabbing Jane's hand she began walking off.

"Where are you going?" Declan asked.

"I'll call to meet up later! Go do guy things!" Fiona retorted as she dragged Jane away.

"Well mate, just you and I." James said. "This is not how I planned this day to go."

"Victoria's Secret." Declan announced. James gave Declan a frown. "That's where she's going."

James smirked. "What? You want to go see what they picked out?"

"Don't give me images of my sister, okay?" James laughed but nodded anyway. "Alright. Let's go see what they're up to." James only gave a small shrug as he left with Declan. "Just how did my sister fall for the National?"

"I ask myself that very same question…" replied James. "It's not like you and Jane at all mate."

Declan's eyebrows rose. "Really? I'd assume the son of a senator who is sleeping with a woman spoken for could actually be compared to the son of an ambassador doing the same thing."

"I did too until we did _that_." James said. "And while you've given me this agonizing image of you having your way with Jane and vice versa, Fiona is…"

"Stop right there." Declan said.

"She's…" James continued. "Hell, she's a Coyne. Always gets what she wants no matter what I say."

"That's a resentful remark." Declan stated.

"Sue me mate." James replied.

The two continued to wander around the large shopping center until they came across a very interesting sight. Coming out of Planet Hollywood was a very happy pair known as Bobby Beckonridge and Tinsley Wharton. The two seemed to be so caught up in each other that they did not see James and Declan stop and stare as Tinsley leaned up to kiss Bobby.

"That bastard…" James heard Declan say before the male Coyne began to make his way to the duo.

Curious as to how Declan would act, James followed his friend, his hands in his pockets.

"So this is what you're doing behind Fi's back." It was humorous to James to see Bobby staring aat Declan like a deer caught in headlights.

"Shit, Declan I-"

"What the hell is this?" Declan asked, his eyes going from Bobby to Tinsley and then back at Bobby. "How long has this even been going on?"

"Declan, we-"

"Answer me." Declan interrupted Tinsley.

As James watched the unsurprising event unfold, he mentally laughed at the irony. Fiona's boyfriend and the girl Declan was most likely to date until Jane broke it off with Spinner are here, in the shopping center, where Declan and Fiona are doing the exact same thing. Cheating. He figured that Fiona was right to a degree. Maybe Declan _was_ her other half?

"You find something funny?" Bobby asked James.

"Yes." James answered. He had been itching for a legit reason to give Bobby exactly what the jerk has been asking for, but Fiona made him promise that he wouldn't. Still, she could not possibly get mad if it was in self-defense, right?

"Don't you go running off to Fiona and telling her either." Bobby said.

"Or what?" challenged James, his hands slowly slipping from his pockets.

The two glared at one another before James felt Declan pull him back.

"Forget it." Declan said before eying Bobby. "Stay away from my sister."

"And what are you going to do Coyne?" Bobby stated. "How about, you both just go run along and-"

"Like hell I will." James said stepping back towards Bobby. "I want you to do to me what you did to her mate… Go ahead. Hit me."

The two stood face to face before Tinsley took Bobby's hand.

"Let's get out of here." she said.

"Stay away from Fiona." Bobby said.

"Good luck with that." James retorted as Bobby walked away with Tinsley. "Bastard…"

"What was so funny?" Declan questioned to his friend.

James, despite himself, let out a small burst of laughter as his mind replayed the joke.

"Think about this one mate." James said. "You and your sister, here with Tinsley and Bobby, while creeping with Jane and me, and all of us just end up going to the mall together? All that's missing is Spinner really."

Smirking, Declan turned around. "I fail to see the humor there."

Declan paused in mid-step once his cell phone rang. He retrieved it from his pocket and answered it.

"Yeah Fi…" James idly wondered what the Coyne Princess had cooked up. "Alright, we'll meet you there. Bye." Declan looked at James. "They want us to meet them at The Cheesecake Factory."

"I knew it…" James mumbled.

"You knew what?" Declan asked.

"When I lost that bet, Fiona stated that _I_ owed _her_ a shopping spree." James said. "So while she's been off spending her money on whatever…"

Declan then nodded. "I feel sorry for you. Then again, not really. It's _you_ that's stuck here walking around with Fiona. Not me."

"…Yankee…" James muttered.

"Nationals… You know, like your home team, if you'd win once in a while we wouldn't be here." Declan stated.

"That was cold mate." James said. While he was not a huge baseball fan, he stuck with his hometown through and through, except for his favoritism of the Baltimore Ravens over the Washington Redskins.

Declan shrugged. "Yet true."

James did not respond to the statement. He and Declan did this kind of thing all the time with Fiona normally the referee of said statements. She ruled out what was "too mean" to say. Of course, between the two young men, nothing was really off-limits to them.

When the two finally made it to the front of The Cheesecake Factory, they saw Fiona and Jane waiting with bags beside each of them.

"About time." Fiona said.

James blinked. "How in the hell did you get that much in so little time?"

Fiona winked. "Secret." Fiona's playful attitude slowly vanished as she noticed her brother's and his friend's small frown. "Hey, what's with you two?"

James and Declan exchanged glances. Both men wanted to tell Fiona about Bobby and Tinsley, but knowing how Fiona would react, telling her in a mall was not the best idea.

"What's in the bags?" Declan asked, more towards Jane than Fiona for obvious reasons.

"None of your business." Fiona said. "So… Cheesecake?"

"You two go ahead," Declan said. "I'm going to take Jane back to the hotel room to get a better view of whatever it is that she bought."

"I can't. Terri and Rick are in my room." Jane said. "Sorry."

"Who says we have to go to your room?" Declan replied. "There's my room… Or we could get an entirely different room in another hotel."

"Mate, you really have to cool down before something bad happens. You're almost as bad as your sister." stated James, unaware of the small blush on Fiona's cheeks.

"We really need to work on what you can and _can't_ say in public." Fiona muttered beneath her breath.

James only shrugged. "It is what it is." Before anyone could say anything else, James's cell phone rang. "Yeah mate."

"Dude, you are missing the wildest pool party ever." James's eyebrows rose at Peter's accusations. "To be honest, I never even _imagined_ Paige in a bathing suit until now. Though it leaves little for the imagination if you know what I'm saying."

"Mate, where's Mia at?" questioned James.

"Somewhere around here. She's calling to check in on Bella." Peter answered. "Where are you at?"

"Uh, with the Coynes." James said. "We'll be there soon mate. Just don't do anything I wouldn't."

"Wow thanks. With your luck I might end up with Paige for today." Peter said. "Though I doubt Manny would give me the time of day anymore…"

"Your fault mate. Look, I got to go. Fi's getting impatient and we both know how that can turn out. You've seen her drag me out of bed before." James heard Peter laugh.

"Yeah, good luck with that."

"Bye." James said hanging up before addressing the others. "Peter. They're having a pool party."

James saw Fiona and Jane exchange a smile. His eyes then turned towards Declan who gave him a small nod. So they went shopping for bathing suits… Tempting…

"Cheesecake." Fiona said breaking James's thoughts. "Come on, you can treat me here and maybe some jewelry."

"Fi…" James groaned.

"No buts. You slipped up… And lost the bet." James nodded at the near slip that Fiona almost said. He looked at Declan's smirking face, knowing that her brother had no clue on what really went down. "So, while they can go, you and I are here for at least another two hours. Then we're going to see the when's the next Criss Angel show. And then, if they're still there, we'll be at the pool party. Got it?"

"You sound a helluva like Heather Sinclair. Bossy." James responded. "But I got it."

Fiona smiled. "Now, let's go." Fiona gave Jane a small smile. "See you later."

"I bet you will." Jane said before picking up three bags. "Let's go Declan."

Declan frowned. "Since when have you been the one to boss me around?"

"You want to see what I got, right?" James laughed at his friend's defeated face. Declan gave James a glare before following Jane away.

"Well, we're alone." James now looked at Fiona. "So what's got you and Dex all annoyed. I know it's not each other."

James sighed. "Let's go see if they have a table open, alright? I'll tell you there."

Fiona nodded. He figured she was pretty annoyed about him being the bearer of bad news for today, so he decided to lesson her anger for the moment with the use of a cheesecake of her choice. From experience he knew the powers of what something sweet had on Fiona. She was in her own little world when she had something sweet to eat.

After a moment or two, the two were sitting at a table, Fiona enjoying a slice of Hershey's Chocolate Cheesecake. James smiled a bit as he watched her eat happily. She could be so childish sometimes, but not in an annoying way.

"So," Fiona said. "What is it?"

James sighed. "You know how you have your assumptions that Bobby's cheating on you with Tinsley?" Fiona nodded. "We just saw them earlier. Declan was pissed, as you probably could have guessed, but-"

"I know." James frowned. She knew? "Jane and I passed them when we were heading to…" James cocked a brow, waiting on her to finish that statement. "Where we went."

"Nice cover bird." James said with a grin.

"So is that it?" Fiona asked. "You haven't done anything else that could ruin this day, have you?" James shook his head. "Then we're fine. I'll talk to Bobby later on today. As for you, keep it in your pants unless I take it out."

James laughed. "Sure bird. Whatever you say."

As the two continued their chat, they were unaware of prying eyes watching them. They were too caught up with their laughing and chaste kisses to even notice.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12: The Sin City Effect Pt. I_**

It felt pretty good to take a nap during the afternoon the Sunday they returned from Las Vegas. The trip provided James with moments that he will never forget… As well as one night he will never remember.

The second night that they were there, Fiona and Declan had gone to set Bobby and Tinsley straight while James left with Peter, Danny, J.T, Sav, Blue, and Jay. When he woke up earlier today, Fiona was in his bed wearing the silver bathing suit she had bought earlier and told him that they had both passed out earlier.

Currently, Fiona was asleep beside him, her raven curls spreading across her pillow as James sat up and stretched a bit. He was so glad that he finally could call her his.

Getting out of bed, James left the bedroom for the kitchen. Two days with his energy drinks was hell to say the least. He would have to drink around five of them to make up for lost time, even if it was potentially harmful to his health.

But before James could even do that, there was a knock on the door.

"For the love of God…" James muttered as he moved towards the front door. The knocking continued until he opened it to reveal Peter. "Listen mate, Fiona is still asleep and-"

"You might want her to say asleep." Peter said flashing a disc in his hand. "This isn't for her to see."

"What is it?" James questioned.

"The last night in Vegas, all recorded. And you're _definitely_ not with Fiona on this one." Peter said brushing past James. James frowned and followed Peter into the living room where Peter put the disc into the DVD player. "I warn you, you might be shocked at what you're about to see…"

"Just play it." James said moving for the kitchen. He needed a Monster and he needed one now.

When the video began, it showed Alex with some blonde that James did not know.

_"So what's your name?"_ Peter asked from behind the camera.

_"Debbie."_

_ "Well Debbie, I will give you one Canadian dollar if you make out with my friend Alex here."_

James's eyebrows shot up his forehead. Were they really that wasted for stupid bets like that? And if to answer his question the buxom blonde moved in and began kissing Alex feverishly, gaining a chorus of cheers from off camera.

_"Alright! Here you go!"_ And as a man of his word, Peter handed the blonde a dollar, though by now her face was a red as a tomato.

"What the hell were we drinking?" asked James.

"It gets worse." Peter said before James saw himself in the pool with Liberty, J.T, Holly J, Sav, and Anya. "Much, much, worse."

_"Hey Jaime, give you a Canadian dollar if you make out with Holly J." _James groaned. If he did what he thinks he did, life with Fiona had become that much complicated.

_"Sorry mate, I cost more than a dollar."_ James replied.

On the screen, Holly J downed whatever it was in her glass before kissing James passionately. Whether or not he was at the time, James felt ashamed when he saw himself kiss her back, his hands pulling her closer.

"I'll never go to Las Vegas again…" James muttered.

On the video, Holly J finally broke away from James, taking his hand into hers, and leading him out of the pool.

"Don't tell me…" James said.

"I caught her leaving your, but I don't know what happened." Peter answered looking at James. "But if you two did…" Peter's words ended as Fiona came into view. "Right."

"What're you doing here?" Fiona asked tiredly.

"Just showing the trip." Peter said.

James thanked God that now it was showing J.T and Liberty sucking each other's faces off instead of him and Holly J.

"They must be so drunk." Fiona said. "I'm glad that wasn't us, right Jaime?"

"Mm…" James hummed as he began drinking his canned drink. It was no secret that Fiona was still angry about the whole Manny thing. If he told her about Holly J… He shuddered to think about what she might do to him or herself.

"Dude, the funniest part is coming up soon." Peter said pointing back to the screen.

James frowned as they were in an alter, he nor Holly J one of the ones there.

_"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Jay Hogart."_

James nearly sprayed his drink as Jay kissed the last person he ever thought this would happen to, Emma Nelson. He wondered if Emma even knew what had happened. If not, then he should probably tell her a lot sooner than later. Annulment was a lot easier and cleaner than divorce.

The screen changed before Peter cut the TV off.

"What was that?" Fiona asked.

"Uh… Me and Mia. I'm sure you don't want to see that." Fiona's face showed her disgust about seeing a sex tape with Peter and Mia, but nodded anyway. James, on the other hand, felt that Peter was lying about the next clip. "Uh, I have to go show this to some more people. Want a copy?"

"I'm good." James said.

"Alright." Peter said grabbing the DVD from the DVD player. "Well, you two stay sober. Wouldn't want something bad to happen."

James gave Peter a nod as he began to walk out.

"You have some weird friends." Fiona said. James shrugged as he heard the door shut after Peter left. "So… Any embarrassing memories come back to you yet?"

James smiled. "None at all bird."

"Oh. Well, Bobby's out of my life, we're here home alone, and you're back to drinking your energy drinks." said Fiona. "So now what do you want to do?"

"Relax." James said. In James's mind, he had to somehow get in touch with Peter so that any evidence of him and Holly J was thoroughly destroyed. Fiona could forgive him for Manny. Holly J was out of the question. "What did you have in mind?"

"A nice _long_ bath with my _favorite_ guy." James smiled to hide his inner cringing. He felt real bad about this.

"Go ahead bird. I have to make a phone call." James replied.

Fiona frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Just checking in on something." James said. Fiona seemed a bit suspicious at his words, but slowly moved for their bedroom anyway. James took out his cell phone and called Peter. "Come on mate…"

"Yeah." Peter answered.

"How many have you showed the _entire_ video to?" asked James.

"No one yet. Danny and I were going to show Derek and possibly Riley but-"

"Don't." James interrupted. "Edit the whole Holly J part out."

"Dude, we won't tell Fiona whether or not you slept with Holly J. It's Vegas. That sort of thing always happens." Peter said. "But if you insist."

"I do." James heard Peter sigh.

"And people say I'm sprung over Mia." murmured his former roommate. "I'll keep it between us. Just pray that Holly J doesn't remember and things turn into something worse. I mean, it's probably best to just tell her now, but whatever."

"Right mate. And while I'm at it, I'll let her in on who her cousin was spending some time with." James said.

"Point taken." Peter said.

James smirked. "Thought so mate. Now I have to call someone else."

"Whatever." Peter responded before hanging up.

James ended the session and set his phone on the counter in front of him. There was silence in the home, making him believe that Fiona had already run her bath water and was currently relaxing. He then looked at his phone. Should he risk calling Holly J now or should he wait until later? It was probably best if he talked to he face to face, somewhere where they could do so alone.

Sighing, James moved out of the kitchen towards his bedroom to confirm his earlier suspicions. Needless to say, Fiona had neatly laid her outfit out on the bed, the door to the bathroom closed with a small line light escaping from the bottom of the door. James placed a hand on the knob and turned it a bit, not surprised to see her leaving the door unlocked.

She was kinky, that Fiona Coyne.

Smiling, James moved to the tub where she rested. Her head was resting on the back of the tub, her hair done in a bun with her eyes closed, and from the shoulders down, her body was submerged in bubbles. James only sat beside her before placing a small tender kiss on her expose neck.

"Mm… I thought you wanted to relax?" she asked with a smile, though she did not look to see him.

"Just checking in on you bird." he responded. "You look out of it."

"I got a call before we left the hotel." James frowned as her voice hinted her annoyance. "My parents have some counseling and Declan and I are being asked to join." Fiona sighed. "Sometimes my life just sucks."

"Do you want me to go with you?" asked James. Her eyes snapped towards him with such excitement, he almost regretted asking her.

"Really? I mean, even if you'll miss more classes and probably be dropped from a class or two?" Fiona replied. James shrugged. "Okay. I guess I can drop the B-bomb on them as well." James frowned. "The 'boyfriend' bomb."

"Oh…" James said.

"But… Declan will most likely not want you to come. He wants this to be a family only kind of thing." James nodded at her statement.

"I understand love. I'll talk it over with him and if he's okay with it, I'm there if you need me to be."James said.

Fiona gave him a pleasant smile. "You normally are."

The statement made James both pleased and sick. He had cheated on Jennifer before, so he knew how to keep something away from a significant other. But Fiona was so much different that Jennifer was. She was fragile and yet strong at the same time. Like a rose. The thorns she bore could hurt anyone, but she could be subjected to much worse than that like being crushed.

James felt a wet hand on his face.

"Tell me again please?" she asked.

Giving a reassuring smile, James silenced the thoughts of betrayal in his mind.

"I love you bird." Fiona smiled before James kissed her.

How the statement was any different now than it was earlier, he would never know, but somehow this felt different. It felt more believable to him despite carrying such a secret. Her hand left his face and vanished in the pool of bubbles she was currently lounging in.

"You know," Fiona said while closing her eyes. "Maybe we could be like Mia and Peter… Only not so public about it."

James eyes went wide. "Are you saying what I think you're saying bird?"

Fiona only smiled with a nod. "Yep."

"What brought on _that_ idea?" he questioned.

Fiona looked at him.

"Well," Fiona said. "I was talking to Jane before we got on the plane," James had to stop himself from commenting on the rhyme. "And she said that _maybe_ she and Declan fell into one of Peter's bets and that they _might've _recorded their time in Vegas. We didn't because I didn't want to and I know how much you'd like to win in your little competitions so…"

"Don't do that to yourself Fi. I know that-"

"Oh, you don't have to tell him that we did. I figured if you _knew_ you had then you'd be alright." James blinked. It was scary that she knew that.

"Don't. I don't want you to be uncomfortable doing something for me for the sake of a stupid competition." James said.

"That's sweet." Fiona said with a smile. "But what if _I_ wanted to see how good we look together?"

"Then I know exactly what to get for our room." James replied. Fiona looked like she was going to question what, but James rose to his feet. "I'm going to go watch TV."

"Wouldn't you'd rather watch me?" James chuckled a bit, despite actually nodding.

"You know I would bird. But you're covered in bubbles." Fiona gave James a smile before lifting one of her legs out of the water.

"I'm really entertaining." Fiona said.

James stared at the soapy, wet leg hanging in the air. He would have loved just to feel her skin, wet or dry, but chose against it for the moment.

"I'll see how entertaining you are later, alright?" he said.

Fiona submerged her leg and gave a nod, closing her eyes once more.

"Alright. I'll join you in a while." Fiona said.

James opened the door before guilt had finally taken its toll on him. Sighing, he looked at the serene Fiona.

"Fiona, there is something that I have to tell you." James said. Fiona opened her eyes to look at him. "Peter came by to show me something…"

"You and Holly J kissing? You were drunk." Fiona said.

James frowned. "Wait… You know?"

Fiona laughed. "Do I know? Of course I do! Your room was what three doors down from Tinsley's? Where do you think we were?"

"If you knew this then why-"

"Because I wanted to know if you'd tell me, and you did. Well, you are." Fiona said, still giggling a bit. "Plus it was fun seeing you stress about it. You were so drunk!"

"Okay bird, what's so funny?" James asked.

Fiona attempted to calm down, but failed. Her laughter now confusing James greatly as he attempted to wonder what was so funny.

Finally, she sighed. "I passed Holly J in the hall. She said that you called her _me_ and she left." James blinked in shock. "That's how I ended up going to your room, that's how I let myself in because she left the door slightly opened."

"And you weren't going to tell me this because?" James saw her eyebrows rise.

"Were _you_ going to tell me?" Fiona countered.

"I just did." James said. Fiona was ready to shoot back a response before she closed her mouth. "Yeah, I think I answered your question."

Fiona shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I would've eventually told you. After it got boring."

"You're evil Fiona." James said opening the door. "If that was you, I'd tell you."

"Won't happen. I remember things when I'm drunk, light foot." Fiona teased as James left her in the bathroom.

Smiling, James left the bedroom completely and headed for the living room. His mind was playing on all the possible ways that Fiona would react to the news _negatively_. Never did he stop to think that she would be alright with it. In fact, he still believed that she was cooking up a scheme that would involve him making it up to her.

Minutes of quietness had gone by with James mindlessly flipping through the channels. Then his girlfriend came sprinting out of their bedroom, her wet body wrapped in a towel.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" she repeated while on the phone. "Mom are you serious?" James frowned as Fiona nearly ignored his entire life existence and snatched the remote from his hand, turning the channel. "I see it!"

_"American royalty has occurred in Sin City this weekend. Son of Senator Gwyneth Nichols and actor Michael Lee Wilder, James Nichols, was caught having a romantic luncheon with apparent lover, Fiona Coyne, who is the daughter of Ambassador Harold Coyne. It has been a little over year since the Coyne's 'twincest' episode at a party where she drunkenly kissed her twin brother Declan, and now it seems she has turned her attention to the D.C native. Reporters say that the two would 'kiss occasionally while talking' as well as they 'walked as close as possible while carrying bags.' Rumor has it that they stayed in the same hotel and left via the same plane. Whether or not the two are together has not been verified, however we will try to get that out to you sometime during the week ahead. Still to come-"_ Fiona muted the male reporter.

James sat with his jaw slightly opened, Fiona soon sitting beside him in a similar fashion.

"Mom, I have to call you back." he heard her say.

Fiona then turned to another station where she could see a small clip of her and James sharing a small kiss at the Cheesecake Factory.

_"Yes it's true. These two are definitely in love."_ a woman stated.

_ "Fiona Coyne and James Nichols. Seriously, between the two of them, who spends the most?"_ her male co-host asked.

_"My pick is James. He jumps onto his father's jet whenever he pleases, runs off to Australia, drinks as he please, and surfs. The worst Fiona has done was shop."_

_ "But hear me out. This is a girl who can spend __thousands__ in one shopping trip."_ the man said. _"I honestly believe that Fiona could out spend James any day of the week."_

_ "Well that might be so, but now the two seems to be an item, and I have to tell you, I don't really see this one lasting."_ the woman said. _"While they both seem to have a bit of a history with drinking, James is known to break the law and Fiona has kissed her brother. A very sloppy, intimate kiss at that. These two are explosives waiting to be ignited."_

_ "I don't know. The whole James thing happened when he was fourteen, stealing his mom's car and being caught speeding in it. He has served his time, paid for it, his mom soon became shadow senator of D.C. And his dad seems to have forgiven him."_ the man said.

_"But Fiona? It's rumor that her parents are going through separation and I'm sure that it started that faithful night. She had one too many drinks and kissed her brother. That video went viral in seconds around the world. Is there any redemption for that?"_

_"We'll have to see. We'll take a short break and then continue on what could be known as American royalty."_

James was able to get the remote and cut the TV off completely. He noticed that Fiona was now crying softly, obviously ashamed by would they had said. To be honest, he was shocked to hear that she had drunkenly kissed Declan, but knew that now was not the place.

"Hey…" he said softly moving towards her.

"Don't." she said.

"I don't care what they said. It's in the past." Fiona looked at him. James took her questioning eyes as a sign to move closer, which he did. "Come on, let's forget about them. They don't know about the wonderful person you are bird."

"Right. I kissed my brother. My drinking brought on my parents'-"

"Don't think that." James interrupted, pulling her into a hug. "Come on Fiona, don't say untrue things like that."

"This isn't how it's supposed to go!" Fiona said.

"Listen," James said in effort to calm her down. "We'll find some way to get them off of our backs. We'll call my dad and-"

"Your dad?" Fiona interrupted as she sat back to fully look at James. "You hate using your dad. And what will he do?"

James smiled. "For some reason, the world just seems to listen to him. If he says that we're alright, then they'll think we're alright." Fiona nodded at the concept. People did tend to follow stars rather than political leaders for whatever the reason. "Bird, I don't want you to stress out any more than normal."

"How can I not? There are pictures on the internet and TV of me kissing my brother! And they're going to make _you_ look bad because of this." James sighed. "Jaime, you don't know the _half_ I've put my family through during my high school years. If they were to dig it up, I… I don't know what I'd do."

"Fiona, if you haven't heard, this isn't my first rodeo in the limelight bird. I've done some noteworthy things, and they were not all great things." James replied. "We will get through this, alright? It's just a little rumor here and there. Nothing major."

"Nothing major? James, I've been used in more drunk jokes than Charlie Sheen and Lindsay Lohan combined! I don't want you to be a part of that. Ever." Fiona said.

"I won't. Just-" James was cut off by a series of knocks on the door. "Just get dressed before someone gets the wrong idea love."

Fiona nodded and moved to do just that as James went to answer the door. Opening it, he spotted a woman who he did not recognize.

"Where is my daughter?" she asked.

James was completely frozen now. If this was Fiona's mom (God knows he was praying that she wasn't) then he was in a world of trouble now. For starters, Fiona had yet to tell her mother about her living arrangements, not to forget that Fiona and Bobby's breakup was rather recent and no one but Declan knew about it in the Coyne Family, and these things were kind of big.

"Are you going to let me in?" the woman asked, her eyes nearly cutting into James's grey ones.

"Come in…" James said stepping aside.

The woman moved into the condo with an angered sigh. James closed the door and locked it, wondering just how he got himself in this predicament. He assumed that Fiona's mom was in New York preparing for whatever counseling she and her husband were attending. He then wondered on how Fiona's mom even knew of where they stayed until one person stuck out in his mind.

"Declan…" James muttered moving down the hall sending a text to his companion. "I hate Yankees."

"Mom!" James heard Fiona say/yell. James moved into the living room, seeing the woman give Fiona such a glare that it nearly made him shivered.

Fiona was now in on of James's shirts, not that he cared, and some shorts she wore whenever she did not feeling like getting completely dressed. Obviously, her mother's visit was more a shock to Fiona than James.

"What is this that I'm hearing Fiona? Explain to me why you went to Vegas with him? Declan told me that you were here doing your studies." James knew his friend was in some serious trouble with his mother, so he immediately began sending Declan a message telling him to stay away from the condo. "What is going on, Fiona?"

"Mom, this is my new boyfriend, Jaime." Fiona said, stopping James from finishing his message. "Jaime, this is my mom, Laura Coyne."

"Hi." James said.

Laura's brows furrowed. "What happened with Bobby?"

"Bobby and I split up. He was cheating on me with Tinsley." Fiona answered. "I've been with Jaime for a week now."

"And you just move on with him? Do you even know anything about him?" Laura stated. "Fiona, when we allowed you to come up here with your brother, we were very clear that you were to spend your time on your studies, not run off with some playboy actor's son."

While James did not necessarily like his father, and that was putting it mildly, he had a pet peeve about someone else speaking badly about the man. Even if the guy was not the best father in the world, he surely earned more respect than being referred to as a "playboy actor" as she put it.

"Let's go Fiona. We'll talk on the way back to your dorm." Laura said. Fiona remained in her spot. "Fiona Celestine Arabella Coyne, let's go right now."

"I can't." Fiona said twiddling with her fingers now. "I…"

"You…?" Laura stated.

"I moved in with Jaime." Laura gave a tired sigh. "No Mom, don't think it's just two troubled teens living here, because I swear it's not. Jaime and I-"

"Get your things. You're moving out of here." Laura said before looking at James. "And you? You didn't think that I would hear about this? You think-"

"Bobby was becoming abusive." Fiona immediately said.

James watched Laura's features move from anger and annoyance to worry. Laura then moved for her daughter and embraced her, something that James was slightly glad for. He was given enough time to finish his message and warn Declan.

"Fiona, why didn't you tell anyone?" Laura questioned. "He would've been sent back if he touched you again?"

James frowned. "Again? This has happened before bird?"

"…" Fiona was quiet under his gaze. "Once… During senior year… But he swore it would stop!"

"That's what they all say." James said moving for the door.

"Jaime wait!" As James reached for the door, he felt a hand gripping his left wrist. He turned and looked at Fiona. "If you go out there and fight Bobby, it won't do any justice. Not for you. Not for me."

"Justice? I gave up on justice a long time ago Fiona. I'm doing this to make me feel better." Fiona then kissed him. A deep, mind-blowing one at that.

"Does that make you feel better?" she asked. James said nothing, just nodding slowly. Truth be told, hitting Bobby a few times with his Nissan before exchanging it for his Mazda would probably feel ten-times better, but for the sake of Fiona, Bobby would walk for another day. "Come on Jaime, let's just stay here for tonight, alright? I really need you here."

James only stared at Fiona. It pained him to know that in the end, he would find Bobby. There was nothing Fiona or her mother or Declan could do about it.

"I need to get the sheets." he said quietly to her.

Fiona's face went through a variety of colors, most noticeably pink and red. This actually made James smile to think that she was right. While James had remembered to put the sheets in the bed before they left, he had forgotten to dry them, hence he was re-washing them and drying them now. The sheets that were currently on their bed was a spare that Fiona had gotten the previous Tuesday.

"It was a leak." James told her. Fiona looked absolutely horrified in thinking that he was going to use such a statement when explaining how their sheets got dirty.

James gave Fiona a small kiss on the forehead before opening the closet with the washer-drying machine. He retrieved the fresh sheets before closing the door. Fiona gave him a small smile and shook her head before following James down the hall into the living room.

"What are those?" Laura questioned as James made a beeline for the bedroom. He doubted that his "leak" joke would be as funny to Laura as it was to him.

"Um…" James heard Fiona start as he walked into their bedroom. He folded the sheets up and set them in the designated drawer, something he knew Fiona would chastise him about if he did not. She, like his mother, always griped about folding clothes properly before storing them away.

In fact, Fiona and his mother had a_ lot_ in common with their house cleanliness.

Pushing those thoughts aside, James moved from the bedroom towards the living room where mother and daughter were talking.

"James," It was Laura who had called out to him. He gave the woman his undivided attention as this was probably a crucial step in his and Fiona's relationship. "Fiona tells me that you're a Law student?"

"Uh, yeah. It's really nothing. Just trying to view my options." James replied.

Laura's brow rose. "Really? What do your parents have to say about your trip to Vegas or this condo? Surely they're a little annoyed at your sidetrack."

"A little." James answered. "Law isn't something I like doing, its writing. I'm just exploring my options, like I said. And as for going to Las Vegas, it was more of a spur of the moment kind of thing."

"Spur of the moment? Well, if you didn't know, my daughter doesn't need any of those moments anymore." Laura said. "She's had quite the few of them during high school. I don't know how Michael raised you and I don't know your mother at all, but we don't do that. Fiona needs to focus on her studies."

"I agree." James responded.

"Yet, you deliberately took her away from those studies, possibly got her drunk, and put her in this situation." Laura said.

"I didn't do anything." James said. "I only went to support a friend of mine. Her boyfriend had a performance there and she asked for a little support from her friends." Laura's face remained not amused.

"Mom, Jaime didn't force me to go. I went on my own-"

"You protecting him isn't going to get you anywhere, Fiona." Laura stated. "How old are you James?"

"I'm nineteen." James said.

Laura frowned. "You took a year out of school? What made you finally go back if you were just going to run off to Vegas?"

"My friend Jeff…" James began.

"He must be a good role model if he got-"

"Jeff wasn't the best role model mate. He could drink twice as much as I could and still be sober." James interrupted. "He died and before he died he had a dream of living the American dream. Get a decent job, modest house… He wanted a husband but…"

Laura blinked. "He was gay? Are you-"

"I'm straight. Jeff was just my friend. A friend that I saw the telltale signs of suicide thoughts, and still did nothing until it was too late. That's why I went back to school." James answered.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry you had to experience that, but Fiona and you aren't going to work." Laura said. "She needs someone who can keep her sober and out trouble, something you are failing to do. You have a bar in there."

"Mom you can't do that!" Fiona said. "Jaime and I-"

"Fiona, this isn't up for discussion." Laura told her daughter.

"I'm eighteen!" Fiona protested.

"Your point?" James was taken back by the statement. Laura was seriously going to take Fiona away. "The way I see it Fiona, here are your two choices. Leave with me and we'll figure out a plan that works for both of us or rehab."

"Rehab?" the sound of Fiona's voice pained James. She was not a severe drinker yet. There were times when he has seen her push the bottle away. "I don't need rehab! I'm completely capable of staying sober on my own!"

"Those are your choices. Deal with it." said Laura with a tone of authority. James only moved to the kitchen to retrieve his already opened energy drink. He did not want to see Fiona crying. "So what is it going to be Fiona?"

James looked at Fiona, her eyes seconds away from spilling the tears they held. He could understand her pain to a degree. There were several of times his parents had shipped him off to his grandparents in order to stay out of trouble, whether the trouble was real or not. Fiona has been drinking, but not like people thought. James was one to see the progress in her tolerance. The less Bobby was around her, the less she drank. That was simple.

"James… I'm sorry…" Fiona said rising from her seat.

"Don't be." James stated as Fiona quickly left for their bedroom. His grey eyes shot towards the cause of this in fury. "You're making a mistake."

"The only mistake I made was given her a choice." Laura spoke. "And, no offense, you are clearly not the choice I want her to have. She needs someone who is sure of their future and works for it. Not someone who is bound to take every twist and turn because of a friend."

"You're a terrible people's person." Laura's head reeled back as if she was dodging a physical blow. "You thought that Bobby was her knight in shining armor, and he was the worst douche that you could've picked in the first place! And I'm not just some wild uncontrollable kid! I took a break, something you should probably do as well!"

"Look, if you're going to tell me that you love my daughter-"

"I do!" By now, James felt his former anger getting the best of him. He cursed his father's side of the family for being so zealous when it came to something that they truly believed in. "You may have forgotten what that is because of _whatever_ it is that's going on between you and your husband, but I honestly love your daughter."

Laura rose from her seat. "You raised your voice at me… I honestly don't like that." James bit back another burst of shouts that were boiling in his throat. "And another thing, don't _ever_ bring up my private life again. I am doing everything I can to keep my husband and my children alive, together, and in their sane mind. You have no idea at how stressful that is, do you?" James begrudgingly shook his head. "I didn't think so."

"But taking Fiona away isn't going to solve anything, is it?" Laura frowned at the statement.

"It will give me and her father the ability to supervise her so things like this won't happen." Laura said. "Fiona! Let's go! We'll send someone for your things later!"

"She's never going to forgive you." James said quietly.

"She's a teenager, eighteen or not. They all say that." Laura said.

"I said it when I was ten and I'm just now starting to warm up to my dad." James told Laura. "That's almost ten years of the cold-shoulder mate. Do you really think you can handle that from Fi?"

"Not every child has your mentality." Laura retorted as Fiona trudged in-between the two. "Let's go."

"Fine…" said a defeated Fiona. She then moved into the kitchen and gave James the longest kiss he has probably experienced in his life. "Bye James."

"Call me." James said resting his forehead on hers.

Fiona nodded before moving away. She gave her mother a fierce glare before heading for the front door.

"In the end," Laura said. "You'll see that I was right."

"You sound like my mom." James muttered.

"A successful lawyer who is now senator of D.C? That's a compliment." Laura said.

"No. A mother who tried to do what was best for her child and ended up screwing him up severely." James replied. "Now he hates his dad, he's not big on having a social life, he's got a smart attitude, he hates being told what to do by complete strangers, and the _only_ person he's said he's love is being forced away by her mom." Laura crossed her arms. "My mom is a great lawyer, but it's her parenting that I was questioning mate."

"Your mother has done her part in keeping you alive. You should thank her." Laura said moving for the front door.

James only stood in the quietness, hearing the door open and then close. He took in a deep breath before taking out his cell phone and dialing a number. If he was going to lose Fiona, he damn sure was not going to lose her lying down.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13: The Sin City Effect Pt. II_**

Two days without her. How he survived, he had no clue. It had been two complete days without hearing her voice or seeing her face or feeling her skin. Hell, he would settle with seeing a new design of hers. But sadly, he had none of that. Fiona Coyne was slowly slipping from his life completely.

Currently, James sat in the school's library, finishing his report on a mock case. He no longer had the concentration he needed within his own home, as thoughts of Fiona were stronger there. He had to focus on this paper or else fail. And failure was not an option here.

Sighing, James flipped through a book of important cases in Canada. Something, somewhere, was the answer to his problem. He could prove his case if he had just one simple decision that ruled in his favor.

"You're studying hard." James looked up to see Anya. She was in some cadet program at the university. Hence she wore a standard army uniform now, her hair in a ponytail. "Trying to catch up?"

"Not like you mate." James joked. It was no secret that Anya's officer had made her do an extreme training session when she returned, but she seemed to be alright with it. "What're you doing here?"

Anya sat a large book on the table. "Biology."

"Well I have to solve a case for tomorrow or drop out." James said.

"Vegas?" James nodded. "I figured as much. Well, at least it brought a large group of people who would normally not speak to each other, together. I mean, when's the only time you and I speak together?"

"You have a point." said James. He was now scanning for his answers now.

"Now we're two of a kind." Anya spoke.

James snorted quietly. "Yeah. Two of a…" James paused and slapped his forehead. "The Kineapple Principle. Idiot."

Anya frowned. "Is everything alright?"

"Fine mate." James said before closing one of the two books he had. "So, Sav says that you two got into a little argument."

Anya nodded. "His parents." James flinched at that. "They don't approve of me for whatever reason."

"I know the feeling." Anya looked at James with a curious face before looking down at her work. "I haven't talked to Fi since her mom came and got her. Declan won't tell me what's going on either."

"Why not just go to New York?" the brunette suggested.

"That'll lead to more problems." James said rising from his seat. "Talk to you later? Break Room maybe?"

"Uh, sure. I will be there and I will probably have a self-righteous boyfriend and a bossy friend." Anya said with a smile.

James only smiled as he grabbed his books and left. People such as Declan and Manny were quick to pick up on how Fiona's departure had changed James. In the words of Manny, he was not as big of a smartass without her.

Leaving the library, James checked his phone. Still no word from Fiona. He wondered if he should leave her another message or just wait. A part of him told him to call. She would probably answer. Then, another side of him told him to wait it out. If she wanted to talk, she would at least call Declan.

James moved past a car towards his before pausing. Turning around, he saw Emma talking to Jay, both of them leaning against her car. Obviously the marriage couple was talking about this or that. He smiled at Emma's reaction after she realized she was married to Jay. Poor Peter never saw it coming…

"You two on your honeymoon?" James could not help but to pick at Emma. She had done nothing but the same to him recently.

"We're talking about it." Jay responded, followed by a slap on his shoulder. "But… I got to get to work. Colleges are for nerds like you two."

"See you around mate." James said as Jay walked off. James watched Emma move towards him. "Problem?"

"You tell me? You speak to Fiona yet?" James shook his head. "Jaime, I know you may not want to hear this, but I don't think she wants to talk to you."

"You don't know Fiona." James shot back.

Emma sighed. "Jaime, I know you love her. It's pretty obvious. But… Has she tried to reach out to you?" James sighed heavily. "Jaime don't do this to yourself, okay? If she doesn't call by Friday, I'm dragging you to the nearest club to get my Australian back."

James smiled. "Sure mate. Now, I have to go and finish this paper and prepare it for tomorrow. I really need to do well on it."

"I bet. And if you need help…" James grinned.

"Just call." James said as Emma moved towards her car with a grin. James got into his Nissan and dialed Fiona's number again, once more getting her voicemail. "Fi… I don't know what's going on. Call me whenever you can. Bye."

James was never one for leaving a message, but this was different. _She_ was different.

Sighing, James sat his phone in the passenger seat and started his car up. Hopefully she would call before it got too late.

After his final class, James made his way back to his condo. He fooled himself into believing that Fiona might be in the bed waiting for him with that smile of hers. Sadly, reality slapped him hard in the face when he heard nothing but silence.

His cell phone vibrating on the countertop sounded twice as loud as it normally did. He answered his phone, mentally noting to turn on the ring after the call ended.

"Hello?" James answered.

"Hey, we have to talk." It was Declan. James was actually happy to hear from Declan after school. There was a good chance that he had talked to Fiona. "James, I'm sorry man, but you have to let Fiona go."

"What?" James asked.

"Look, my parents don't like you for her and that's that." Declan stated.

"No it isn't mate. Not by a long shot." James heard Declan sigh.

"James, our parents have our lives basically planned out and you're not really a part of those plans." Declan stated. "A friend is probably all you could ever be."

"What kind of man are you mate? Are you really going to let your parents just rule your life like that? Grow some balls!" James shouted.

"You don't understand." Declan replied. "Look, just stop calling her, okay? She told me to tell you to stop."

"Fiona called you?" James questioned.

"I am her brother." James felt completely irritated by the response but figured Declan had a strong point there. "James, she also told me to tell you… She's sorry."

"Whatever." said James. "Is that all?"

"Uh, yeah. That'll be it. I have to meet up with Jane and some of the other drama students. We have a play to write." Declan paused. "We could use an extra hand if you're not busy. Anything from keeping you blowing up, right?"

"I'll see what I can do." James responded.

"Alright." Declan said. "And James, if it means anything, I did try to stand up for you."

"I owe you one." James said.

Declan laughed. "No you don't. Consider us even for you never telling Spinner what was going on between me and Jane, even if he eventually found out."

"Fine. Bye." James said before hanging up.

James stood in silence. He was literally paralyzed with anger. He knew that if he moved from his spot, if he lifted a finger, something could be broken. So he just stood and took in deep breaths, thinking about what Declan had said. Fiona wanted space. Fiona had finally given in to their mother's will.

Finding self-control to leave the kitchen, James moved into the dining room and then out onto the balcony. During the two nights that they had here, Fiona loved to stare out into the city. He would join her due to his curiosity. He was never one for just staring out at a city at certain heights. It just seemed boring to him. Now…

Now he questions how he even fell in love in the first place. With Jennifer, he felt something strong, but nothing like this. And in such a short time too. Was there really something special about Fiona Coyne or was it just his imagination? And did she really love him back? If she did, ignoring him was a weird way of showing it.

Sighing, James left the balcony and moved for his bedroom. Fiona would call when she wanted to. He would just have to sit and wait. Well, sleep and wait.

The knocking on his front door seemed to grow louder and louder, and this forced James to actually get out of bed. He trudged out of the room, down the hall, rounded the corner, and made a slow walk towards the pounding door.

Opening it, he nearly groaned at the faces behind the door.

"How did you find this place?" he asked tiredly.

"Well hello to you too." Anya said as Holly J moved past him. James stared at a defeated looking Sav. "Well, aren't you coming?"

"Coming where?" James asked, now looking back at Anya.

"Jaime, it's eight o'clock. You were going to the Break Room right?" questioned Anya.

James groaned at the thought. He had literally slept most of the afternoon away and he still had a paper to finish. Going to a club seemed to be the last thing he wanted to do. Then again, he needed something to get his mind off of his current situation.

"Come in." James said allowing Anya and Sav to enter. "And where'd your friend go?"

"It's your place." Anya stated as she moved towards the living room.

James followed the couple and found Holly J browsing through his refrigerator. Normally, he would have been angry, but now he just did not care.

"You don't have anything good to drink? What a Law student." Holly J stated.

James sighed. "Holly J, I really was taking a nap. I have a paper to finish and-"

"And you're thinking about Princess Fiona." the redhead cut him off. James went to refute, but she continued. "Seriously Jaime, if it were any more obvious you'd have a stamp on your forehead."

"What are you three doing here? And how did you know where I stayed?" James asked.

"Peter." Sav said. "Holly J asked Anya who asked me and I asked Peter."

James glanced at Holly J. "And why did you want to know?"

"Because I did." Holly J shot back. "Anything else Mr. Nichols?"

Now fully awake, James was in the mood to care about her rummaging through his refrigerator and coming to his home in her normal attitude.

"Yes. Why did you want to know?" James repeated. "And don't give me that 'because I did' crap because it's not going to fly mate. So come clean or get out because I'm not in the mood."

Holly J seemed to consider the challenge before she gave Anya and Sav a simple stare. Anya seemed to recognize it and took Sav's hand.

"Let's go check this place out. I hear they have a pool somewhere." Anya said pulling him towards the door. "See you two at the car!"

The moment of silence was sliced in half by the opening and closing of the front door. James's then stared at Holly J as she moved from the kitchen towards the couch in the living room.

"This has something to do with Fiona, doesn't it?" James asked the young woman.

Holly J sighed. "Jaime, I'm not going to lie to you. I overheard Declan talking to Jane earlier. Fiona's going to NYU for the remainder of the year. He said that she thought you were getting in her way. As a friend, I don't want you to be wasting your time waiting for her when she thinks of you as getting in her way."

"You're not lying are you?" questioned James.

"I swear that's what I heard." Holly J said.

James sat on the couch beside Holly J and released a heavy breath. He blamed himself for this feeling. If he had never fallen for Fiona, this would not be happening now. He would probably be out in a club dancing the night away with his paper finished. But instead, he sulked about losing her. He really had become his mother.

"Thanks." James said quietly.

"Look," Holly J said. "I know that you were really into her, but my mom always told me not to cry over one fish. There're more of them in the sea." James glimpsed at Holly J. "So let's get you cleaned up and let's go to the Break Room."

"…" James was about to agree with her before he sighed. "I can't. I still have a paper to finish."

Holly J rolled her eyes. "You procrastinators are really annoying." James smiled until she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Let's go."

"Let's go where?" James asked.

"Your paper? Let's go finish it. Now." Holly J said. "We don't have all night you know?"

James blinked. "You'd help me? For what?"

"Because it's what I do." Holly J answered. "I help people. So let's go."

"HJ," James noticed she smiled a bit as he was one of two people to ever call her that, the other being Anya. "What do you really want from me? And please be honest."

"I want you to do your paper so we can go." she retorted.

"No, seriously. What do you want from me?" James questioned.

James knew he had her cornered, and by the way she avoided his gaze, she must have figured out the same thing. As James admitted earlier, he was around Heather more than he was Holly J, and surprisingly, that was how he learned that they were sisters. In fact, it was through Heather that he even learned of his fellow classmate.

"Don't think of me of some stupid little girl with some stupid little crush," Holly J began. "Because that's not who I am and if you think that then I'll beat the thought out of you." James chuckled at the statement, though he figured that she was probably attempt to do so if he did. "You are genuinely a good guy Jaime. You are pretty straightforward, you know what you want, you're smart, and not bad looking. Why Fiona never placed you above Bobby, I will never understand, but she didn't really see who you are."

James frowned. "And you have? Kind of strange to me mate."

"I'm not a stalker, I just hear things." Holly J replied. "You got her mom's car fixed for her, clearly helped her with her alcohol problems, you do her time with Drew now that she's not even here to do so. You're a great guy."

"Holly J just called me a great guy? Must be my birthday." James joked.

"I'm being serious here asshole." Holly J said with a smile. "I hear things about you from Heather too and it's… It's way different then what she says about other boys, I can say that."

"So what do you want from me?" James asked before she began pulling him towards the opened guest bedroom. "HJ? What are you doing?"

"You asked what I wanted from you, right?" James nodded. "Well, let's see how smart you are. There's me, you, and an empty bed."

"I can't…" James stated, not moving past the door to the bedroom.

"Because of the paper or Fiona? Be honest." Holly J said.

"I… I can't do this to Fiona." James replied. "If she were to come through those doors tonight and saw me with _you_ she'd never forgive me. And that's worst than not hearing from her period."

Holly J nodded. "I understand." She then sighed heavily. "Boy, now I feel like an idiot."

"Don't. There's nothing wrong with you at all mate. It's just that I-"

"She's not calling you, her brother wants you to move on, and yet you're still going to wait?" Holly J asked, her tone a bit angered. "Seriously Jaime, when are you going to realize that if she wanted you, she'd be here?"

James frowned. "You don't know Fiona, okay? And aren't you talking to Blue?"

"Jesus, have you wondered why we _aren't_ dating?" Holly J told him. "I like to keep my options, but I _always_ go after what I want. I can wait for Fiona and I can wait for Manny, but both of them seem to be pretty busy without you now."

James went to counter, but she had a strong point. Manny had been busy these past few days and Fiona hasn't even called to talk. In fact, he's probably talked to Holly J more than ever in these past two days since the other two women were not there.

"I'll leave," Holly J said. "But you think about what I said, okay? If Fiona doesn't call by Friday, and I do mean Friday, I want a date Saturday. No papers. No worries. No excuses, okay?"

James thought about it. Emma and Declan had been trying to get James off of Fiona today, and now Holly J? Someone, somewhere, was really trying to send him a message. And then there was the fact that Fiona had told Declan to tell James to stop calling her. Maybe he should move on.

"HJ… Wait." James hated himself for stopping her. He knew how this was going to end. "Let me finish my paper and I'll be down there with you guys in a minute."

Holly J's brows rose. "What? You're not going to stay here and cry over Princess Fiona?"

"I should, but no. Crying never suited me." James replied. "Besides, if Fiona wanted to talk, she can call or stop by. It's not like I have her key or anything."

"You're not saying that just to get laid tonight are you? Because if you are, I want you to know that I'm not easy." Holly J announced.

James laughed. "No mate, no sex for tonight. Just a paper and some small clubbing. I'll worry about Fiona in the morning."

Holly J seemed to like the idea as she moved towards James with a smile and planted a kiss on his cheek. The kiss made James a bit calm, knowing that if anything were to go terribly wrong, he could count on one person to be there.

"Let me get my bag." James stated before moving out of the room.

"I'll tell Anya and Sav to go on ahead, okay?" Holly J stated.

"Sure mate." James said.

Despite what he just said, James took out his cell phone and dialed Fiona for one last time. It rang once, then again, and finally voicemail. James did not leave a message again. He just grabbed his books and moved for the living room.

"Alright, bye." Holly J said before hanging up on whomever. "You ready to do this?"

James motioned his head for the guest bedroom and moved inside. Whenever James or Fiona had an assignment (for the short time they were there of course) they always used the guest bedroom as a study.

Instinctively, James made himself comfortable on the bed, his back against the wall. Holly J found a spot to sit near the headboard, her legs folded in front of her.

"I warn you," James said. "This isn't easy."

"I wasn't valedictorian doing easy things." Holly J said taking the assignment from James. "Oh…"

"Yeah. Trying to prove this lady's innocence isn't easy. We were assigned to work on this with a partner but since I was in Vegas at the time…" James paused. "Anyway, I have to do this alone or fail. Professor's orders."

"Well, the good news is that you don't have to do it alone. Bad news is… You should probably find someone who knows what they're doing." James laughed at the joke. He really needed a laugh. "So, what books do you have?"

"Things I got from the downtown library and the school's. I need to take them back by Thursday." James answered. "So are you ready to help HJ?"

Grabbing a book Holly J sighed. "It's now or never, right?"

"Right." James said.

It would take four hours for James to rewrite his paper and complete it to his liken. During their work, they had ordered Chinese and eaten in the guest bedroom, careful not to spill on his papers or books. They had also decided to chat about trivial things in-between time as well.

"So what happened in Vegas mate?" James questioned as he finished an eggroll.

Holly J sighed. "Well, we kissed, a lot. You have wonderful, wonderful fingers. And right before we got into the act, you said that you couldn't do this to Fiona and I left. I, um… Never mind."

"Tell me." James said, liking the blush that adjourned her cheeks.

"I tell you and you can't tell anyone, Heather especially." James nodded. "I had a dream about us. Or what _could've_ happened."

James smirked. "Well, was I any good?" Holly J only rolled her eyes. "I just want to know mate. I hate to…" James was interrupted by a yawn. "Disappoint you."

"You did when you brought her name up." Holly J answered before yawning herself. "And stop that." Holly J checked the time on her phone and sighed. "It's past midnight. I should… Crap."

"What?" James asked.

"I rode with Sav over here." James soon got the problem and groaned. "Don't worry. I'll call a cab."

"Stay here." James told her before he knew what he was saying. Her eyes widened as much as her heavy lids would allow. "Fi has some clean clothes that I'm sure she wouldn't mind you wearing. Then again, it's not like she'll know unless she calls."

"I guess." Holly J said as James began gathering his papers and books together. "Are you sure? I mean, if she comes back tonight and sees me, she won't be happy."

"HJ," James said, now gathering the empty cartons. "Stay. The shower is down the hall and we both have to be in class at the same time, meaning we'll have to leave at the same time. No point in trying to leave tonight leaving us with less time to go to sleep."

"Alright. Um, I'm going to go take a shower." Holly J said rising from the bed.

"Towels are in the bathroom closet. I'll have some clothes here, hope you don't mind the Chinese smell." Holly J smiled at the last statement. "Be mindful of the neighbors though mate. They tend to root a lot." Holly J frowned. "Sex. They tend to do that a lot."

Holly J nodded and James left the room. The first thing he did was throw their empty cartons away before leaving his books on the coffee table in the living room. Had Fiona been here, she would have told him to take the books to the bedroom, exhausted or not. But since she wasn't, he was free to do whatever basically.

James then moved towards his bedroom and to the dresser. He sighed heavily as he opened Fiona's drawer, seeing her remaining clothes there. His fingers nearly trembled as he thought about finding something for Holly J to wear for the night and/or the next day. He felt like he was betraying someone who was not there. It felt twice as worse as when he slept with Manny in Vegas.

Closing his eyes, James shook his head and then opened his eyes. He looked through Fiona's clothes to find something that Holly J might like. He then moved from his room across the home to the guest bedroom. Lying the clothes on the bed, James sighed. Half of him was telling him to wait for Fiona's call while the other half was telling him to move on.

Moving out of the room, James heard the shower running and felt another wave of guilt. Out of all the girls that went to the university, the one that Fiona hated the most was in their bathroom. _Their_ bathroom. Not _his_ bathroom, _their_ bathroom.

James pushed those thoughts aside and got ready for bed himself. After his shower, he lied in bed in silence. Fiona was gone. The empty bed told him that much. He would have to learn to deal with it one way or another. His cell phone then vibrated, telling him that he had a text message. He hoped it was from Fiona, but it wasn't.

_**- Night.-**_ _H. Sinclair_

James smiled before he sent her a reply and closed his eyes. Until Fiona returned, he vowed that he would not just sit around and wait. Who knows? Maybe someone else could get him to say those three words?

* * *

**Author's Note:** So here is the last chapter of the story. It was rushed due to the events that has currently happened in my life, but there is a sequel where things that weren't touched (i.e Riley) will be talked about. Thanks for the support,

- D.J Ghostwriter


End file.
